ORIGINAL: The Amour
by silverXserpent
Summary: Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy are both fighting for the same person. Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini are fighting for the same person. Then comes along Ron Weasley. And Seamus Finnigan. When people take sides with the wrong people, nothing ever goes right.
1. Diversion To The Eyes

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling. Absolutely no money is being profitted from this story in any way.  
  
**Warning** This FanFic is SLASH. There is male/male pairing. If you are a same-sex-pairing hater, then do not read this story.  
  
**Note From Author PLEASE READ** Dear readers, this story is not new although it says that is has been published on July 26th. It has been around for about a month, under the user _Bambam-4eva_ but since this account was deactivated three days ago, I have uploaded it again under my new user name. I'm terribley sorry for all those that tried to find "The Amour" but could not, due to the problem. I'm hoping most of my reviewers got a email from me (only those that had visible email addresses in their profile!). Anyways. I'm just mad that I last all of my wonderful reviews! sob so please, review again. Or review for the new chapter. I love you all.  
  
**[CHAPTER ONE]**  
  
_Dear Harry,  
It's been a while since we last talked and I guess it's because of the way I've been feeling for the past year.   
I really want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you so awfully. Cedric's death has just finally seemed to sink in after one long year and I'm ready to move on. I **have**_**** _to move on.  
All the comforting words you spoke to me in our fifth year makes sense to me now and I regret so much that it's now and not any sooner.  
If you'll except my apology and forgive me, I'd love nothing more than to start once more at the beginning and make it up to you, Harry.  
If you're not busy, maybe we can go to Hogsmeade together today.  
Please send your reply to me ASAP.  
  
Lots of Love,  
Cho  
  
_ Harry read and reread the letter over and over again at the breakfast table on Saturday morning. He was having a hard time understanding the whole thing.   
  
Cho Chang, the beautiful and popular Seeker for the Ravenclaw team, the girl who used to be Cedric Diggory's girlfriend before he died, and the girl that Harry had been crushing on since third year, was writing him a letter of apology. To _him_, Harry Potter.  
  
Not in a million years would he have expected her to acknowledge him, or even better write him a letter after the tragic death of her boyfriend a year ago.  
  
All through fifth year, Harry had made efforts to try and talk to her, to comfort her, but Cho hadn't wanted any of that. She'd even yelled at Harry that she didn't want to see his face. His heart had been shattered at these words but he kept telling himself that anyone would feel the way Cho was feeling. She shouldn't be blamed for it.  
  
So for one long year, he'd forced himself to let go and to forget, even though it had been the most difficult thing for him.  
  
And now, here in his shaking hands were the very sincerest of words from the girl of his boyish infatuations. He didn't know what to feel. A jumble of sudden emotions had exploded inside of him and it was impossible for him to tell what they were.  
  
Joy? Shock? Excitement? Nervousness? Maybe all of the them, but he knew that there was only one thing he could and _should_ do, both for himself and for Cho.  
  
Without hesitation, he plucked his quill from his bag and began scribbling a reply on the back of her letter.  
  
_Dear Cho,  
Please don't apologize. If anyone should be doing that, it should be me. I'm, just glad that we can finally be good friends.  
I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with you today. I'll meet you on the front stairs after breakfast.  
  
-Harry  
  
_With a glowing smile, he checked his reply once and then retied it to Cho's owl's leg and watched it take off over the House Tables.  
  
He saw through nervous eyes, the chocolate owl flutter gracefully onto Cho's outstretched arm and letting her detach the parchment.  
  
Harry was sure that his cheeks must have been flushing terribly but he didn't take his eyes away from her.  
  
Anticipation was mounting in his chest.   
  
Then, his heart jumped up into his throat when Cho glanced up at him and smiled shyly.  
  
It was an ok' from her.  
  
Grinning bashfully back, he returned his attention to his breakfast once more but no longer feeling remotely hungry.  
  
Finally, after all this waiting. Cho had learned to forgive him.  
  
He suddenly noticed a pair of agitated looking blue eyes boring into his. He looked up.  
  
What Ron? he asked, surprised at the look on his best friend's face. Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Ron continued to frown. After a moment, he shrugged.  
  
  
  
Harry said slowly, bewildered. Then he noticed Hermione, who was looking at Ron with a sad expression on her face.  
  
_What's going on?_ he thought to himself. But those worries were completely forgotten when he remembered his date with Cho later that morning. Well, at least _he_ considered it date.   
  
It would be fun.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at both Ron and Hermione apologetically.  
  
Er, guys? I'm sorry but I can't go to Hogsmeade with you two. I promised-  
  
Ron cut in cooly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Uh, yeah. Cho.  
  
He was relieved when Hermione's reaction turned out to be better than Ron's.  
  
Oh that's wonderful Harry! Good for you! she beamed at him but her smile faltered under Ron's glare. Wh-what, Ron?  
  
Ron _hmph'_ed and instead of explaining his odd behavior, he just shoved a huge spoonful of eggs into his mouth.  
  
Well, I hope you have fun then. he said after taking a deep swig of his pumpkin juice and standing up. Come on   
  
Hermione's eyes darted nervously from Ron to Harry and Harry gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Go on. I might see you guys there. he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and then picked up her bag to go after Ron.  
  
After the two had left the Great Hall, Harry tried to keep his eyes on his plate. He didn't want to scare Cho by staring at her too much. Especially since it looked like they were finally getting friendlier.  
  
So for this reason, he didn't notice that a pair of eyes quite icier and paler than Cho's warm dark-brown one's, were watching him very carefully from the other side of the hall.  
  
An eternity of fifteen minutes later, Harry gathered up his belongings and made his way toward Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his cloak and return his bag.  
  
The common room and dormitory was extremely empty since most people didn't bother to come back after breakfast.  
  
When he got back to the main entrance hall of the school, he saw Cho already standing there and waiting there for him.  
  
Harry ran up to her. Sorry I'm late, I had to go to my dormitory for a sec.  
  
Cho smiled. It's okay, I just got out here too. So, you wanna go already?  
  
Harry said, grinning lopsidedly. His eyes widened when he felt her soft and small hand slide into his limp one and squeeze it tightly.  
  
Let's go. she whispered.  
  
Harry, still a dreamy expression on his face, let himself be pulled across the marble floor and out the large oak front doors of Hogwarts.  
  
It being the middle of November, the air was chilly and crisp and a soft wind swirled about their feet, making the hems of their robes flutter as if in dance.  
  
Cho's tinkling laugh rang through the still air like soloist bells and made Harry feel even more cheerful than he already was. It was an odd feeling actually. It wasn't a butterflies-in-the-stomach, jellies-your-legs type of feeling. It was more like what he felt when he was with Ron or Hermione.  
  
Their lively walk to Hogsmeade seemed quicker to Harry than usual and he made no objection when Cho dragged him inside _The Three Broomsticks_ first. Their cheeks were flushed rosy from the cold and their hands were quite numb.  
  
Two Butterbeers please. Cho said to Madame Rosmerta before sitting down at an empty table near the window. Her eyes were glittering as she stared straight into Harry's eyes without hesitation.  
  
Harry tried to look comfortable and cool but he couldn't help but break their gaze and look down at his idle hands resting atop the polished surface of the table.  
  
Cho's voice suddenly cut through the deadly awkwardness. There's a lot we should talk about.  
  
Harry nodded slowly and waited. He wondered what was coming.  
  
Cho paused and looked out the foggy window with seriousness and determination written on her face. Harry had never seen her look so intent before. Her hands were clasped together tightly and her shoulders were tense with heavy thoughts.  
  
he asked uncertainly.  
  
She stared and her head snapped back in his direction. Her already pink cheeks glowed even more.  
  
Oh, sorry... I was just.... thinking. she said softly.  
  
About what? said Harry. That was when he noticed that there was a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.   
  
Shocked and worried that he'd done or said something to cause this, he opened his mouth hastily and began stuttering his apologies.  
  
But Cho shook her head and giggled despite her forlorn expression.  
  
No, it's not you, Harry. I don't even know why I'm crying. Stupid, huh?  
  
Relieved, Harry let out a laugh too.  
  
So then, what was it that you wanted to talk about? he smiled at her warmly.  
  
Cho bit her bottom lip.  
  
Go on. Harry prodded.  
  
A cemented look of decisiveness crossed her blushing face and she leaned forward.  
  
  
  
Harry saw her close her eyes and his world went spinning crazily when he felt her warm lips pressing against his own startled ones.  
  
He was too dazed to do anything, let alone kiss back, but Cho seemed to take over as she claimed his mouth and began kissing him passionately.  
  
Her tongue was soon intruding past his lips and exploring his mouth with a searching hunger that he'd never expected her to possess.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted when a cold drawling voice hissed out of nowhere.  
  
Cho broke away and Harry, his cheeks scarlet, turned his head to look at the person who had spoken.  
  
Well, well, well, what've we got here? Potty and emotional sponge snogging in the middle of a pub? Not something I'd ever thought I'd see.  
  
Harry's rival and loathed archenemy was standing in front of their table with a grim smirk on his face. Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's best accomplice   
of late, was standing right behind him.  
  
Sod off Malfoy. Harry said furiously, glaring at him.  
  
Dear god, Potter. From the look of your face, you'd think that someone threw a ripe tomato at you. he laughed. And don't get me wrong, I care nothing about your little girlfriend but I have to say I feel sorry for her, that was the lousiest kiss I've ever seen- if you can even call it a kiss that is. It was more like a toad puckering-  
  
I said fuck off _ferret_. Harry said standing up from his stool. His stool fell over with a loud clatter.  
  
Malfoy whistled. Oooh, touchy touchy. Didn't your mother ever tell you to control that awful temper of yours? Oh wait. Pardon me, you don't _have_ a mo-  
  
His next words were completely unheard because Harry had flung out his clenched fist and punched Malfoy in the nose with all his might.  
  
Malfoy gave a shriek of pain and staggered backwards into Blaise who caught him before he fell.  
  
Cho was looking stunned at Harry and Blaise's eyes were burning with rage.  
  
He hurled himself at Harry and began pounding his knuckles into Harry's face. Harry fell over backwards with Blaise on top of him and was pinned to the ground.  
  
He tasted a stream of blood coming out of his mouth and struggled to kick his opponent off of him.  
  
Get off you fucking bastard! he yelled loudly. Get off!  
  
Break it up boys! Break it up! What in the name of Merlin's is going on here? an angry voice of a woman bellowed across the room.  
  
He was only half-conscious as he felt someone yank an unrelenting Blaise off of him. Harry winced and gasped for breath.  
  
Harry! Harry! Are you okay? Cho was screaming. Harry opened his eyes but everything was blurry.  
  
_My glasses_. He thought as he tried to sit up.  
  
A slicing pain shot through his ribs and he groaned, lowering himself back onto the floor.  
  
Somebody get him back to Hogwarts! Madame Rosmerta commanded urgently.  
  
No! I'm fine! Harry said hastily. I can manage! It was a lie but he didn't want to give Malfoy the pleasure of watching him be carried off to the Hospital wing, especially since _he'd_ been the first to throw the punch.  
  
I'm okay. he repeated firmly. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself onto his elbows and then finally, with excruciating effort, forced himself to stand dizzily on his feet.  
  
He felt someone place his glasses into his palm and he put them on.  
  
Even with them, the room and it's occupants seemed to be swaying back and forth. Or maybe that was just him.  
  
He managed to shoot Malfoy an icy glare and turned to Cho, who's face had gone white and had tears in her eyes again.  
  
Let's go. he muttered.  
  
She nodded and they exited the hushed pub immediately.  
  
Once they were outside, they walked in silence for a while, Cho supporting Harry around the waist and Harry leaning onto her shoulders.  
  
I'm sorry about all that. he mumbled as they neared the gates of Hogsmeade.  
  
It wasn't your fault Harry! It was them that started it, disgusting Slytherins. Cho said angrily. Really, why in the world do they always have to ruin things for everyone?  
  
The tips of Harry's ears went red at this. Yes, Malfoy had ruined their moment. Their _kiss._  
  
He chose to stay silent. He didn't know how to respond to that.  
  
What he _did_ know though was that tomorrow, Sunday, he would squash, possibly murder (literally) Malfoy in their Quidditch match against Slytherin. he wasn't going to let Malfoy gloat about anything anymore after what he did today. No, the twitchy ferret would be on his knees begging for mercy once the dirty game was over.  
  
With a grim yet satisfied half-smile, he drew Cho closer to him and they made their way slowly back to the castle.


	2. A First Look

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling  
  
**[Chapter Two]**  
  
He and Cho parted at the grand staircase once they'd gotten back to the school.  
  
Are you sure that you don't want me to help you to the Gryffindor Tower? she asked with a concerned crease on her brow.  
  
Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks though. Harry smiled and waved. So I guess I'll see you later?  
  
Cho sighed. Yeah, I'll see you later Harry. She waved back and turned in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry watched her disappear around the corner with a weighing heart. he was just too confused right now. The things he'd felt when Cho had kissed him had not been quite what he'd expected. Or rather the things he _hadn't_ felt and bluntly, he'd felt _nothing._  
  
Why was this? Cho was the girl he'd wanted ever since third year. Perhaps he was so startled that his nerves had frozen and shut down completely.  
  
He nodded to himself. Yes, that would probably be it.  
  
Feeling a bit more cheered, he climbed three sets of moving staircases and into the Portrait hole of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Hermione and Ron were already in the common room, lounging in front of the fire and chewing on their Honeydukes' sweets.   
  
They looked up when Harry came in and Ron narrowed his eyes. Hermione on the other hand, jumped up and clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Oh my god Harry! What _happened?_ She ran over to him and fingered his open cuts gingerly. Harry this is awful! You should go see Madam Pomfrey immediately!   
  
I'm fine, really. he said.  
  
Ron gave a loud and distinctive snort. What, did things get a little vicious when you were out snogging _Cho?_  
  
Harry's eyes widened at Ron's remark and then he frowned irritably.  
  
I wasn't out snogging Cho for your information. I just got into a little fight with someone at Hogsmeade.  
  
A _little_ fight? Hermione said disbelievingly. Doesn't look too little to me. Who was it?  
  
Harry considered for a moment not telling them. He expected that Ron would make another snide remark but gave in to Hermione's pleading look.  
  
Malfoy and Zabini. he said.  
  
I knew it would have something to do with Malfoy. Hermione said bitterly. I'm just surprised that he didn't jinx you instead of muggle fighting.  
  
Well, Malfoy wasn't the one that punched me. Actually, I punched him and then Zabini attacked me. Harry explained. And right in front of Cho too. God I must've looked like a complete idiot.  
  
Ron grinned derisively but moaned wen Hermione gave a sharp kick to his shin.  
  
Shut up Ron. she hissed.  
  
I didn't say anything! God Mione! he cried out, rubbing his sore leg. Break my leg why don't you?  
  
Well if you weren't acting like such and evil prick, then I wouldn't have to! she snapped. And why are you acting so cold toward Harry? Has he done anything to you? You're supposed to be best friends for crying out loud!  
  
Oh I get it. You fancy Harry don't you Hermione? That's it isn't it? You like him and so you're trying to protect him from me! Ron said threateningly, his voice growing louder with each word.   
  
Hermione's face burned red with rage. No! I don't fancy Harry, in _that_ way! You're such a thick and arrogant jerk! I can't believe that you- she paused and then with a deep breath she closed her eyes and pursed her lips. you know what? Nevermind. I don't care anymore Ronald Weasley. You can just rot in Snape's dungeon for all I care!   
  
And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed up the girl's staircase to her dormitory.  
  
Ron looking confused and flustered, noticed Harry glaring at him and shrugged. He picked up his Honeydukes and Zonko's bags and took off up the boy's staircase without another word.  
  
Harry didn't like Ron's new attitude at all. He'd been normal toward Harry until this morning, and he was sure that he hadn't done anything to upset Ron. Ron was definitely jealous about something. Was it Cho? No, Ron had never mentioned having a crush on her and so that couldn't be it. The fact that he'd gone on a date? Well, Ron hadn't been having the best of luck with girls...  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Harry slumped down in an empty sofa and tried to forget the whole ordeal.  
  
A long while later, Harry was being shaken awake by Hermione.  
  
Harry, wake up. It's dinner time.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
Dinner? I slept for that long?  
  
Hermione smiled sympathetically. You must have been worn out from the fight with Malfoy and Zabini. You've been asleep for nearly five hours.  
  
Harry said, sitting up. I didn't even mean to fall asleep. He got off the couch and looked at his watch. Hermione was right, it was almost six o'clock.  
  
They made their way quickly down to the Great Hall where nearly everyone had gathered already and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron was ignoring him and Hermione completely and was chatting with Seamus about tomorrow's match.  
  
Harry chanced a look at Cho, who was looking at him too. She grinned and blew a kiss at him. He blushed furiously and managed a meek smile. He shifted his gaze and next, his eyes caught somebody else's. Malfoy's.  
  
For a split second, both seemed surprised at the sudden eye contact, but Malfoy was the first to recover. He smirked and mimicking Cho, blew a   
kiss in his direction too.  
  
Oddly, a shiver went up and down his spine and he continued to stare at Malfoy. Malfoy's smirk faded and he raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, mouthing, _What?'_.  
  
Harry, kicking himself inwardly, turned back towards his table without replying.  
  
Asshole', he muttered under his breath.  
  
What Harry? Hermione asked, looking up from her plate.  
  
Oh, nothing. he said hastily.  
  
Hermione gave him a weird look and then went back to her mashed potatoes.  
  
Later that night, when he was sure that everyone had fallen asleep, he quietly slipped out of his four poster and draped his beloved Invisibility Cloak around his shoulders. He had to make sure about something. He had to know....  
  
Taking care not to bump into anything through the darkness, he stealthily tiptoed down the stairs and through the dim common room. The embers in the hearth were glowing weakly, announcing that they'd long since been extinguished of flame.  
  
Checking the Marauder's Map as he went along, he finally got to the doors of the school Library.  
  
Holding his breath, he pulled open the heavy doors and slipped in.  
  
he whispered. He ran the wand light over the peeling signs on the shelves and came to one that read:

_  
Nonfictional books on  
Romance,  
Love  
&  
Relationships  
_

Feeling an involuntary lump forming in his throat, he inched closer to the shelf.  
  
If anyone caught him here... he didn't think that he could stand the humiliation.  
  
His palms were moist as he scanned his eyes over the dusty spines.  
  
_Tragic Loves and Reasons Behind Them  
  
120 Ways To Hex an Ex  
  
The Side-Effects of Magical Love Potions  
  
The Book of Famous Pick-Up Lines Most Commonly Used By the Wizards of the 12th Century  
  
_On and on went the names of useless and pathetic books on love. Harry was beginning to feel stupid about ever coming down there when he came upon a book by the title:  
  
_Love for Giddy Wizards: How You Know When You're In Love With a Witch_.  
  
He took the book off the shelf and opened the first page.

_  
Table of Contents  
Chapter One: Love or Lust?  
Chapter Two: Signs That You're In Love  
Chapter Three......._

He flipped through the pages quickly until he came to chapter two. _Signs That You're In Love_.  
  
Perhaps this might.....  
  
_Ever wonder how you can tell that you're in love? Or if what you feel for a certain someone is really love?  
  
Don't feel embarrassed about the uncertainty of your heart. Witches aren't the only people that have these problems. Wizards suffer from them too.  
  
Most often, doubtful emotions are caused by past experiences, first-timers, or just from the fact that you're insecure about yourself. You feel nervous and giddy around her but at the same time you feel unsure. It might keep you from making commitments to her about love.  
  
You're dang and bloody tired of going through the same quarrel with her about not being ready yet, both physically and emotionally.  
  
Don't fret though. For that is what this book is for, to clear your doubts once and for all and to make you see the naked truth of your heart.  
  
Just go through the questions on the next page and jot your answers down somewhere. At the end of the quiz, you'll find your analysis based on your answers.  
  
_Furrowing his brow, he lowered his eyes to the first question.  
  
_You get nervous and start to sweat whenever she's around. Yes or No.  
  
_Erm- not anymore. But that's just because I've gotten over first level jitters, right?  
  
_Whenever you try to cast a spell in front of her, you end up setting fire to your desk.  
  
_What? No!  
  
_You have endless dreams about her, whether they be friendly or arousing.  
  
_  
  
_You've tried to turn you hair blue just so she would notice you.  
  
_Uh, no.  
  
_You tend to find yourself staring at her luscious breasts and realizing moments later, a bulge forming in your slacks.  
  
_NASTY! No!  
  
_Her eyes send erotic shivers up and down your spine, making you melt into oblivion.  
  
__Erotic_ shivers? No.  
  
_You've kissed her before and enjoyed every second of it.  
  
_Well it was more of a shock then anything....  
  
_And you went back for seconds.  
  
_No, bloody Ferret Boy and to interrupt.  
  
_You have a nickname for her.  
  
_  
  
_You love her.  
  
_What kind of question is _that?_  
  
_You just asked what kind of question that was.  
  
_What the-  
  
_Bravo. To be honest, only the last two questions were highly significant. But what the heck, let's analyze the first goddamn nine anyways.  
  
If you answered mostly than there's a good chance that you really do love her.  
  
If you answered to all the questions except the last two, and the answer to number eleven was , then you should just ditch the concept, dude.  
  
You're very likely NOT in love with her.  
  
So what should you do now?  
  
Easy, Find another chick- or rooster in that matter. You might never know how queer you just are...  
  
_Harry gaped disgustedly at the book. This was NOT the answer he'd been looking for. He'd expected it to tell him that he was a hopeless case, madly in love, and that this relationship was undergoing positive improvements.  
  
He practically threw the book back into the shelf, as if it were burning his hands and turned to head back to the tower when he came face to face with someone who had been standing a few feet away.  
  
he yelled, crashing into the shelf behind him. MALFOY! What the fuck are you doing here?  
  
I would keep it down if I were you Potter. Malfoy smirked. That is, unless you want Filch to come barging in here to catch you.  
  
But Harry ignored him. I said, what the fuck are you doing here!  
  
Oh, I fancied a bit of bedtime reading. And it seems like I wasn't the only one. At least _I_ came here for a useful book. he glanced up at the sign above Harry's head. Romance section Potter? You must be fucking desperate. Things not going well with emotional sponge?  
  
Shut up Malfoy, before I curse you so that you'll _stay_ the little twitchy ferret you so well resemble.  
  
Malfoy's eyes glinted amusedly. I'd like to see you try and turn a fucking needle into a pin Potter. No Granger here to be your brains.  
  
Well no Zabini here to be your loyal savior Malfoy. Harry spat back.  
  
Malfoy studied Harry's face silently before frowning.  
  
Oh yes, he did do a bit of damage didn't he? he stepped forward and ran his well manicured and icy fingers over a gash in Harry's left cheek.  
  
Harry's stomach did an uncomfortable flip.  
  
Don't touch me with your filthy hands Malfoy.  
  
Does it hurt much?  
  
Ye-no! What? Harry blinked, taken aback.   
  
I could make the pain go away, if you want, Potter.  
  
Harry snorted. Right, like I'm going to drink any kind of Healing Potion of yours. You'd love to have the chance to poison me wouldn't you?  
  
Malfoy gave a weak smile. A smile in other words, that took Harry completely by surprise.  
  
If only, Potter. If only.  
  
Harry noticed that his own breath was becoming shallow and quick and that their faces were mere inches away from each others.  
  
I could make you forget all your troubles Potter. All your worries. I could give you the right answers to all your questions. Harry could feel Malfoy's warm breath on his lips.  
  
M-Malfoy... what the hell- Harry's voice trailed off as Malfoy's pale silver eyes looked deep into his emerald ones.  
  
What do you say? his archenemy whispered.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but no sound fame out. His throat had gone dry and he felt that his knees would give out at any second.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, he cleared his throat nervously and stepped back.  
  
I don't need any help from you, thanks. he said coldly, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
And with that, he hurried away from Malfoy and out of the Library trying to shake the eerie feeling out of his body.  
  
_What was Malfoy playing at?'_ he thought angrily as he once again concealed himself in his invisibility cloak and made his way back to his dormitory. Was he trying to make and ass out of Harry? Completely ruin his face? Make him crawl on his hands and knees and kiss his goddamn robes? no, he wasn't going to let Malfoy do any of that. He wasn't going to let a ferret get the better of him.  
  
When he returned to the boy's dormitories, the circular room was pitch dark. Relieved that no one had woken up to see he'd been gone, he climbed into his four poster bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Had a nice night with your _love_? a familiar voice said quietly.  
  
Harry sat bolt upright and yanked his hangings open.  
  
He hadn't noticed Ron sitting on his bed and watching him with narrowed eyes.  
  
Why are you spying on me like that? Harry snarled. Why are you even awake?  
  
You woke me up making a racket on you way out. Obviously you don't care a rat's ass about anyone other than yourself and your uncontrollable urge to go and shag. Ron said, crossing his arms.  
  
Fucking hell to you Ron! I was not anywhere _near_ Cho tonight! Harry had to practice all of his self control not to walk over to Ron and slap him smartly across the face.  
  
Oh I get it, so now you're going around bedding all the girls you can? Who was it tonight? Hermione?  
  
Harry could see that Ron's face was growing noticeably red with rage even through the darkness. His own face probably wasn't that much better off.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.  
  
You know what? I think Hermione was right. I don't fucking care anymore. And forget Snape's dungeon, you can go and rot in hell.  
  
He threw himself onto his bed with his back towards Ron.  
  
Ron muttered something that sounded like, _You_ can go rot in you-know-who's lair. and the room fell silent.


	3. A Quidditch Disaster

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling.  
  
**[Chapter Two]**  
  
The next morning, he woke up to bright blinding sunlight pouring into the room through the open curtains. Everyone but Ron was still asleep. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry assumed that he'd probably left the dorm in a rush so that he wouldn't have to talk to Harry.  
  
He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already half past eight. The Quidditch match would be starting in less than two hours. With a sigh, he clambered out of bed and changed out of his pajamas, consisting of Dudley's old sweats and polo. Both five sizes too big for Harry.  
  
Hey Seamus, wake up. Quidditch Day! he said nudging Seamus' sleeping form.  
  
Seamus opened one bleary eye and smiled when he saw Harry.  
  
Morning Harry. he muttered sleepily.  
  
Good morning Seamus! Rise and shine, we've got some nasty play to do today. Harry smirked and gave a playful guy spank to the Chaser's buttox.  
  
Seamus gave a groan. Fuck Harry, did you have to do that? he stumbled out of bed and gave a huge stretch.  
  
Harry tossed him a random pair of slacks and shirt from Seamus' trunk and waited impatiently as Seamus stood looking at him oddly and then down at the clothes in his hands.  
  
Gee, you my mother or something? he asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Just change already. He strode across the room towards the door. I'll see you in the Great Hall, Captain.  
  
And with that, he practically leaped down the stairs and through corridors to breakfast. He was definitely feeling a bit high and tense today because he was absolutely determined to catch the Snitch before Malfoy at all costs. Today was a day that couldn't be wasted.  
  
As he expected, Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table already, but he was looking tired and unrefreshed, like he hadn't slept a wink the night before.  
  
Ron didn't bother to look up when Harry came in. The only sign he showed that he was aware of Harry's presence was his lips, which had pursed themselves into a very thin line.  
  
Harry truly felt like dumping a bucket full of ice water on the red head but instead he just shot him a cool look and sat down across from him.  
  
I've really got no idea why you've suddenly decided to hate me but I think it'd be wise if you quit being a five year old at least during the game or else there's no way we're gonna win this match. he said flatly.  
  
Ron finally looked up at him with fire in his eyes.  
  
Me? A five year-old? You should talk.  
  
Well, I'm not the one who's acting like a dumbass all of the sudden. Harry snapped.  
  
Dumbass my arse! Ron retorted. And I suppose you're a saint?  
  
Harry slammed his fists onto the table. Listen Ron. I don't give a fuck whether you choose to be a complete bloody prat towards me. But I won't forgive you if you mess up the game because of it. Gryffindor team doesn't need an idiot for a Keeper.  
  
Ron looked murderous for a minute until his mouth twitched into a smirk.   
  
I'd like to see you try and kick me off the team hero-boy.  
  
I'm not kidding when I say I will. I'll have a good talk with Seamus-  
  
What kind of good talk? the voice of Seamus spoke up from somewhere behind Harry. Harry spun around.  
  
Hey Seam. Harry greeted. I was just reminding Ron here about the importance of today's game. he said offhandedly. Can't afford to lose, you know.  
  
Good Harry. Seamus said thumping him on the back. Then he turned toward Ron. Actually, I was going to talk to you about your practices sometime. Ron, no offense but your keeping has been getting pretty lousy lately. You're not trying hard. Something bothering you?  
  
He was looking at Ron with a concerned expression on his face which seemed to make Ron even more pissed off.  
  
Oh so I'm not a satisfactory player am I? Wish Harry had a perfect twin to take my fucking place, do you? he spat, freckles jumping out terribly against his crimson face.  
  
Seamus shook his head calmly.   
  
No Ron, I just want to know if you've got something on your mind that might be keeping you from concentrating on other things. Because I don't want it to interfere with Quidditch. You should know that.  
  
Despite his fury, Harry was looking uneasily at Seamus. To tell Ron all this before the match was not a good idea. Ron would probably stay moody throughout the game and when Ron was in a shitty mood, he rarely did anything right.  
  
Just then, to make matters better or worse, Harry didn't know, Cho came into the Great Hall smiling brightly. She spotted Harry and bounded over to him, giving him a huge hug and kissing him adoringly on the cheek.  
  
Good morning Harry! she whispered giddily into his ear. Good luck at beating the Slytherins today. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they won after yesterday.  
  
Harry blushed at being embraced so in front of Ron and Seamus, and he managed to naturally shift his position so that he was out of her arms. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulder and grinned.  
  
Don't worry. We won't let anyone down.  
  
He saw out of the corner of his eye that Ron's eyes were narrowed dangerously again. Even Seamus didn't look to happy. The last thing the team needed was a less than cheery Captain.  
  
Seamus coughed loudly and nudged Harry. Well, we should get down to the stadium-  
  
Cho frowned. But you've still got an hour until the game!  
  
Seamus shrugged and smiled good-naturedly. Yeah well, I've got to go over some moves a bit and discuss some new tactics with the team beforehand. So it's never too early.  
  
Harry nodded as if he knew of this plan and gathering his Firebolt, he stood up from the table.  
  
I'll look for you. he said softly as Cho hugged him one last time.  
  
Don't you dare Harry! Don't waste precious minutes looking for me! Just make sure to get the Snitch! she giggled quietly into his ear. Good luck.  
  
Harry grinned and followed Seamus and Ron out of the castle to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
No one could wish for more perfect whether conditions. Clear, cold air, warm sunlight, fresh morning dew.  
  
Their trainers squeaked across the moist grass on the field and into the Gryffindor boy's locker room, where Seamus began donning his Quidditch robes. Ron and Harry followed suit.  
  
Why didn't you call out the others? Harry asked. You _are_ going to go over the plans right?  
  
Seamus gave him a calculating stare and frowned.  
  
I will obviously but I never intended to do the whole Oliver Wood business of going into hysterics hours before the match. I only said that back there cuz I didn't want you to get all lusty and unfocused before the dang thing.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks growing warm but didn't say anything.  
  
Yeah, Harry. _You're_ the one who should be trying to keep their mind on the game and nothing else. Ron jeered. If you let your girlfriend distract you, the whole of Gryffindor won't forgive you.  
  
Shut up Ron. Harry said, trying to stay composed. Like I need to be lectured by you.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the locker room door bang open and Ginny, Tristan, Chad, and Keegan all filed in looking anxious.  
  
Tristan Freechild, Chad Bergesen, and Keegan Platt were the new Chaser and Beaters that year. Apart from Harry, the whole team had been renewed during Harry's fifth year and beginning of sixth since all his former teammates had graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
It had been a bit difficult to adjust to the changes but since Harry's position hardly required interaction with other members, he hadn't been too troubled.  
  
In fact, the number of Gryffindor fans had increased so much since the new team had been put together that even former team Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood's old fan club was outnumbered by the hundreds. And that was saying something.  
  
Ready for the big game? Seamus asked them as they sat down on the cold benches next to Harry and Ron. His eyes were glinting with determination.  
  
Yes Seamus. Ginny replied with her nose scrunched up. God, do you guys ever clean this pig stye out? It smells like heck!  
  
Of course we do. Ron said defiantly. It's cleaner than last week isn't it?  
  
Ginny's eyes roamed over the muddy shoes and towels discarded all over the place and the smelly and unwashed Quidditch robes dangling off the hangers.   
  
If you call this clean, then I would hate to see it when it's _dirty_.  
  
Okay, fine. You want us to tidy it up a bit later, we'll do it, but can we discuss this _after_ the bloody game? Seamus asked irritably. We've got more important things to talk about right now.  
  
Ginny said hastily, seeing the look on the Captain's face.  
  
Seamus pulled the board resembling the Quidditch pitch, out from under the mounds of clothes and rubbed some mud off of it. Muttering something, he tapped the shiny surface with his wand and different colored dots and lines began to fill the board.  
  
All right. So here's the plan. he said seriously. Ron, take third after second whistle. Tristan will be in position at first on our side.  
  
Ron nodded. So we're aiming for a feint?  
  
Yes, I saw it played by the Chud's last season and it worked spectacularly. he then turned to Keegan and Chad. Keeg, Chad. You two will be positioned at rank two and three at first whistle, after that, you're on your own.  
  
they replied in unison, etching the movement of their dots on the board into their minds.  
  
Ginny and I will work on tactic four. We've been practicing it for a while and I think we're good with it. And Harry-  
  
Yeah Captain? Harry said.  
  
Try to stay higher up like in practice, you get a better eye from a distance.  
  
Sure thing.  
  
At that moment, a great rumbling was heard from overhead, announcing the arrival of the rest of the school.  
  
Oh gods. Is it time already? Seamus cried out. He checked his watch. Ten minutes until the game starts. Everyone got what I was saying?  
  
The team nodded and a chorus of was murmured.  
  
Okay, so make sure you got all your gear in place- Ginny! Top snap's   
undone, button it.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and did the top button. You're too strict Finnigan.  
  
Well, this isn't a slut show, it's a Quidditch game. he snapped. All right, ready? Let's go.  
  
He grabbed his broomstick and strolled towards the door. Everyone followed him in a specified order.  
  
The minute the door was opened, a great roar echoed through the stadium.   
  
Scarlet and gold flashed out from all around them and the students all but the Slytherins were jumping up and down waving flags.  
  
Here come the Gryffindors! We have! Captain Finnigan, Weasley, Freechild, Weasley, Bergesen, Platt, aaand Potter!  
  
Another deafening noise erupted from the stands.  
  
Endless shrieks of, We love you Tristan! and Keegan! scream Keegan! was heard from the female spectators. They were easily the most popular players of the Gryffindor team with their dazzling looks. Not that the rest weren't highly sought after either. Harry and Seamus were bombarded with fan letters all the time since the start of the season, and it was driving them insane. Ron was the only one who didn't get any. He had to help them carry the letters because he had none of his own.  
  
They Slytherin team came strutting out of their locker rooms next, with huge identical smirks plastered onto their faces as usual.  
  
A weaker but sill considerably loud cheer exploded from the Slytherin end.  
  
The two rival teams advanced upon the other and Harry's throat clenched when he came nose to nose with the opponent's Seeker.  
  
Malfoy's eyes never left Harry's and Harry forced himself to glare right back at him, to intimidate him, but Malfoy's lips just curled wickedly.  
  
Good luck Potter. he hissed.  
  
You'll need it more than me. Harry shot back.  
  
Captains, shake hands!  
  
New team captain Zabini and Seamus shook hands unflinchingly before stepping back.  
  
Mount your brooms-  
  
Harry swung his leg over his Firebolt.  
  
A whistle sounded shrilly and fourteen players sprang up into the air.  
  
Harry didn't stop until he was well above the rest of the players. He began his search quickly for the Golden Snitch.  
  
Once or twice, he'd spotted a flash of something sparkling but both   
times, it had only been Malfoy's hair.  
  
Damn his bloody perfect hair! Harry muttered angrily as he turned his broom to go in the opposite direction.  
  
But for some cursed reason, Harry couldn't help but sneak glances at Malfoy every now and then.  
  
Malfoy's face was slightly furrowed with seriousness and his eyes were raking the air around him. A strand of his unusually slicked back blonde hair fell into his face.  
  
Harry almost had the desire to brush the strand out of his face for him but then he froze.  
  
_What the fuck was he thinking?_ Revolting thoughts, that's what! He exhaled heatedly, unnerved at his own mind.  
  
Enough about the ferret, he had to find the Snitch.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry was getting desperate, and it was plain to see why.  
  
Ron was doing surprisingly horribly and he'd missed four attempted saves. Although Seamus, Tristan, and Ginny were managing to score, the Slytherin Keeper was doing much better than Ron.  
  
If Harry didn't catch the Snitch now, victory would be out of reach for the Gryffindors, and Harry would rather die then see that happen.  
  
That's when he saw the thing that made his heart stop. Malfoy, shooting by him toward a pair of silver wings.  
  
Harry didn't waste a second. He raced after his archenemy with a fire that only the Snitch could ignite.  
  
he yelled at his broom. His broom obeyed. It inched towards Malfoy until he was only a foot behind him. Then all of the sudden, he heard people screaming and a whistling sound.  
  
Instinctively, his head shot up and he saw a Bludger pelting in their direction.   
  
Watch out! he bellowed as he kicked out his leg and knocked Malfoy off course.  
  
What the fuck Potter! Malfoy shouted angrily, just as the murderous Bludger zoomed past them exactly where they'd been a split second before. His face paled.  
  
Harry swung his head around. The Snitch was gone.  
  
he swore, slamming his hand against the broom handle.  
  
Malfoy was looking at him strangely when the Snitch appeared again near Harry's broom tail.  
  
Harry made a lunge at it and felt his fingers close around it before Malfoy screamed,   
  
And he felt the wind knocked out of him.  
  
He slipped off his broom and everything went black.


	4. A Touch of Emotion

**DISCLAIMER** I own not the characters or the settings, but the plot only.  
  
**[Chapter Four]**  
  
Draco had never been more terrified in his life as he saw the Bludger smashing into Harry with a nauseating force. He watched as if in slow motion, Harry slumping onto his broom and then his body tilting dangerously and finally, sliding completely off.  
  
he heard himself cry out. The only thing on his mind right now was Harry falling. He had to save him.  
  
He shot downward after him with his arm outstretched. Harry was still too far away.  
  
The ground was becoming threateningly close and he almost jumped off his broom in his desperation to reach Harry.   
  
Finally, and just in the nick-of-time, he was able to grab Harry's hand and pull him into his arms.  
  
Jerking out of the near vertical dive, he descended to the ground and toppled onto the grass with Harry still held tightly to him.  
  
He rolled Harry onto his back and realized that he was unconscious.  
  
Potter! Potter! he said loudly as he shook the boy's shoulders clamantly.  
  
A group of people came rushing toward him and he sprang back.  
  
Madame Hooch, Professor McGonagoll and Professor Dumbledore were coming towards them with worried looks on their faces.  
  
I didn't do anything Professor! he said instantly towards the Headmaster. It was a Bludg-  
  
We know, Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagoll cut int. Goodness, take him up to the Hospital Wing immediately!  
  
Professor Dumbledore conjured up a floating stretcher and they heaved Harry onto it.  
  
Dumbledore turned to Madame Hooch. Madame Hooch, will you accompany-  
  
I'll take him, Headmaster. Draco said hastily stepping forward. I can take him to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Professor McGonagoll eyed him suspiciously.  
  
I don't think-  
  
Very well Draco, you may take him up to the castle. But hurry.   
Dumbledore interrupted a ruffled looking McGonagoll. He winked discreetly at him and then ushered the two teachers away back to the stands to calm the frantic spectators.  
  
Draco stared at Dumbledore's retreating back before realizing what he'd said and quickly waved his wand at the stretcher which began to float toward the stadium doors.  
  
All along the way, he was looking at Harry's face which was in deep comatose and his heart was pounding feverishly. _If he hadn't caught Harry. If Harry had crashed to the ground...._ he shuddered to think of the aftermath of it.  
  
With shaking hands, he gripped Harry's senseless one gently until they were at the doors of the Hospital Wing. He pushed the doors open and Madame Pomfrey came bustling forward, her eyes widening at the sight of Harry.  
  
Oh my word! Oh dear! This is why I despise Quidditch so much! The horrible game! she summoned the stretcher hurriedly toward the nearest bed and levitated Harry onto it. A student will get killed one of these days! And _then_ what will we do? It will be too late! Madness!  
  
She continued to mutter cholerically while taking off Harry's robes and wrapping a large bandage around Harry's chest.  
  
Draco goggled at Harry's naked torso. He'd never had been able to tell that Harry was so muscular and taut through the baggy shirts and robes he always wore. He blushed and closed his eyes, trying to subdue himself.  
  
There we go. Well you can return to wherever you need to be Mr. Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey said gazing at him over her spectacles. She obviously knew that Draco was Harry's loathed enemy and didn't think that Draco wanted to be there any longer anyway.  
  
Oh but I want to stay. he said, surprising her immensely.  
  
You want to stay. she repeated, more as a statement then a question.  
  
Draco nodded slowly. I can can't I? At least until he wakes up.  
  
Madame Pomfrey didn't know what to say at first. Was Draco trying to be smart with her? Or was he really very serious?  
  
Finally, frowning distrustfully, she told him that he could stay and watched him as he pulled up a stool next to Harry's bed and sat down. He did look very worried; his face was pale and his eyes were filled with anxiety.  
  
Draco waited until she had left the room to scoot his chair closer to Harry.   
  
Harry's face was no longer contorted with pain. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep now. His breathing was deep and steady and his bandaged chest was rising up and down serenely.  
  
he muttered softly, sure that he wouldn't be able to hear him. God you were dumb to not see that bloody Bludger.  
  
Harry rolled over toward Draco and sighed.  
  
Draco thought for a moment that Harry had woken up but his eyes were still closed and his breathing even.  
  
Draco reached for Harry's hand tentatively again and held it in his own thin hand. Harry's skin was soft and warm, just like he'd always imagined it to be. As if in reply, Harry's flushed lips smiled adorably and Draco's heart melted.  
  
He would never admit to anyone, let alone Harry, what he truly felt for the Gryffindor. The feelings were too deep and insecure. Not to mention that his fellow housemates would probably throw him out of Slytherin and his father would disown him. And Harry wouldn't be too pleased about it either, because Harry hated and loathed Draco.  
  
He'd known since the first faithful train ride to Hogwarts. He'd offered his friendship toward him but Harry had turned it down and given him a cold look that was still clear in Draco's mind as to this day. Harry had chosen a Weasley over him.   
  
He'd had a rightful fit later that night when he was alone in his very own dormitory which his father had gotten for him. He'd wanted Harry to be his friend so badly from the moment he'd set eyes on the naive and innocent green eyed boy in Madame Malkin's shop. Yet, he'd failed.   
  
From then on, he'd decided to cover up his feelings from him and everyone else by being cruel and evil towards his first ever object of lust and he'd been able to keep it up nicely until recently. Now, no longer did it seem possible to tear his eyes away from the beautiful face.  
  
With a saddened sigh, he leaned forward onto the bed and propped his head onto his free arm and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry moaned as he came swirling back into consciousness. His whole body was aching crazily and his ribs felt as if they'd went to hell and back. It was pitch dark in the room.   
  
He tried to move his hand but realized with panic that something wasclamped around it. He tried to move his legs but they felt like led. As if something was holding them down.   
  
_What the hell?_ He thought as he hesitantly groped his other hand at whatever was on his bed. Blood was pounding in his veins as his hand brushed something. Something soft. Something oddly like.... hair? A person?  
  
Feeling more confident that it wasn't a monster, he felt the person's head more scrutinizingly. Unbelievably soft hair, smooth skin like a baby's, a sharp nose, high cheek bones, pointy chin.  
  
He gasped when the person gripped his hand tightly and the weight on his legs was lifted.  
  
Are you awake, Potter? a voice drawled.  
  
Harry held his breath. What the heck?  
  
he hissed quietly.  
  
He heard him smirk. Yes, Potter. It's me.  
  
Harry yanked his hand out of Malfoy's grasp. What the hell are you doing here?  
  
I'm merely watching over you Potter. You should be thankful.   
  
I'm not a baby, I don't need a fucking guardian.   
  
Whatever Potter. Well you wouldn't know since you were sleeping I guess. You were tossing and turning in your sleep, groaning in pain and I changed your bandages and put some more painkilling potion on your cut. Sure you don't need anyone.  
  
You-you what? Harry stuttered in surprise. W-why am I here in the first place?  
  
Don't you remember? You got hit by a Bludger and you fell off your broom. Malfoy said calmly.  
  
Harry's mind raced as images of the game drifted back into his mind. He'd been attacked by the Bludger... _after_ he'd caught the Snitch.   
  
But I caught the Snitch! he said grinning widely.  
  
Yes, Potter. You caught the Snitch. Your bloody team one. Happy?  
  
Yes. I am.  
  
  
  
Fuck you Malfoy. If you're here just so you can insult me, go away. Harry said in a vexed tone.  
  
Malfoy stayed silent. It was bothering Harry because he couldn't see Malfoy at all through the darkness, so he couldn't see the expression on his face.  
  
Harry bit his lip. He was starting to get nervous. The uncanny   
muteness was bothering him immensely.  
  
So I fell sixty feet and I miraculously survived? he asked. He had to say something.  
  
Stop being so thick Potter. _No one_ would survive after falling that far. Malfoy said incredulously.  
  
Then how did I...  
  
Who cares? It doesn't matter.  
  
Who saved me?  
  
I don't know.  
  
But didn't you see...?  
  
  
  
You were right there-  
  
Malfoy huffed irritably. Fuck Potter! You're so stubborn! You just don't give up do you?  
  
No. I wanna know who saved me. And why aren't you telling me? It's impossible that you don't know- Harry paused, realization washing over him. Along with embarrassment. It was a good thing that the room was dark, or Malfoy would have seen his cheeks flushing pink.  
  
It was you, wasn't it? he whispered.  
  
Wha- No. Malfoy said quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Yeah it was.  
  
No it wasn't. And why the hell would I? We're enemies remember? or did that get knocked out of you when the Bludger nearly rammed you to death?  
  
Harry didn't reply and the two of them just sat their for a while in silence.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. Well erm- thanks. he muttered.  
  
He sensed Malfoy tense in his chair next to his bed.  
  
Don't mention it.  
  
So you did!  
  
God dammit! You are the most annoying prat I've ever talked to. Maybe it was better when we weren't on thanking terms! Malfoy snapped.  
  
Well thanks anyways. Harry repeated. But um- why though?   
Why'd you save me? Like you said, we're enemies.  
  
He heard Malfoy sigh in defeat. I don't know. Out of pure instinct? he moved his hand and Harry felt it graze against his own hand. His heart jumped and started to beat furiously.  
  
He felt confused. Malfoy being so close to him in the dark made him feel... nervous and anxious for some reason. His face was warm too.  
  
He also didn't understand why Malfoy had saved him, not to mention stayed by his side all through the night. It wasn't like him at all. It was almost as if... as if he _cared_ about Harry's condition. But that couldn't be right. Malfoy's didn't _care_ for people.  
  
Suddenly a searing pain cut across his lighting scar.  
  
Ow! Fuck! he breathed in painfully, clapping his hand over his forehead.  
  
What's the matter Potter? Malfoy asked sharply.  
  
It-it's nothing, just my forehead... It does that sometimes... Harry mumbled.  
  
he heard the scraping of a chair and felt a warm hand touching the scar on his forehead gently. An electrifying spark ran through his body and he gave an involuntary shudder. But the pain in his head was gone and he felt calmer then before.  
  
Better now? Malfoy whispered softly.  
  
Uh, yeah.... Harry replied just as quietly. He suddenly realized how close he and Malfoy must be. His whole mouth went unbearably dry and he licked his lips.  
  
Malfoy's breath ghosted across his cheek. He felt Malfoy's hand slide down from his forehead, down to his cheek, and then down to his bandaged torso.  
  
His heart was no longer beating properly. Chest heaving and sweat moistening his palms, he tried to swallow air.  
  
the name escaped his lips so faintly that he wasn't even sure he'd though it or really said it.  
  
_Oh god. _ He moaned inwardly and gripped the sheets in his hands. His eyes fluttered close and the next second, he felt irresistibly soft lips press tenderly against his own.  
  
Senses gone completely numb, he kissed back slowly, parting at every breath but never stopping. His own breath was shaky and nervous.  
  
As if he sensed it, Malfoy extended his arm towards Harry's face and cupped Harry's chin delicately. Harry lifted his arm and slid his hand over Draco's shoulder, across the nape of his neck and into his sleek hair.  
  
Malfoy moaned seductively and Harry felt himself harden uncontrollably.  
  
They deepened the kiss into a passionate duel of their fiery tongues, each searching and wanting all they could get from the other.  
  
Draco pushed Harry gently back into a lying position and climbed on top of him. He straddled Harry's stomach and stroked Harry's chest, nibbling lips and eliciting a moan.  
  
Harry had never felt so turned on in his life. He hungrily ran his hands up and down Draco's back and pulled him closer. So close that Draco collapsed and was lying on top of him completely.  
  
Their erections pressed against each others and both gasped at the sudden contact. Now, there was no stopping either of them.  
  
Harry began unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt and Malfoy stripped it off. Harry dragged his raw lips against the newly exposed skin and licked Malfoy's hard nipple possessively.  
  
A series of desperate moans were heard from Draco as he ran his fingers through his own hair.  
  
He began undoing his belt and Harry tugged the slacks off of his slim hips.  
  
Next went Harry's and both were discarded carelessly onto the floor.  
  
Fucking shit. Malfoy breathed. He slipped his hand beneath Harry's boxers and massaged Harry deliberately and slowly.  
  
Harry's lips parted and sucked hard on Draco's neck.  
  
Oh fuck. God. he said through his labored breathing.  
  
Malfoy pumped his hands faster along Harry's length, he was exhaling Harry's name over and over again until Harry couldn't hold it in for another second. He reached his climax and exploded onto their sweat glistening bodies.  
  
Malfoy screamed softly and came a second later, their juices blending   
together.  
  
Smelling strongly of sex, Malfoy collapsed onto Harry and both lay gasping for breath and holding each other, exhausted.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to steady his pounding heart.  
  
When he was finally calmed, he turned his head towards Malfoy and Malfoy looked at him with confused and hesitant eyes.  
  
What was that? Harry asked quietly.  
  
I- I don't know. Malfoy replied, his voice faltering.  
  
This is crazy.  
  
Malfoy gave a hollow laugh. Yeah, you just snogged a Slytherin. Won't your proud Gryffindors be delighted?  
  
  
  
Malfoy stared at him. Duh, they hate us _snakes_ remember?  
  
Harry shook his head, making his damp locks fall into his face in a sexy way. Malfoy gulped.  
  
I meant, _why did we do this?_ Forget Gryffindor and Slytherin. _We're_ supposed to hate each other. I mean why? If we never meant any of it....  
  
You didn't mean any of it?  
  
Well, you didn't at least!  
  
I'm sorry, but are you me? No. I'd appreciate it if you didn't put words into my mouth.  
  
Yeah, but it's obvious you only did the whole... the whole _thing_ just to make an ass out of me!  
  
Malfoy snorted wrathfully. You're right _Potter_. Making an open show of my emotions was an idiotic idea. Especially to someone as obdurate as you.  
  
Your emotions? Right. You're not tricking me. At least not anymore. You're the one that's supposed to be a heartless bastard! I mean, you're a Malfoy! Harry cried out.  
  
Malfoy's eyes flickered. Fuck this Potter. It was stupid of me to waste my time, thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ you'd learn to trust me. he pushed himself off of the bed and began to dress. Forget it. Forget tonight and I won't ever step across your bloody path again.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do at first. A part of him, his stubborn conscience, told him to let Malfoy go. After all, they detested each other. Another part of him was screaming and crying to pull Malfoy back and kiss him again. A very weak string was keeping him from doing just that.  
  
he said as Malfoy was pinning the clasp of his cloak. Malfoy paused, with a raised eyebrow. y-you shouldn't go back now, or you'll be caught by Filch.  
  
Malfoy smirked. Don't worry about me Potter. I don't need a fucking _Guardian_, just like you. he turned to leave.  
  
Er! Uh- one more thing... before- before you leave...  
  
  
  
Harry looked into Draco's glittering gray eyes and a shiver ran up and down his spine.  
  
Did you m-mean it?  
  
Malfoy sighed tiredly. Mean _what_ Potter?  
  
Th- that you....  
  
That I meant it?  
  
Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
You're either really ignorant or really deaf and that's your problem because I'm leaving now.  
  
No! I mean- yes! I mean- Harry stuttered.  
  
Malfoy crossed his arms and studied Harry's face intently. Well, did _you_ mean it?  
  
Harry bit his lip and realized that there was no trickery or mockery in Malfoy's eyes.  
  
I...... I did. he whispered meekly.  
  
Malfoy's eyes sprang open wide.  
  
You _what?_ he breathed.  
  
I- I meant it. I meant it all.  
  
You- you're not serious.....  
  
And don't tell me you didn't Malfoy. Not now that I've told you.  
  
They gazed at each other for a moment before Malfoy's mouth twitched into a smile.  
  
I would never have dreamed that I'd ever hear you say something like that. he said.  
  
Harry blushed. Well, I still haven't forgiven you for what you said to me at the pub.  
  
Yeah, but at least I didn't punch you. My nose still hurts god dammit.  
  
And you think mine doesn't? Your stupid friend nearly got me killed!  
  
I had a little talk with him about that.  
  
Oh good one. A little _talk_ will sure cure him inside out. Harry said, laughing sarcastically at the idea.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Is this what you wanted to lecture me about? Because if it is, then I'm as sure as hell not staying.  
  
Harry glared at him. Fine then. Go. See if I care.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes before making a move towards the door, but Harry's arm shot out and grabbed his sleeve.  
  
What now? Malfoy said exasperatedly.  
  
Harry looked down at his own arm.  
  
Erm... I-I think something's wrong with my arm... it just... I should get it checked by Madam Pomfrey...  
  
If anything needs to be checked, it's your brain, Potter.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort but his mouth was muffled by the closure of Malfoy's lips upon it. Harry shut his eyes and moaned.  
  
There, did I fix it for you? Malfoy asked, pulling away.  
  
Harry stared, dazed at the blonde. Sort of. Maybe. Yes?  
  
Malfoy leaned closer so that they were nose to nose again.  
  
If you really honestly don't want this, I won't make you. But tell me truthfully now.  
  
Harry's mind briefly thought about Cho but something in him knew that he felt nothing for her. Nothing except friendship. He wanted Malfoy. That much was clear.  
  
I'll show you what I want. he said gently. He pulled on Malfoy's collar and pressed his lips against his, with strength as if to prove to him that he was telling no falsehoods.  
  
Malfoy smirked into the kiss. I thought so. He sucked passionately on Harry's lips. Because, I wanted it too.  
  
They fell back onto the bed and snogged once more, except this time, both were feeling more satisfied then before.


	5. A Dream & A Catastrophe

**DISCLAIMER** All characters & setting belong to JK Rowling.  
  
**[Chapter Five]**  
  
The next morning, Monday, Harry awoke to see an empty chair.   
  
No Draco, no nothing. Not even any signs of their actions from the night were visible. The sheets were stark clean.  
  
_It was a dream_. Harry though, feeling disappointment weighing down in his chest. _Of course it was a dream_ Something like that wasn't even plausible anyways. It was crazy. Just like dreams were supposed to be.  
  
The pain in his chest was completely gone and he sat up easily.  
  
Oh good. You're awake dear.  
  
Harry looked to his right and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling out of her   
office toward him.  
  
How are you feeling this morning?  
  
Harry said.  
  
Yes, well then, I suppose you can return to your classes today. You've missed half of Potions already but you should go anyways. The Headmaster wouldn't want you to purposely miss a class.  
  
Harry regretted immediately that he hadn't lied about a pain. Not only would he have to endure Snape's cruel point-docking speech about being late, he'd have to face Malfoy. Even though it had all been surreal, he didn't think he would be able to look at him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey unwrapped his bandages and he changed into his school robes which had conveniently been brought to the hospital wing for him. _Probably Hermione's doings._ He thought with a smile.  
  
He grabbed his bookbag and with a quick thanks to Madam Pomfrey, he hastily made his way down to the Potions dungeon.  
  
He halted outside the door and took a deep breath. He'd be all right. As long as he kept his eyes lowered. He'd be fine.  
  
He pushed the door open quietly and tried to sneak into a seat beside Hermione, but Snape, who seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, caught him before his bottom touched the chair.  
  
Mr. Potter. How kind of you to join us. But I supposed you intended to be fashionably late? Snape leered unpleasantly.  
  
Harry, still keeping his gaze to the floor, chose not to say anything.  
  
Snape snapped. What, may I ask is so intriguing about the   
floor that you cannot have the decent courtesy to look at your Professor when he is speaking?  
  
Harry's inside fumed with embarrassment. He forced himself to look up but he turned his body so that he couldn't see the Slytherins on the other side of the room.  
  
Twenty-five points from Gryffindor Potter and if you don't manage to copy all these notes down by the end of class, I'll double it.  
  
Harry slumped down into his chair and pulled out his quill and parchment. He began jotting down what Snape had written on the board. He didn't even feel like talking back to the greasy-git-of-a-teacher today. All he wanted was to get through the dang class in a hurry and leave.  
  
The hands on the clock seemed to be moving very very slowly. Harry's arms felt as if they would fall off at any second.  
  
He felt a touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Hermione giving him a sympathetic smile. He returned the smile weakly and with a sigh, resumed his writing.  
  
Hermione leaned close to his ear and nudged him again.  
  
Why is Malfoy looking at you all weird?  
  
Harry felt an uncomfortable jolt when he heard this but he couldn't make himself lift his head.  
  
Probably just pondering about a good hex to use on me as usual. he replied. Hoping to sound unconcerned.  
  
was all Hermione said.  
  
The longest ninety minutes he had ever had to endure finally passed and Harry was first out the door. As usual, Ron had been ignoring him and so he hardly felt it was wrong to proceed to Divination without him.  
  
He climbed the long sets of winding and moving staircases without rush. His feet seemed to be doing the navigation for him for his mind was a jumble and busy with hundreds of involuntary thoughts.  
  
Most all of them consisting of a certain blonde.  
  
He felt like ripping his hair out in irritation with himself. he hated the fact that he was so weak to these new emotions... he was supposed to be happy with Cho. But _no._ There he'd had to go and ruin himself. He'd never be the same again.   
  
I'm not in love. he said aloud. It's just my bloody insane hormones.  
  
He repeated it over and over to his mind until he was beginning to actually convince himself pretty well.  
  
Five minutes later, he found himself ascending the rope ladder into the stuffy tea shop of a classroom.  
  
It wasn't long after he'd seated himself that the echoing of student's voices and the thundering of footsteps was heard from below. One by one, his fellow classmates appeared through the trapdoor and seated themselves in the overstuffed poufs and chairs.  
  
Professor Trelawny emerged out of her usual shadowy corner and walked towards them with a ridiculously solemn expression.  
  
Good Morning my dear students. Today, we will be studying the magic of Divination through art. she paused, as if waiting to hear students gasping or exclaiming excitedly, but since the room remained quite silent, she went on. To read someone's inner most, one must learn to express themselves in some shape. And that is where the beauty of Art takes us!  
  
The students retrieved their books at her bidding and read for a few minutes about the unintruiging subject.  
  
Although Harry did not wholey believe in any type of Divination taught by the old bug-eyed fraud, he felt a bit uneasy about expressing his innermost so openly. _What if someone found out about the dream?_ He couldn't bear to think of the reaction the rest of the Gryffindors would give.  
  
The Art, as it turned out, was something quite simpler then anyone would have expected. It was painting. Or rather, blobbing the paper with random colors and seeing what you got in the end.  
  
They were each given a large sheet of canvas paper and a set of magical divination paint', as Trelawny called it.  
  
Harry watched as people around him began to unscrew the pain bottles and dipping their thick brushes in them. With a sigh, Harry did so too. He lifted the dripping brush and flicked it so that the paper was now covered in green blots and flecks.  
  
He studied it for a second, and thinking that it looked like a mess of nothing, he concluded that he was definitely in no immediate danger and s continued on.  
  
Next he took a deep red and splattered it across the paper. After that came silver, gold, black, and blue.  
  
He smiled at his work of art and felt calmed by it somehow. _  
  
Maybe painting is a good stress-reliever._ He chuckled to himself.  
  
All right dear divinators. We'll begin the analysis now... Professor Trelawny peered out over he wide rimmed glasses expectantly. Switch with anyone that is of the opposite gender and analyze each other's carefully. Write down anything and everything you see and I will go over what they mean later. Please begin!  
  
There was a storm of scraping chairs as students got up to find a partner. Harry was spared the embarrassment of searching for one himself as Parvati plopped herself into the chair next to him.  
  
Harry looked up and saw her glaring at him. It seemed that she still upset about the way he'd ignored her during the Yule Ball in their fourth year. _Girls and grudges. _He thought.  
  
He sighed wearily. Why did you pick me if all you came to do was sit and glare at me?  
  
Parvati pursed her lips and smirked. I wanted to analyze you Harry. Maybe I'll be able to see something good that'll pay you back for treating me so awfully at the Dance.  
  
Oh great. he mumbled.  
  
Now hand you paper over. she snapped.  
  
Harry reluctantly gave her his paper and watched her carefully as her eyes bore into it. Enough to burn a whole right through it.  
  
A lump formed in his throat as Parvati let out a soft gasp and her lip curled. She began scribbling furiously onto a sheet of parchment and her smile widened even more.  
  
She's probably just predicting my death again. he reassured himself. Nothing more...'  
  
Oh my... she murmured delightedly.  
  
he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is even better than I thought... Parvati's eyes gleamed mischievously and she finally brought her quill to a stop. Professor! I've finished! she called out sweetly to Trelawny.  
  
Professor Trelawny was at their table in a flash.  
  
Good girl. now if you'll let me have a look at your results... she took Parvati's paper and scanned her eyes top to bottom.  
  
Harry didn't like the look on the teacher's face anymore than Parvati's. It was a look of odd satisfaction.  
  
So when am I gonna die this time? he couldn't help but snap.  
  
The whole class turned their attention to him.  
  
Oh no, no one's dying my dear. she replied lightly. No no. Quite the contrary. Your work of Inner Art seems to be expressing... a certain happiness.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. He had no clue why then, they were smiling as if something awful was going to happen.  
  
Professor Trelawny wrung her hands exasperatedly.  
  
Love, dear boy! You are in love! she cried out.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
Parvati smiled wickedly and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
And it's a Slytherin! she shrieked so that everyone could hear.  
  
The room gasped loudly. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Harry. Harry thought he would pass out from the shock.  
  
You're a traitor aren't you, Harry. Parvati continued, enjoying the moment immensely. I bet it's pug-face Parkison.  
  
Harry looked at her outraged. No! That's just sick-  
  
Lavender shot out of her seat. How could you Harry? How could you choose that slimy filthy Slytherin over a Gryffindor?  
  
Harry nearly screamed through his teeth. I would rather go to hell then like her!  
  
Then who is it? she demanded.  
  
Harry froze. For a moment, it seemed impossible to think correctly. It's no one! he finally managed. I've never even _looked_ at a god dam Slytherin that way! You guys should just fucking GROW UP! He didn't care that he had swore in front of a teacher. To hell with bloody Trelawny and her craziness.  
  
He kicked his chair and gathering up his books violently, stormed toward the trap door and disappeared down it.  
  
Hermione had been right to leave the class in their third year. It was shit. Shit to make his life miserable.  
  
Auror's didn't need to learn the rubbish. He could become one without it.  
  
As he stomped through the empty halls, he realized that if someone caught him out of class, they'd give him detention. So hastily, he racked his brain for a good place to spend the rest of second class. He considered returning to the Gryffindor Tower but the thought of seeing his classmates coming back from Divination made the choice quite unappealing. So instead, he made for the Astronomy Tower. No one ever went there, which was convenient at times like these.  
  
He didn't care that he was making a racket ascending the stairs. Only his fury towards Parvati and Trelawny filled his mind.  
  
God fuck them! he shouted, kicking the door to the top landing open. A gust of cold wind swept against his flushed face. I mean, Pansy Parkison? That's just- do they think I'm _that_- and plus! I would choose _him_ over _her_ any day if it ad to be a Slytherin-  
  
What are you shouting about Potter? You're ruining my peace and quiet.  
  
Harry felt as if he'd been hit by another Bludger. He swirled around.


	6. The Right Decision

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling. God dammit. {sigh}  
  
**[Chapter Six]**  
  
he bellowed. God dammit! I'm having another nightmare! You're everywhere!  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrow and stood up, brushing dust off his robes.  
  
What were you saying about Pansy? You're mad about something.   
he drawled.  
  
Harry glanced through his fingers covering his face, uncertainly.  
  
Tell me I fell asleep in Divination. he pleaded. And that you're just a figment of my imagination.  
  
Malfoy smirked. All right. I'm nothing more than a figment of your imagination. Can I ask you, _what_ then, am _I_ doing in your dream? A smile played on his lips.  
  
Harry's mouth opened and then closed. He cheeks glowed.  
  
And _why_ were you so quiet and obedient during Potions? You didn't even _glare_ at me.  
  
I er-, didn't feel good.  
  
Oh? You look quite healthy to me.  
  
My ribs are still injured.  
  
The Slytherin snorted. You're such a bad liar Potter. Your eyes say everything. If you're not careful, people can use that as a weapon against you.  
  
Fuck off Malfoy. Harry spat.  
  
I was here first, if you don't remember.  
  
Fine then. _I'll_ leave. he turned to leave but stopped when he felt Malfoy's cold eyes penetrating his skin.  
  
Running away from your dream? Or should I say nightmare? Malfoy hissed.  
  
Harry's heart froze.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Oh you don't do you?  
  
  
  
Well let me remind you. Malfoy stepped closer to Harry. Their noses grazed each others. Does this seem familiar?  
  
Harry muttered shakily again.  
  
Then I suppose this will.  
  
Malfoy kissed Harry tenderly. Harry moaned into Malfoy's warm lips. He just couldn't pull away. It was hypnotizing, just like in his dream...  
  
Malfoy let their mouths part and whispered breathily, _Now_ do you remember?  
  
Harry brushed his lips along Malfoy's pearly-white neck.  
  
he murmured.  
  
Smiling, Malfoy pulled him closer and held him tightly against his own body.   
  
In the heat of their bodies, they melted together and touched and kissed each other with a passion that neither had ever known themselves to possess.  
  
By the way. Can I ask you something? Harry asked suddenly, forcing himself to tear his raw lips from Malfoy's.  
  
Malfoy frowned, looking annoyed that Harry had interrupted a very good kiss.  
  
  
  
Since when have you- you know...?  
  
Don't flatter yourself Potter. Because my life is not an open book to read.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Just because we've snogged twice, doesn't mean you're a part of my intimate life now. Malfoy regretted saying that the minute the words had slipped from his lips.  
  
Oh, so I'm just your snog toy? Is that it? Harry fumed. What the fuck Malfoy! Why do you keep doing this to me?  
  
Harry, wait- I didn't mean-  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
You called me Harry.  
  
No I didn't.  
  
Yes, you did.  
  
So what? It's your fucking name.  
  
  
  
Malfoy couldn't help but feel aroused at hearing his name tasting Harry's tongue so naturally. He wanted Harry to continue saying it.  
  
Pinch me Draco.  
  
Malfoy's eyes shot open. Did I just hear you correctly?  
  
I wan to make sure that this isn't a dream. Harry explained.  
  
  
  
Because. Just because.  
  
How could Harry look so pathetically cute when saying something so pathetically childish? Instead of pinching him, Malfoy nibbled affectionately on Harry's earlobe.  
  
It's not a dream. he whispered.  
  
But Harry shook his head. How will I know that you won't just ditch me after today? you've never liked me and it's still hard to believe that we're here right now.  
  
Caressing Harry's nipples softly, he blew into Harry's ear, making him giggle.  
  
What do you want me to do to prove that it's all for real?  
  
I don't know. Harry replied sadly.  
  
Then will this suffice?  
  
Malfoy moved his hand lower along the front of their bodies, past Harry's abdomen, past his hips...  
  
Harry gasped loudly, ramming his body into Malfoy's. Oh fuck Draco...  
  
Both of them could feel their bulge getting rapidly harder as Malfoy deliberately ran his fingers up and down over the other's erection.  
  
Harry's eyes rolled and he shut them, breathing raggedly.  
  
he managed to moan.  
  
Malfoy began to unzip the fly on Harry's slacks, and once they were loose he teasingly slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, massaging and groping.  
  
Harry's body was shaking with pleasure. He wrapped his arms tightly around Malfoy's hips and captured his lips in a ravishing kiss. He pushed Malfoy up against the wall and attacked him fervently, startling Malfoy, but eliciting a desperate moan nonetheless.  
  
Malfoy would never have thought the innocent-looking Gryffindor could do so much to his body. He thought he would go insane with delectation.  
  
Soon, both of their sweaters, neckties, and white shirts were thrown to the floor. Their chests heaved in unison and sweat glistened everywhere.  
  
In the distance, the bell announcing the end of second class rung and Harry and Malfoy were forced to pull away.  
  
Fuck, we should go. Malfoy said quietly.  
  
Harry glared at him. You're gonna stop and leave me like _this_? How cruel is that?  
  
Well, it'll be suspicious Potter, if we're covered in cum you know. A cold shower should do the trick.  
  
Harry swore and snatched his shirt moodily from Malfoy's hands. He felt like banging his head on the wall from the unbearable tension he felt in his groins. How could Malfoy be so cool when _his_ hard-on was just as aroused as Harry's?  
  
Little did he know that the expression on Malfoy's face and what he felt on the inside were completely different if not opposite. He showed indifference but felt like knocking Harry to the ground that instant and finishing the unfinished. But of course, in the name of Draco Malfoy, he couldn't allow himself to do that.  
  
Malfoy you're an asshole, you know that? Harry hissed as he slung his book bag over his shoulder.  
  
I know. A hot asshole though. he smirked.  
  
Conceited prick.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dementor phobian.  
  
  
  
Malfoy snorted and yanked Harry into another deep kiss. Harry was too adorable for his own good. He pulled away and started walking off.  
  
By the way, it's _Draco_, Harry. were his last words as he disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Harry stared after him with a smile twitching on his lips.  
  
Fine. _Draco._ he said under his breath, and he descended after him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The following Wednesday, Harry woke up with his mind made up about a particular something. He was still feeling a bit bad about his decision but it was better to be truthful, rather than lie.  
  
So hoping that he'd get his chance at lunch, he went through morning classes with difficulty, trying not to imagine the reactions he would get.  
  
When Transfiguration ended, he raced out the door in search of the person he had to talk to. Rather quickly, he found her.  
  
Cho was walking down to the Great Hall with her usual annoying group of giggling girls and harry had to muster up his courage to walk up to them.  
  
The other girls broke out into another fit of giggles when Harry stopped them.  
  
Hi _Harry_. one of them cooed, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Harry flushed scarlet.  
  
Erm, Cho? C-could I have a word?  
  
Cho smiled and nodded. Sure, Harry. she replied.  
  
She followed him a little ways a way and he stood, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  
  
Uh, Cho? Th-there's something that I have to talk to you about.  
  
  
  
Harry swallowed, not looking up.  
  
I-I don't think that- that erm... it'll... workoutbetweenusanymore.  
  
There was a deadly silence and Harry braced himself for a slap, a scream, anything.  
  
And sure enough, it came.  
  
Oh my god Harry! You're not serious are you? she shrieked, eyes welling up with tears. Why? WHY? How could you? What's not working?  
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
That bitch! So the rumors are true are they? she spat, tears turing rapidly into flame. It's that Pansy slut isn't it? I knew it! I never would have believed that you'd dump me for her, but I guess you were a lot lower then I thought!  
  
Harry blanched. No! It's not Pansy!  
  
But that made Cho even more furious.  
  
Oh so it _is_ somebody! Who?!  
  
I-I can't say. he mumbled.  
  
Cho screamed in frustration. You are the most cruel, cold hearted bastard I have ever met! I hope you have fun in bed with her! I hope she strangles you to death! and with that, she turned sharply on her heel and dashed off sobbing.  
  
Harry was left standing open mouthed and helpless and feeling like he deserved everything she had said.  
  
With a depressed sigh, he made his way down to the Great Hall. He imagined that he'd get a few cold looks but he never would have expected what was awaiting him at the Gryffindor table.  
  
The minute he'd sat down, Ron came storming over to him, face as red as his hair. There were veins throbbing in his temples and Harry felt frightened out of his wits by Ron for the first time in his life.  
  
He opened his mouth to say a useless , but Ron cut him off.  
  
How could you do that to her?  
  
To who?  
  
Fucking asshole, _Cho_ god dammit! Ron bellowed, not caring that the whole school was watching. How could you be so cruel to her?  
  
Harry looked bewildered. C-cruel? I only- I didn't want to lie about my feelings!  
  
Ron snorted. That's right. _Your _feelings. Don't you ever think about other people? Or are you too much of The-Boy-Who-Lived to care a damn?  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ron was not being fair at all.  
  
And what've _you_ go to do with me and Cho? Harry snarled. Nothing! So shut the fuck up about my life!  
  
You were cheating on her you bastard! Ron roared, hands clenched dangerously. We all know that! Remember Divination? Huh? I never knew that you were so evil. I thought I knew you.  
  
You're fucking right! You don't know anything about me! If you knew _anything_, you'd know that I was never cheating on Cho and what's more, we were never really an official couple!  
  
An _official couple_? That's bullshit! So you're saying that Cho's feeling's don't matter to you? It doesn't matter whether you break someone's heart as long as you're not an _official couple_? That's fucking bullshit I tell you!  
  
I never said her feelings don't matter!  
  
Right! That's why you dumped her in front of all her friends-  
  
That's not true!  
  
You fucking dumped her for someone else!  
  
It was a moment of pure pain for Harry. The trueness of Ron's words struck him hard. He was right. Harry had been a total heartless bastard that dumped Cho for his own selfish self. He hadn't even stopped to consider the damage he'd inflict on Cho's heart.  
  
Harry's voice dropped.   
  
Ron sneered. Well it's kinda too late isn't it? You hurt her Harry. and with that, Ron left the Great Hall. The whole hall was filled with murmuring and whispers.  
  
Harry felt terrible. He wanted to break down and disappear forever. Not only had he betrayed Cho, he'd done it to be with someone that he wasn't even sure really wanted him in return.  
  
He didn't make eye contact with anyone. Not even Hermione. Blinking back tears, he rushed out of the hall too. He wanted to be away. Isolated. Alone.


	7. The First Comfort

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing but the plot. Ladeedadeeda.  
  
**[Chapter Seven]**  
  
Draco had been watching the whole scene anxiously. He was relieved that Harry hadn't let slip anything about him, but he was also furious at Weasley for yelling at Harry so harshly. He could see the pain in Harry's brilliantly green eyes.  
  
Of course Harry had done nothing wrong. He'd been damn right to dump that annoying and overly emotional girl that seemed to be sickeningly obsessed with Harry. Draco cringed every time he remembered seeing her filthy lips kissing Harry's rosy and luscious ones. If he hadn't stopped them that day......  
  
Harry was finally his, after so long.  
  
When Harry had run out of the Great Hall, he'd almost stood and gone after him but he'd felt Blaise's eyes watching him and so he had put on a bored face and continued eating. He would have to talk to Harry later.  
  
Later that day, after dinner, Draco discreetly pulled Harry away from the throng of students going back to their dormitories and led him to an empty classroom a safe distance away.  
  
Harry was looking horrible. A mixture of regret, dejection, and sadness were in his eyes and Draco wanted to slap Harry across the face so that he'd snap out of it. But he restrained himself.  
  
he started. Harry shook his head.  
  
Don't Malfoy. What I did was wrong. And us together is wrong too.  
  
So it's back to surnames is it? Draco said coldly.  
  
You know it's not right.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Please don't tell me now that you're a homophobic.  
  
I-I'm not! It's just that I hurt Cho and I was being selfish. I mean, I'm not sure if you really want me even. Harry was purposely avoiding Draco's eyes.  
  
But don't _you_ want me? Draco asked.  
  
Harry seemed startled at his soft tone. Draco caressed Harry's cheek affectionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
I do... Harry muttered quietly. It's just that I don't want to be a bastard... well I already am- but you wouldn't want to be with me anyways.  
  
And why would you think that? Draco asked, amused at Harry's excuses.  
  
Well, I'm boring and a bad kisser and I'm not your type. You like darker, sexier peo-  
  
Harry paused when he heard Draco laugh out loud. He'd never heard Draco laugh like that.  
  
What makes you think I like darker guys? Well, if you're talking about skin... then I'd have to say that you're tan is just a total turn on.  
  
Harry blushed and glared at him. You know what I mean!  
  
And if you're worried about not being sexy... well you're right. You'd still have to convince me on that one, but your kissing is not _that_ bad._ Not bad at all_. He added to himself.  
  
Gee, thanks. Harry said dryly. I feel like I'm being analyzed by you.  
  
Hey, you're the one that brought it up.  
  
Harry stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.  
  
Oh please. You look like such a five year-old when you do that Harry. Draco drawled.  
  
Whatever. Anyways, back to the point. We shouldn't be together. We've been enemies for too long. It'd be too awkward. And plus, my friends will hate me for it-  
  
We don't have to tell anyone.  
  
You mean, like, a secret relationship?  
  
Yes. At least for now.  
  
This time, it was Harry's turn to laugh.   
  
That's improbable and impossible. And even if it _did_ work, it'd be a pain to keep up. We'd have to act normally during the day...  
  
Draco sighed in frustration. Trust me, it'll work.  
  
Harry frowned doubtfully.  
  
Come here.  
  
  
  
I said. Come here. Draco beckoned Harry to him.  
  
Harry inched forward cautiously.  
  
God dammit just get your little ass over here!  
  
Harry was about to protest when Draco slipped his tongue in between Harry's parted lips and kissed him passionately.  
  
He continued sucking and kissing even though Harry was trying with all his might (unsuccessfully) to push Draco away.  
  
Harry completely crumbled against his will and he let out a defeated whimper. He kissed back fervently and pulled their bodies closer.  
  
Draco skillfully removed Harry's school robe and unbuttoned the offending shirt. He ran his hands over Harry's tanned muscular chest and moaned into Harry's mouth. Harry's body was unrealistic. Too flawless. Too damn perfect.  
  
Harry nervously began to undress Draco too. His eyes were lust-filled and desperate, making Draco want to take him right then and there, but he didn't know if the raven haired boy was ready for that.  
  
He waited patiently as Harry struggled awkwardly with the buttons until at long last, the shirt fell uselessly to the floor.  
  
They attacked each other again and Harry pushed Draco to the floor. He groaned from the coldness of the stones and from the seductiveness of Harry's surprising attitude.  
  
Harry lowered himself onto Draco and straddled the blonde's hips. Their erections rubbed against each other slowly and tenderly.  
  
Fucking get your pants off Harry. Now. Draco breathed.  
  
Obeying, Harry yanked his pants off. The second he was fully nude, Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and rolled over so that he was now on top. he liked to be in control.  
  
But when he leaned down to kiss Harry, he saw that Harry was pouting.  
  
he asked bewildered.  
  
Why do _you_ get to keep your pants on?  
  
Muttering under his breath about mood-ruiners, he stripped off his own trousers and boxers and resumed his play.  
  
He grinded his hips into Harry's and Harry bucked.  
  
Oh fuck. Harry whispered hoarsely. He couldn't control himself. He shivered and shuddered and moaned at Draco's skillfulness.  
  
When he felt Draco's body parting from his, he opened his eyes.  
  
but his words were drowned by his own gasping when he felt his cock being enveloped into Draco's warm and wet mouth. He almost failed to stifle a scream.  
  
Draco smiled inwardly at Harry's pleasured reactions. He swirled his tongue around Harry's head, sucking it and tasting him. He could feel Harry's tension. He would come soon. Draco wasn't that far from his climax either.  
  
This was seventh heaven.  
  
Oh. My. God.... Draco! Harry screamed as he emptied himself into Draco's mouth. He felt a sudden warmness on his legs and knew that the Slytherin had come too.  
  
Draco swallowed all of Harry's juices and licked his lips smirking. He fell on top of Harry and cuddled into the firm chest.  
  
You taste good Harry. he said teasingly. It wasn't a lie though.  
  
Don't make me get hard all over again. Harry muttered breathing   
heavily. He caressed Draco's face gently and planted a kiss on his nose.  
  
You're so god damn sexy after snogging. Draco murmured.  
  
Only after?  
  
Uh huh.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
It's true.  
  
Harry sighed. Draco was sexy. _Always_. Every move, every expression, every word of his, screamed sex.  
  
You think we should head back? he whispered finally.  
  
Draco lifted his head. Yeah, it's getting colder in here and it's probably late. He sat up and kissed Harry again.  
  
They quickly got dressed and left the classroom one at a time. They   
didn't want to risk being seen together or it would definitely arouse suspicions.  
  
Draco left first, walking fast and stealthily towards the Slytherin   
dungeons.   
  
He was almost there when someone stepped out of the shadows a few feet away from him.  
  
he gasped.  
  
Blaise was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and grim look on his face.  
  
Draco, I was worried about you. he simpered with a sneer. Where   
were you out so late at night?  
  
Draco's mind raced with excuses. He licked his lips and frowned.  
  
The Library, and why would you care?  
  
Is it a crime to be worried?  
  
Yes. Mind your own ass and not mine.  
  
Blaise stepped closer to him. They were close enough to touch their noses.  
  
I think you've been somewhere else. he hissed.  
  
Draco glared at him. I said I was at the Library god dammit. Now MOVE.  
  
In the Library _jacking off_ perhaps? Draco froze. Your body smells sickeningly of it.  
  
Fuck off Zabini of I'll hex you so bad that you'll never be able to fuck anyone, every again! Draco reached into his robes to retrieve his wand.  
  
Blaise smirked but stepped aside.  
  
As Draco pushed past him, he whispered, I'll find out who, and you know that.  
  
Draco didn't stop. Ignoring Blaise, he went thought the enchanted wall of Slytherin Dungeon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[A/N]  
Alrighty! Here, I'd like to take a bit of page space to thank my reviewers!  
ehem  
  
Lo26 (review from chapter 3): Thank you for your awesome-o review=) I'm working on my updates!   
  
Liona Skycat (review from chapter 5): I'm glad that you found the story enjoyable! It's terribley fun to write too. And yes the chaps are coming:)  
  
Swiftrunner (review from chapter 5): Eep, yeah. Those dang cliffies huh? lol. The art thing was just a pop up thing in my head. Sudden inspiration should I say? J/k j/k.   
  
The Princess of Slytherin (review from chapter 6): Yeah Cho is a bi-otch. At least in this story. lol. She'll appear later again in the story. I'm really glad you like my fic though! Thank you!


	8. Ron & Hermione's Confession

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling.   
  
**[Chapter Eight]**  
  
For the next week, the two secret lovers continued to see each other every night, snogging in empty classrooms for endless hours. The nights were what both looked forward to so much. During the day, they tried to stay away from each other, but occasionally, when they _did_ accidentally meet, they'd be forced to throw each other nasty insults and hateful sneers. It pained both of them immensely to see hurt flicker in the other's eyes after a particularly cruel spit. But they'd make it up to each other every night with soothing kisses and caresses.  
  
Sometimes though, they'd start off the night by yelling at each other and attacking each other insanely. They'd bite, they'd scratch, and they'd suck mercilessly. But in the end, they'd always manage to make each other come.  
  
They still hadn't had sex, even through all this. Harry seemed to feel uneasy and insecure about it and Draco would understand, while feeling a bit exasperated each time he'd had to stop himself before going too far.  
  
_When Harry?_ he'd asked.  
  
_I don't know. Just not yet._ Everytime, those words were mouthed by Harry.  
  
All Draco could do was wait.   
  
Sex wasn't something he could force. He wanted the timing and place to be right. That's what Harry probably felt too.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Cho was still furious with Harry for dumping her. She should have hated the heartless boy but instead, the fire inside her seemed to increase her want of him even more. She was determined to get him back, even if she had to do drastic things. She could not stand the thought of him with any other girl.  
  
That was when the perfect plan came to her. It literally _did_ come to her. Along with freckles and red hair.  
  
She was walking back alone to the Great Hall from using the loo when Ron Weasley came to her blushing profusely.  
  
She grimaced inwardly at his less than attractive looks but faked a smile.  
  
Hi Cho- I'm er- Ron... he stammered looking terribly embarrassed.  
  
Hello Ron. Cho replied.  
  
He shuffled his feet awkwardly and cleared his throat. She remembered when Harry had been the same when he'd brought up the hateful subject. _Were Gryffindors all like this?  
  
_I was wondering... he nearly whispered.  
  
_Get it our already!'_ Cho felt like screaming.  
  
Er- will you.... will you..... go- will you out with me? the words came in a rush out of his mouth. Will you go out with me Cho?  
  
Cho stared at him dumbstruck. _Go out with **him**? What? He had to be kidding! Most unpopular guy on the Gryffindor team, awful freckles and hair, gangly- NO._ Cho's mind exploded at the incredulous thought. She was about to refuse flat-out but not before a brilliant beyond brilliant idea had formed in her head.   
  
A plan to get Harry back.  
  
She forced a huge grin on her face and hugged the shocked looking Ron tightly.  
  
Of course Ron! Of course! So we're a couple now?  
  
Ron's eyes were wide and dazed.   
  
You- you serious? You'll go out with me?  
  
Duh! I was waiting for you to ask me! I thought you never would!  
  
Wow. Fuck- I mean- sorry. he reddened even more. I was worried I might be too quick... I mean it's only been a week since... but I've liked you for a long time and....  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. Don't worry about it. Harry was a bastard. It   
was a good thing he broke up with me.  
  
Ron nodded sympathetically. I can't believe he treated you so awfully. I'm so sorry.  
  
Let's not waste our breaths talking about him all right? Wanna go get some lunch? she winked and slipped her arm around his.  
  
Ron grinned bashfully and with trembling hands, entwined his fingers with her delicate ones.  
  
Yeah, I'm hungry. he mumbled faintly. He still couldn't believe his luck. He was too busy goggling at her to realize though, that she was yanking him through the corridors rather violently.  
  
His heart jumped into his throat when they reached the open doors of the Great hall and she pulled him closer to her.  
  
Heads turned to look at the new couple and Cho was pleased to see that Harry was among them looking shocked. She deliberately steered Ron toward the Gryffindor table and then when she was absolutely sure that Harry could see them both clearly, she abruptly ran her fingers up Ron's chest and grabbing his collar, drew him in for a long and deep kiss.  
  
Honestly, she felt as if she would gag but she faked a lusty look on her face.   
  
When they finally broke away, Ron was speechless and breathless. She shot Harry a satisfied look before walking off towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Harry stared at Cho and then at Ron. He opened his mouth to say something but Ron held his hand up.  
  
Don't even bother.  
  
I was just going to congratulate you.  
  
Ron's eyebrows shot up into his hair.   
  
Why didn't you tell me you fancied her Ron? You should have. Harry smiled. I could have introduced you to her sooner.  
  
I managed fine on my own. Ron said cooly.  
  
Harry was surprised that instead of anger, he felt somewhat relieved.  
  
She seemed happy, which is great. I'm sure you'll be better for her than me.  
  
Ron smirked. No doubt about that.  
  
The remark felt cold to Harry but he knew that Ron _would_ be better for Cho. So he just shrugged it off. He turned to Hermione, realizing that she hadn't said a word, but she wasn't there.  
  
Where's Hermione? he asked no one in particular.  
  
She ran off about five minutes ago. Neville answered pointing a stubby finger at the door.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. She ran off? But why?  
  
Neville shrugged. Dunno, but she was crying I think.  
  
What the-? Harry stood up. I'm gonna go find her.  
  
Ron was too wrapped up in ogling at Cho so he went after Hermione by himself.  
  
The first place he checked was the Library. The place was practically her sanctuary. But she was no where to be found among the rows and rows of books.  
  
_I suppose no one would come here to cry. Not even Hermione_. He thought, kicking himself for his stupidity. _I should've gone straight to Gryffindor Tower..._  
  
He dashed up the last moving staircase and halted, panting in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Pink Lily Toes. he gasped. The entrance swung open and he scrambled through. he called out. He heard a hiccup coming from his right and saw Hermione sitting in the corner of the common room surrounded by wads of tissue.  
  
she stammered, eyes red and puffy. Wh-what are y-you doing here?  
  
He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione gave an embarrassed sniffle and Harry let go of her and instead, seated himself in an overstuffed armchair next to her.  
  
Hermione. What's wrong? he asked her gently, reaching out for her hands.  
  
Hermione blew her nose loudly and shook her head.  
  
It's nothing Harry. she said sadly.  
  
But it can't be nothing! I've never seen you so upset!  
  
It's ridiculous though. You'd probably laugh at me.  
  
Oh come on Hermione. We're best friends. You can tell me anything. he said soothingly. He wiped a tear escaping from her eyes and smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled timidly back. She bit her lip, unsure whether she should really tell him.  
  
Come on. Tell me. Harry said again.  
  
Oh all right! she burst out, burying her face in her hands. It's Ron.  
  
Harry asked confused. Did he say something to you?  
  
Hermione let out a sob. No Harry. I'm in love with him.  
  
There was a still silence as Hermione's words registered in Harry's mind.  
  
You-you.... Ron?  
  
I'm sorry Harry! I don't know why! We're always arguing and being rude to each other but I care for him Harry! And- she let out a huge sob. and now it's too late because he'll never see me in that way! I suppose he'll be happy now with-with someone as beautiful as Cho.   
  
Harry wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. They were his too closest friends after all and he'd never expected anything like this to happen.  
  
Please Harry. Don't be mad at me. Hermione pleaded softly.  
  
Of course I'm not mad at you! Why would I be? I think it's great.  
  
Well, not really anymore since it seemed that I was too proud and slow to realize my feelings for him before it was too late.  
  
Harry inwardly felt that Cho and Ron seemed rather content together but it also pained him to think that Hermione could not tell Ron her feelings.  
  
It's not too late Hermione. You should tell him anyways. he persuaded.  
  
Hermione laughed softly. And get murdered by Cho? No, I'll be fine Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. Are you sure?  
  
I'll get over it soon enough. she replied sadly.  
  
If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you, kay Mione?  
  
Thanks Harry. she embraced him and kissed his cheek. Okay, so now that I've told you _my _deadly secret, you have to tell me _yours_. she suddenly grinned at him.  
  
Harry gulped. I-I don't have any.  
  
Oh yes you do! she said. Who is it? Tell me!  
  
Who is who? but his weak lied were not working at all.  
  
You know who I'm talking about Harry! Don't even try to look all innocent!  
  
  
  
Your new girlfriend! The one you dumped Cho for!  
  
Harry smiled sarcastically. Thanks Hermione, you sure make me sound decent.   
  
Hermione waved her hand dismisively. Stop stalling. Now who is it? I promise I won't tell anyone.  
  
He knew that he could trust her and everything but he wasn't sure she would take it well at all if he confessed to her that he'd been snogging a muggle-despising Slytherin that had given the trio nothing but trouble till now.  
  
Mione, I don't think- he looked at her uneasily.  
  
Hey, I told you about Ron. Whoever it is, it can't be worse then that right? I mean, I didn't mean it that way- she blushed. I meant, it can't be worse than me falling in love with a best friend.  
  
Harry suppressed a laugh. Okay, but promise not to slap me or hex me...?  
  
She nodded eagerly.  
  
It's..... a Slytherin... he began, taking his time.  
  
N-not _Pansy_? she whispered. Of course if it is.... then I'll understand that.... there must be _some_ good in her....  
  
No! No, no, no! Ew, not her. Harry couldn't help but make a face.  
  
Hermione looked relieved. Well, no one's worse than _her_, so she can't be that bad. Unless it's Millicent Bulstrode- HARRY! It's not-  
  
Oh fuck no! he shouted disgustedly. Hermione! You're ruining it here for me!  
  
Oh, sorry. she smiled.   
  
Erm...it's...... er..... got blonde hair....  
  
She rolled her eyes. Yes and?  
  
G-gray eyes...  
  
Gray eyes? I don't remember any girl with gray eyes... Well, except for Malfoy. she snorted. He's definitely feminine enough- she froze at the look on Harry's face. Oh Harry! you're not talking about _him_?  
  
The blush in Harry's cheeks was burning. He shifted his gaze to the floor.  
  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed silently. She looked completely lost.  
  
I knew you'd hate me for it- and I don't blame you. he said quietly.  
  
Wait so- so you're erm.... _gay_? she asked tentatively.  
  
Harry coughed. Oh um... well, this is the first time I ever... I mean, I can understand if you're uncomfortable with that-  
  
No, no! I'm okay with it- it's just that... that I never thought you were... I mean, you're a popular Quidditch player, you've got the whole girl population of Hogwarts at your feet-  
  
You're not appalled and disgusted?  
  
Harry! You think I'm that low and awful? I have no problem with... I mean, maybe you can even tame Malfoy for all of us. she teased.  
  
Harry smiled in spite of himself.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with warmth and happy tears. Oh Harry. As long as you're happy, I don't care what in the world you decide to do. But if Malfoy turns out to be the same old brat, and if he ever hurts you, bitch slap him for me.  
  
Harry's eyes grew big in surprise.   
  
Oops, sorry. I should go wash my mouth out. she giggled, but then turning her face solemn again, she gave a squeeze to Harry's hand. I'll be here for you too Harry, if there's anything you wanna talk about.  
  
Thanks Mione. I feel awful. I came here to comfort you and I end up being the one comforted. I'm sorry.  
  
No, I'm glad you told me. Makes me feel like more of a significant friend!  
  
You were, are and always will be Mione. Harry whispered, hugging his caring friend.  
  
In the distance, they heard a clock's chime, announcing the end of lunch.  
  
We'd better untangle ourselves before people start accusing _us _next. Hermione laughed, pulling away from Harry's embrace and smoothing the wrinkles from her shirt.  
  
People just love crazy rumors, don't they. Harry sighed. He got up from his chair too and began picking up the scattered tissue paper, and tossed them in to cackling fire.  
  
When the room was returned to it's original state, they gathered up their books and made for Herbology together.


	9. To Be or Not To Be

**DISCLAIMER**All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling.   
  
**  
  
[Chapter Nine]**  
  
Draco was in agony, and it was all Harry's fault. The naiveness of the raven haired boy made everything so difficult to deal with. Every time he had to sneer at him he'd see misery in the sparkling eyes. Harry should know fully well by now that it was all show and that he didn't mean any of it.  
  
Harry never flinched when Draco had spat the same insults a year ago. Only now that they truly loved each other was it tireingly painful to spite each other. But Draco managed to just deflect the hurt, and he was upset with Harry that _he_ couldn't. Harry was much too softhearted for his own good.  
  
It was night and Draco was lying on his bed, staring up at the canopy, when there was a knock on his door.  
  
Sighing, he sat up. Usually he'd be with Harry but Harry had been desperate to study for a neglected Transfiguration test for tomorrow and so he was alone. All alone in his room.  
  
The knock came again.  
  
He stomped over to his door, unlocked it and threw it open.  
  
he snapped irritably. Oh Blaise. What do you want? he frowned at the other Slytherin coldly and leaned against his door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
Blaise smirked. Nothing, just checking up on you. Why aren't you out tonight?  
  
Draco fumed. How do you know that I've been- he stopped. You know what? Just fuck off.  
  
He was about to slam the door in his face but Blaise pushed it wide open forcefully.  
  
Draco shivered inwardly at Blaise's icy look.  
  
Get the fuck out of my room Blaise.  
  
No. Not until you talk. Who are you with every night Drake? Who's your new fuck-buddy?  
  
Don't call me Drake! And he's not my fuck-buddy! he gasped. _Fuck fuck fuck, WHY did I have to say that?  
  
_Blaise's eyes were glinting.  
  
So it's a he, is it? Well well well. Sick of female whores so going after wizards now?  
  
Anger seeped through every vein in Draco's body. Zabini, I'm this close to killing you.  
  
But either Blaise thought that Draco hadn't the guts to kill or he didn't care because he seemed unfazed by the murderous blonde standing in front of him.  
  
Who is it Drake? You can tell me.  
  
Fucking asshole. I wouldn't _dream_ of telling _you_. Not in a million centuries.  
  
Why? Why be so secretive? Perhaps it's someone you _can't_ tell about. Blaise hissed.  
  
Draco tried to look as if he thought Blaise was just a moron and an idiot.  
  
Could it be.... Potter? Blaise's voice as barely audible but Draco caught his words as if he'd been slapped across the face.  
  
Of course not! he retorted, collecting himself. I would never touch the filthy bastard!  
  
You don't seem so convincing. the other sneered. Tell me. What's so wonderful about The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived huh? What's so _golden_ about him that you'd choose him over a decent Slytherin?  
  
What the fuck Zabini. I said it wasn't fucking Potter! Draco gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
It seems like the Gryffindor's rubbed off on you. Your eyes are telling me so clearly that you're lying. It's rather sexy. he reached out a hand and traced Draco's eyelids.   
  
Draco jumped back. Don't fucking touch me!  
  
An angry flame erupted inside of Blaise, and Draco could see it. But he didn't care. All he had on his mind was to protect Harry.  
  
Stop being such a gullible ass, Draco. Potter doesn't deserve you. He's not right for you. Mark my words, he'll cheat on you sooner or later. He doesn't care about you, he's a fucking Gryffindor.  
  
Shut up Zabini! One more word out of that bloody mouth of yours and you'll regret it!   
  
Your father won't be happy about this. Neither will The Dark Lord. You know that. Blaise spat.  
  
Well, they're not going to find out. Draco said menacingly.  
  
What if I tell them?  
  
You won't. Or I'll definitely kill you.  
  
Killing me won't make them forget, will it?  
  
Then I'll just do it now. Draco snarled.  
  
Or you could spare yourself the crime by doing just one thing for me. And I swear to hell that I'll never bother you again.  
  
Draco paused and lowered his wand which he'd been pointing at Blaise's chest.   
  
Are you trying to black mail me?  
  
Blaise smirked. No. It's simple. All you have to do is one easy thing.  
  
I'll hear it first before I make any rash decisions.  
  
Uh-uh. You take it or leave it.  
  
Draco studied Blaise's face carefully. He was tempted to take the offer but he'd be crazy to do so. Blaise could have anything up his sleeve.  
  
After a moment of silence, Draco pocketed his wand.   
  
I'll take your damn deal.  
  
Blaise murmured, a satisfied smile curling on his lips.  
  
Now what the fuck do I have to do? Be your servant for a day?  
  
Blaise shook his head, still grinning eerily. Kiss me.  
  
Draco's insides churned with horror. What the fuck? No way in hell!  
  
A deal is a deal, _darling._ Blaise smirked.  
  
_ A deal?_ Draco fleered inwardly. _And since when does a Malfoy stay to true to pacts?_   
  
All right then, Zabini. he said cooly. You want it? You get it.  
  
His eyes were glittering slyly as he closed the distance between them. Blaise was looking practically gleeful at the suggestiveness of Draco's' body language.   
  
Draco trailed a thin finger along Blaise's jaw around his lips, down his neck and finally grabbed his collar tightly. He pulled his face close to Blaise's, who's breathing was becoming shallow and staggered. Their lips were on the verge of touching when he lifting his other hand, and smirked.  
  
he hissed.  
  
With a startled look on his face, Blaise's body vanished from sight.  
  
Draco's lip curled smugly. Never mess with a Malfoy, fucker.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Replies:  
  
**Sennia35: **I totally know! Slash is da best! Thanks for your review!  
**  
portmanroxsmysoxs: **Will be updating very soon!   
**  
mandraco:** Thank you tons. I hope to get more reviews too! I love it!  
**  
Aera-chan:** evil laugh Yes, Ron's a little asshole here. But he's not all that bad later on.   
**  
tsubasagahoshi:** Yes it's the whole love messed up triangle. Ron is really very innocent you know? Hehehehe, there's more evil to come.....  
  
**TBC**  
_  
_


	10. Injurious Plans

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling.  
  
**[Chapter Ten]**  
  
Apart from spending time with Draco, flying and Quidditch was Harry's world of paradise. Anyone could see that, if they watched Harry during practices. He was born to be on a broomstick and no one could deny that.  
  
Today's practice had gone well. He'd been mastering the Wronski Feint for a while now and he felt pleased when Seamus had told him that h could easily be better then Viktor Krum. He couldn't wait to try it out at their next game.  
  
The seven players were now heading back to the locker rooms after and especially consuming practice, sweaty and muddy.  
  
Good practice guys. Good work. Next will be Monday! Don't forget!  
  
Everyone began heading out the door when Seamus called Harry back.  
  
Harry? Do you mind if we talk a bit? Seamus asked.  
  
Harry looked at him curiously. Er, yeah. What's up captain?  
  
Seamus paused and then looked pointedly at Harry. Where do you go every night?  
  
H-how do you kno-  
  
Some of us are still awake when you sneak out Harry. he replied sharply.  
  
I-I've been er-going to the Library. Harry said lamely.  
  
At eleven pm?  
  
Erm- doing some... research... don't want teachers to find out...  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes! I mean- yeah. But I'm not letting it interfere with Quidditch. he   
added quickly.  
  
That's not the point. It isn't safe Harry, to go wandering around the school alone. You-Know-Who is still out there and wanting your head on a gold platter. You're being really thick you know.  
  
Harry couldn't understand why Seamus was so concerned and protective of him.  
  
I'm looking after myself well enough Seamus. It's good of you to worry, but I'll be fine.  
  
Seamus frowned. you're not back with Cho are you?  
  
Harry's heart jolted. No. She's with Ron now.  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Well, I'll see you later Seam. Harry grinned and turned and walked out of the locker room.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaise groaned painfully as he picked himself up from between the lines of bleachers. Rubbing his sore buttox and looking around, he saw that Draco was no where. In fact, he was no longer even in the castle. He was in the middle of the stands on the Quidditch field.  
  
That bitch! he snarled under his breath as he made his way down the steps.  
  
But a movement on the grounds made him stop. he squinted his eyes and realized that it was the Gryffindor team, coming out of the locker rooms after practice.  
  
He quickly sneaked down and stood, spying in the shadows of the tall benches.   
  
As he watched the Gryffindors exit, he noticed that two people were still inside. Taking his chances, he inched closer to the door.  
  
Voices were coming from inside.  
  
Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter's voices.  
  
His eyes flickered.  
  
A malicious grin spread across his face as he listened to the conversation, and a thought began to form in his mind.  
  
The voices died and Blaise could hear footsteps coming toward the door. He ducked just in time as Harry walked out.  
  
After making sure that Harry was out of sight, he snuck in quietly, and found Seamus pacing back and forth with a perplexed and bothered look on his face. He looked up when Blaise came in and stood stalk still.  
  
If you didn't notice Zabini, this is the _Gryffindor's_ locker room.  
  
Blaise shrugged. Oh, I know. I just thought you'd like to know about something.  
  
Seamus snorted. More like you've come to spy on our new moves.  
  
No. It's about Potter, Finnigan.  
  
The sandy-haired boy's cold look disappeared and his eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
What about him?  
  
Blaise smirked. You're wondering where he goes every night. _And_ I could tell you. You _do _ have a thing for Potter right?  
  
Me? No. Seamus said hastily.  
  
Don't lie. You're always staring at him and checking him out. You couldn't be more obvious. If you want him, this will be your chance to get him.  
  
Seamus considered all of it for second. It was true, although he didn't say it, that he _did_ want Harry badly and was desperate to get him.  
  
So where's he gone to every night? he snapped. He didn't really trust the sneaky Slytherin after all.  
  
Bluntly, he's out fucking his ass off with a particular someone. One   
of my housemates to be specific.  
  
Seamus burned with rage. _What?_ Fucking who? he shouted.  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Seamus just gaped. Y-you're kidding right? he asked weakly.  
  
  
  
Why should I believe you?  
  
Because it's the only fucking true fact you'll get.  
  
But Harry and Malfoy- they're enemies!  
  
Not anymore. They're lovers.  
  
Holy shit! Seamus swore. I'll kill Harry for lying to me...  
  
Why don't you try getting him back instead? Blaise suggested, looking at his nails.  
  
Seamus looked outraged. And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?  
  
Use your thick brain Finnigan. Devise a plan. Don't go running after him. Make him come running to you.  
  
Right. Like that's a piece of cake.  
  
God, are Gryffindors all so brainless? Of course it'll be difficult if you try to do it by yourself. The answer is flashing right in front of your nose! USE SOMEONE.  
  
Seamus furrowed his brow.   
  
This is ridiculous. Forget it. he rolled his eyes and was about to turn around when Seamus finally voiced what he'd been trying to get across.  
  
Cho Chang.  
  
Good job _Seamy_. Now onto step two. Blaise sneered mockingly. You're on you're own to think up a good plan. And I'm threatening you when I say _Get fucking Potter fucking away from Draco._'   
  
And with that, he swept out of the locker room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another Saturday morning at breakfast. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table munching on toast.  
  
Ron, who usually arrived at the Great Hall with Cho dangling off his arm, had come in solo today and Harry couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
Where's Cho? she asked with a forced look of concern.  
  
Ron frowned. Dunno. Said she had something important to do. Didn't tell me what though.  
  
Just then, Cho walked in, followed by Seamus a few steps behind her.  
  
Oy Seamus! Ron called out, hoping to get Cho to notice him and come over, but Cho continued on toward the Ravenclaw table without so much as a glance in his direction.  
  
Probably didn't hear you Ron. Harry said at the look of disappointment on Ron's face.   
  
He was surprised when he found her staring right at him, but when they met eyes, she shifted her gaze.  
  
Right'. Harry thought. He was a little unnerved at the piercing look in her eyes. Probably just my imagination'.  
  
So, what are you guys gonna do today? Harry asked, turning back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Well, I'm studying in the Library for Monday. I'd nag you two to come along because if anyone needs to study, it's you two, BUT, since you'll never come anyways, I'm going by myself. Hermione said with a sniff.  
  
I'll go with you Hermione. I've got nothing to do. Harry said.  
  
Good. And you Ron?  
  
Er- sorry. I've gotta meet Cho after breakfast. She said she wanted to talk about something, yesterday. Ron said, relieved that he had an excuse to not go to the Library.  
  
Oh all right. Hermione sighed. Well, looks like everyone's leaving. Let's go Harry-  
  
Harry was about to follow her from the table but someone called to him.  
  
Hey Harry! Harry swung around. I need tot talk to you quick about a new strategy formation I've thought up for the team. Seamus said, waving Harry over. I'll only borrow him for a bit Hermione, he'll meet you there.  
  
Hermione, looking a bit upset, just nodded and went off alone.  
  
No one had noticed that Cho had grabbed Ron and left the hall in hurry.  
  
All right. What's this new strategy that you have? Harry asked.  
  
Seamus sat back down and motioned for Harry to do the same.  
  
Harry, I just wanted to apologize for Thursday.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. You mean, the little talk we had in the locker room?  
  
Seamus nodded. I didn't mean to sound fussy and annoying about things. It's just that not only would I kill myself if something happened to our Seeker, but you're also a great friend and I care about you.  
Harry smiled. Thanks Seamus. You're an awesome captain and friend too.  
  
Seamus gazed at Harry with lusty eyes. Wait, no. _Lusty_? Scratch that. Harry's mind screeched. Can't be right.  
  
If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm the man, Harry. he winked.  
  
Yeah, I'll keep that in mind, Seam. Thanks. Harry grinned in reply, punching Seamus' arm playfully.  
  
he whined.  
  
Harry teased.  
  
Oh shut up. Seamus stood up and checked his watch. Well, I'm gonna go down to the pitch a bit. I'll see you later.  
  
Harry watched as Seamus strolled out of the Great Hall whistling.  
_  
Seamus can be an idiot sometimes but he's a good guy. _Harry thought to himself. Then he remembered his promise with Hermione and left the now empty Great Hall in haste.  
  
No more then fifteen steps into the corridors, angry shouting of two people could be heard. Harry recognized the voices immediately.  
  
He ran toward the voices. They were coming from an empty classroom in the main corridor.  
  
The minute he appeared in the doorway, a sobbing Cho slammed into him and Harry caught her before she fell. She didn't even look to see who it was, and she just buried her face in Harry's chest and cried.  
  
Wh-what happened? he asked startled, at Ron who was standing at a distance.  
  
Ron's face was beet red. I have no idea! She just started yelling at me and-  
  
Cho's wails broke his sentence.  
  
What the fuck! he shouted.  
  
Harry noticed that Cho was gripping his shirt with trembling hands.  
  
In a barely audible and quivering voice, she whispered, He tried to r-rape me last night.  
  
Harry's eyes shot wide open.  
  
He WHAT? he bellowed.  
  
Ron asked loudly. Harry glared at him furiously.  
  
And you called ME a fucking asshole! I can't believe you! You-  
  
Cho whimpered softly. Please, let's leave.  
  
Harry stopped shouting at Ron but with a murderous look on his face, he led Cho out of the room.  
  
Hey! Where are you going with _my_ girlfriend? Ron demanded.  
  
Your girlfriend, my ass! Harry spat and they ran off before Ron could catch up to them.  
  
They ended up in a deserted and unused corridor a ways off and Cho jumped into Harry's arms again.  
  
Shh. It's okay Cho. It's okay. he whispered soothingly. He knew that Cho wasn't okay but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
Cho's crying began to quiet down and she lifted her tear stained face to look at him.  
  
Thank you Harry. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along.  
  
I'm just glad that you're okay Cho. he smiled. Cho- I really didn't mean to hurt you that day-  
  
Cho shook her head. Harry, it's fine.  
  
  
  
Don't talk.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him softly.   
  
At first, Harry felt like pulling away, but Cho was hurt. She was just seeking comfort.  
  
And so, after hesitating, he kissed her back tenderly.  
  
Suddenly, a loud clanking noise echoed through the corridor, bringing Harry back to his senses. He parted from Cho looking uneasy.  
  
We shouldn't be doing this. he said.  
  
Why Harry? Cho cooed, smiling at him.  
  
We-we broke up remember? We're not a couple anymore. And plus-  
  
But Harry, I know you want me and I want you! So why are you being so distant? I love you Harry.  
  
Harry blinked. This was _not _how things were supposed to turn out.  
  
Er- Cho. I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm- I'm with someone else.  
  
Cho's smile completely disappeared.  
  
  
  
I- I thought I told you before that-  
  
But- but this can't be right! Harry! You're supposed to like me! she cried out.  
Cho, I'm sorry. I really am. he lowered his arms awkwardly and stepped back. I didn't meant to deceive you or anything. That-that kiss wasn't meant to be like this...  
  
Cho's eyes refilled with fresh tears again and she took off down the hall, leaving Harry to brood miserably.  
  
God fucking dammit. I'm screwed. he muttered, kicking the wall.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neither Cho nor Ron appeared at dinner that night. Harry knew that Ron was up in his room sulking and Cho was somewhere crying. He wanted to comfort Cho again but he felt that things had gone too wrong anyways. He truly hadn't meant to lead her on in any way with that kiss. He had assumed that she was just kissing him to be comforted.   
  
Not only was Cho and Ron mad at him, Draco seemed to be avoiding him at all costs. Earlier that day, Draco had said that he had to work on an assignment with Blaise and now, he wasn't even looking at him or throwing insults either.   
  
After dinner, a lone owl swooped over his head and dropped a letter into his lap.  
  
He picked up and examined it curiously, and recognized the elegant and slightly feminine script as Draco's.  
  
Eagerly, he opened it and unfolded the letter.  
  
_Harry,  
Meet me tonight on the Astronomy Tower at at eight o'clock.  
-D  
_   
  
It was just that. No _I love you' _or _I miss you'_ like in his usual letters.   
  
Who is it from? Hermione asked, leaning over.   
  
She nudged him playfully and gave him a look that said, _you get him, tiger!'_.  
  
Oh shut up. he said grinning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Responses to Reviews:  
My thanks to:  
  
Angelkitty77  
Snapple  
Hermione21  
Larissa  
Spideria  
elkebabyand  
****rainbowdust  
_  
Love you all!_**


	11. Two Broken Hearts

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling.  
Please please please review! It helps so much! Thank you!  
**  
[Chapter Eleven]**  
  
What do you want, Blaise? Didn't get enough of the Quidditch Pitch yet? Draco sneered as Blaise led him away from the Great Hall after breakfast. If you try anything fucked up again, I'll send you somewhere much more enjoyable.  
  
I want to show you something. Blaise said quietly.  
  
  
  
Blaise stopped abruptly. Draco, forget about last Thursday okay? It doesn't matter. I deserved what I got.  
  
Draco peered at him oddly. What going with him? He was acting unnervingly nice. Something that Blaise never was.  
  
You're up to something again aren't you? Draco accused.  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes wearily. No, I'm not. Why do I always have to be doing something suspicious?  
  
Don't ask me.  
  
Blaise looked as if he wanted to return something nasty but instead, turned and continued walking. Just follow me.  
  
Draco considered ditching Blaise and going to find Harry, but something in Blaise's tone of voice made him want to know what Blaise was leading him to.  
  
Soon, he found himself walking along deserted corridors which had classrooms that were never used. Curiosity was getting the better of him but he stayed silent.  
  
Suddenly, Blaise threw out his arm in front of Draco to stop him.  
  
Blaise, wha-  
  
  
  
He listened. A sobbing voice could be heard echoing down the twisted hallway. He looked bewildered at Blaise. Had they come to listen to a girl crying? But then he heard something that made him freeze.  
  
Shh. It's okay Cho. It's okay.  
  
_It was unmistakably Harry's voice. _   
  
He started to walk toward the voices but Blaise grabbed his arm and shook his head. He led Draco quietly down the corridor until they could see what was happening from behind a suit of armor.  
  
Draco's heart stopped beating at what he saw. Harry was standing against the wall, hugging Cho very affectionately in his arms.  
  
Cho was looking up into Harry's face and smiling.   
  
Thank you Harry. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along.  
  
I'm just glad that your okay Cho. Harry caressed her cheek and smiled back. Suddenly, he looking rather anxious. Cho- I really didn't mean to hurt you that day-  
  
Cho shook her head. Harry, it's fine.  
  
  
  
Don't talk.  
  
And what happened next, almost made Draco pass out. Cho was kissing Harry. And Harry was kissing back. _His_ Harry. He was kissing his ex-girlfriend passionately. As if he cared for her and loved her.  
  
Draco wanted to punch the living daylights out of Harry but he was too stunned and paralyzed to do anything. He turned around and ran off in the other direction. He didn't even stop when his foot hit the suit of armor, he just wanted to get far far away from there.  
  
Fucking whore! Draco screamed once he was back in the Slytherin common room. Many people looked at him but he just stormed up into his room. He didn't even notice that Blaise was still with him. Fucking son of a bitch!  
  
Draco- Draco. Are you okay? Blaise asked cautiously.  
  
Draco whirled around to face Blaise. What do you think? I'm fucking _not_ okay! And you _knew_ about all this! You fucking knew about all this!  
  
Drake, that's why I showed you. I wanted you to know the truth about Potter.  
  
Shut the fuck up! he shouted. He picked up one of his school books and threw it across the room, where it shattered the mirror on his closet door. He's been cheating on me! The bastard! And with _her!_  
  
Blaise stepped closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around the trembling blonde.   
  
Fuck off Blaise! Draco tried to get away from him but Blaise held him tight.  
  
he said running his hand up and down Draco's back to soothe him. Forget about Potter. He's just a stupid fucker that doesn't deserve a minute of your time. Forget about him.  
  
Draco calmed down slightly and took in shuddering breaths.  
  
He _wanted_ to forget about Harry. He _wanted_ to erase the sickening scene that replayed itself over and over in his head. Harry couldn't have betrayed him. He couldn't have been kissing Cho Chang. He couldn't have been embracing her like a lover would embrace their love.  
  
But no matter how many times he told himself that, he knew that it had all happened in front of his very eyes. He tore at his mind and yelled at it to stop playing games with him, but he knew that it wasn't his brain that was hoodwinking him, it was Harry.  
  
He tried to stifle angry tears but they escaped his eyes none the less. And Blaise was there to wipe them away. Draco couldn't understand why Blaise was being humane all of the sudden but he didn't really care either. It felt nice to be held and comforted.   
  
He finally lifted his head to see Blaise steadying him intently, as if he wanted to say something momentous but Draco beat him to it first.  
  
How did you know about them being there? his voice was weak and shaky. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer to the question.  
  
Blaise paused, his mouth slanted regrettably. It doesn't matter.  
  
Yes it does! You always try to get around things by saying that it doesn't matter blah blah blah. I _want_ to know!  
  
Well, don't murder me if I tell you... the reason I knew was because they've been going to that corridor together for a while and... I got suspicious and so I followed them this one time and....   
  
I knew it. Draco said bitterly. I knew that it'd be something like   
this. I should have listened to you when you first told me not to trust Potter. I'm a fucking Slytherin. It was obvious that he'd never really learn to love me....  
  
Drake. You don't need him. I'll be here for you. I won't let you go like that bitch. Blaise breathed onto Draco's cheek. Give me a chance.  
  
For a moment, Draco was silent. He stared into empty space thinking. Thinking about what would happen to him now. First thing was first, he'd have to break up with Harry. Just thinking about that made his heart ache terribly. He felt so hurt that he thought death would be a more pleasant experience.  
  
And Blaise was right. He would take care of Draco. _He_ wouldn't take their relationship for granted. _He _was a Slytherin....  
  
_But you love Harry._ A voice said softly but surely.  
  
No I don't!' he retorted to himself.  
  
_You don't love Blaise, that's for sure._  
  
But he showed me Harry's secret.'  
  
_He's selfish. And he's evil. You know that.  
  
_Draco didn't know what else to say to himself. He knew that he didn't love Blaise. He never did, and never would. If he got together with him, then he'd only be doing that to escape Harry. Draco Malfoy wasn't a coward.  
  
Blaise? I can't be with you. he said, stepping away. I can't.  
  
Are you still thinking about Harry? Blaise demanded.  
  
No. I just can't be with you. I don't love you.  
  
You're just too caught up in your emotions Drake. You can't be sure yet!  
  
Blaise. Fuck off. And I mean it. he crossed arms wearily. I need to be by myself for a while.  
  
Blaise looked as if he wanted to argue but he just closed his mouth and turned to walk out of Draco's room. There was no rush. Blaise wasn't worried. Draco would see soon that he needed Blaise. That he wanted Blaise.  
  
After Blaise had left and shut the door behind him, Draco was finally able to let all of his emotions out unfeignedly. He slumped onto his bed and buried his face into the soft pillow and let the tears fall freely.   
  
He felt more lost then a minute ago. He had nothing now. He didn't have Harry, and Harry was everything to him.  
  
Had Harry just been using him this whole time? Was he a mere _fuck-buddy_ just as Blaise had said a while back?   
  
He was completely oblivious to the time as he lay in his bed, crying and calling out Harry's name miserably. He'd lost Harry forever. Harry was gone.  
  
Eyes, red and swollen, and cheeks flushed, he got up from his bed after long hours and went over to his writing desk near the broken mirror.   
  
He had to see Harry. One last time.  
  
He reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of letter parchment and eagle quill and began to scribble a very short note.  
  
Sealing the cream colored envelope, he summoned his owl from the perch in his room and tied it quickly to it's leg.  
  
It's for Harry Potter. he said, petting the beautiful creature fondly. He watched as his owl flew out of his open door and sighed.  
  
He checked his watch and seeing that it was nearly time for dinner, he proceeded after his owl.  
  
The Great Hall was filled with chattering students as usual, or more so perhaps because it was a Saturday. Avoiding Harry, he sat down discreetly at the Slytherin table and gazed numbly at his plate. He was aware that there was food everywhere but he felt as if he'd hurl if he ate anything.  
  
Blaise seemed to notice too because he looked at Draco with a concerned expression.  
  
Draco just wanted to be left alone.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two dreaded hours later, he was dragging his feet up the winding steps of the Astronomy Tower. In a few minutes, harry would be out of his life forever. He was doing the right thing. He wanted to believe that.  
  
The night air was dark and cold, and for a second, he was wishing that he had the Gryffindor's strong arms wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, but he gritted his teeth and shook himself.  
  
He couldn't think of Harry like this anymore. It would only make the parting more difficult.  
  
_He doesn't love you._ He repeated to himself. _And you don't love him._  
  
Time seemed to snail by as he stood waiting on the cold landing of the tower. It was only two minutes past eight but it felt like he'd been there for hours.  
  
Frowning and muttering irritably to himself, he leaned against the wall.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when something invisible and soft brushed his lips. But he knew immediately what it was. Or rather, _who_ it was. He'd tasted them upon his skin so many times...  
  
Fighting his desire to feel the sensation again, he pushed the invisible person away from him and pursed his lips.  
  
Sho yourself Potter.  
  
There was a pause before Harry's body began to appear out of nowhere and the silvery cloth puddled on the cold stone floor.  
  
Harry's expression was furrowed with question at Draco's look. He stepped forward to touch him but Draco flinched and backed away.  
  
Don't even think about touching me, traitor. he hissed.  
  
The green eyes flashed with pain.   
  
What the hell, Draco? Is this some sort of game?  
  
Draco smirked. That's all I ever was to you anyways.  
  
Harry looked aghast. What? No! How could you say that? And- what's wrong?  
  
Me. Us. I should have known that you never cared for me. Well, maybe you enjoyed the sex, but that was it, wasn't it? I trusted you.  
  
Harry felt himself going insane. He had no idea what Draco was trying to say.  
  
Draco- what the fuck are you talking about? You know I-  
  
Love me? Draco cut in coldly.  
  
Harry said incredulously.  
  
Ha. You've gotten better at lying to me. How many more of them do you have?  
  
You're whacked up, Draco! I haven't been lying-  
  
Draco exploded with rage. What about the fact that you've been cheating on me Harry? Huh? Don't tell me that that doesn't qualify as a god damn lie!  
  
WHAT? Cheating on you? I've been fucking doing no such bloody thing!   
  
Draco let out a high pitched and icy laugh. It gave Harry unpleasant shivers.  
  
Draco said. I saw you today. Kissing Chang. Don't even fucking try to tell me I'm wrong.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. His eyes looked scared.  
  
Y-you saw that?  
  
Yes _Potter_, and quite frankly, you seemed to be enjoying it. Just like in the Three Broomsticks!  
  
Harry cried out. You've got it all wrong! It's not how it looked-  
  
Do you know that that line is the most commonly used excuse in relationships? _Not how it looked_, my ass! Draco was practically screaming.  
  
Harry was shouting desperately too.  
  
But it's true! She needed to be comforted and all the sudden she was kissing me! I swear that it didn't mean anything!  
  
Draco's eyes were flickering dangerously. He wanted Harry to just fucking admit it.  
  
You weren't even resisting! Hell, you looked _used_ to it! How long has this been going on? Days? Weeks? From the beginning of- of our, _thing_?  
  
No! I told you, it was just once, yesterday! And it meant nothing! I don't care for her! I care about you!  
  
Draco sneered. Well that's just your luck Potter, because I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Go run along to your beloved _girlfriend_ and fuck your dick off if you want to, you fucking straight-ass het! We're through!  
  
And with that, he pushed violently passed Harry and ran down the stairs.  
  
Harry didn't even come after him. It was over.


	12. To Take Advantage

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling.  
  
** [Chapter Twelve]**  
  
Harry felt like he'd been torn to pieces. Feeling confused, betrayed, and hurt, he slumped to the ground limply.  
  
So Draco had seen his kiss with Cho. He felt awful. No, awful didn't even come close to describing his feelings. Even if he hadn't meant anything with that kiss, he knew that he'd hurt Draco immensely.  
  
But Draco had got it all wrong. He _hadn't_ been cheating on him. He'd never even touched or let along talked to her since they'd broken up.  
  
Somehow, he had to tell Draco that.  
  
A tear dropped onto his hand and he realized that he was crying. Draco meant everything to him. He couldn't imagine a life without him  
  
A soft rustling sounded from behind him and startled, he stood up.  
  
he whispered hopefully.  
  
No, it's me Harry. a tall figure with sandy hair stepped out from the shadows.  
Seamus! What are you doing here? Harry asked worriedly.   
  
Harry... I'm-I'm sorry about Draco.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
You heard- our conversation?  
  
Well, yeah. I'm sorry Harry... I didn't mean to listen but I saw you come up here and I couldn't help but be curious about what you were doing.... he paused at the stricken look on Harry face. But I knew about you and Draco already.  
  
What? H-how?  
  
Seamus ignored the question and went on.  
  
I want you to know something about him. What he accused you of is complete bullshit. For one, I know for a fact that you've never cheated on him with Cho and for another, he's just blaming you and using you as an excuse.  
  
Harry stared hard at him. Wh-what do you mean?  
  
Harry, I found out that Draco has thing going on with Blaise Zabini. A Slytherin housemate said that they saw Zabini go into Draco's room a number of times-  
  
Harry covered his ears frantically. No! That's not true! I don't want to hear it! It couldn't be true. Not his Draco.  
  
Seamus reached out a firm hand and gripped Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry, listen to me. I know it's painful but you've done nothing wrong! It's Malfoy that's been betraying you! He used you as an excuse!  
  
Harry screamed again, sobbing. No! No, no, no no....  
  
I'm sorry I had to tell you this Harry, but I didn't want you to suffer through it, thinking that you were the one that did wrong. You did nothing Harry. He's just blaming you. Seamus pulled Harry's hands away from his face gently. Look at me Harry.  
  
Harry, tears running down his face, saw Seamus gazing at him with gleaming eyes. The hazel eyes wended their way deeply into Harry's own eyes and for a moment, he forgot why he was there and why he was crying.   
  
Harry, I care too much for you to get hurt. And if Malfoy thinks that he can do that easily, I'll kill him. Because... I love you Harry.  
  
Harry was speechless. His mouth went dry with surprise and he felt lost. Completely lost.   
  
Seamus hugged Harry tightly and nuzzled his nose into Harry's messy hair.   
  
I've felt this way for a long time. But I could never tell you... I never had the guts to... he whispered softly. I want to be with you.  
  
A wave of emotions swept over his insides as he stood there, embraced by Seamus' warm body. His bruised heart felt comforted by the kindness and affection of his words. He'd never have guessed for real, that the Gryffindor Team Captain had feelings for him and the shock was somewhat enchanting.   
  
he said weakly.   
  
Please don't reject me Harry. Please. Say that you'll let me be yours.  
  
_If Seamus loved him so much, who was he to refuse? Draco didn't love him. Draco didn't give a shit about what Harry felt at all. Harry didn't really love Seamus in return but that would come in time. He was sure. And plus, he need someone to help him mend his injured soul..._  
  
With trembling lips, he kissed Seamus' mouth nervously. Seamus responded immediately and with eagerness and bliss radiating out of every pore_.  
  
_I love you Harry.   
  
And Harry let himself be swallowed into Seamus' passion, burying the memory of Draco far, far away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Days and weeks went by and the old tension between Draco and Harry that had first been there after their break-up was slowly fading away. Draco learned to once more draw heavy curtains around his heart, and his icy and malign self had seemingly returned. He snapped at everyone, shot insults at innocent passerby's, and aggravated everyone that wasn't a pureblood.   
  
Harry on the other hand, was still muddled inside. His new relationship with Seamus was still kept a secret. Seamus had wanted to act normally in front of everyone but Harry had objected and pleaded that they just act like friends when others were around. He felt that he still wasn't quite ready to make another commitment about love.   
  
He'd convinced himself that he was finally over Draco and that he was in love with Seamus. Seamus was kind and gentle and caring. And what's more, he loved Harry back. Unlike Draco.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blaise was still Draco-less and he was getting desperate. His plan hadn't worked the way he thought it'd work. He'd expected Draco to come running into his arms after breaking up with Harry, but Draco was still stubborn and unrelenting to him.   
  
Although the outside of the blonde boy had returned to his old self, he could see that the cold gray eyes were empty. Unemotional. The gleam had gone, the sparkle had gone. Harry Potter had not disappeared from Draco's mind. He'd merely faded away.  
  
He wanted Draco, yes. But he was going to force his patients to endure until Draco had healed his wound.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Sunday night and exactly Harry and Seamus' two week anniversary, or so Seamus wanted to call it. He'd snuck some drinks into the boy's dormitory for a little celebration since the other boys wouldn't be returning to for another couple of hours. They were all out snogging with girls in the common room.   
  
Harry was grinning when Seamus gave him a small box.   
  
It's a present for you Harry. To show you how much I love you.  
  
Harry opened the box and gasped when he saw a stunning gold ring with a black stone embedded in it. The stone sparkled mysteriously in the dim candlelight.  
  
Wow Seam! This is beautiful! he breathed. Thank you so much!  
  
Seamus smiled, pleased at the surprised look on Harry's gentle face. He leaned in and kissed Harry.  
  
Let's drink. Cheers Harry. he raised his glass to Harry's and drained it in one swig.  
  
Harry giggled and let the fiery drink trickle down his throat. It felt   
wonderful.  
  
Soon, they'd emptied nearly five bottles and both were feeling extremely tipsy.   
  
I'm getting sleepy Seamus. Harry slurred, seeing a blurry Seamus through his heavy eyelids. Maybe we should-  
  
Suddenly, Seamus threw himself at Harry. Harry yelped.   
  
Wh-what are you doing Seam? he said drunkenly. His brain wasn't understanding what was happening to him.  
  
Seamus' sloppy lips were all over Harry's body. He ripped his and Harry's clothing off and forced the raven haired boy onto his bed. He dizzily muttered the silencing charm and lowered his body onto Harry's.  
  
Harry asked nervously.   
  
But his lover wasn't listening. His strong hands were pinning Harry onto the bed and his legs were rubbing against Harry's hungrily.  
  
Harry was about to ask again when an excruciating pain that he'd never felt before pierced his lower body.  
  
he screamed. The torturing pain was slicing repeatedly in his groin as Seamus' body pumped up and down over him.  
  
_What was happening?_ He no longer felt so inebriated. The realization of what was happening was beginning to sink in.  
  
No! No! he cried out desperately, trying to push Seamus' body away from his. Seam! No! Don't do this! Please!  
  
But it was too late. Seamus had gone past the line that Harry had drawn to protect himself. Tears of pain and nausea filled his eyes and he whimpered helplessly. He closed his eyes and let his body go. Numbness spread over him and he just lay there, feeling Seamus inside him but at the same time, feeling nothingness.   
  
With a groan of pleasure, Seamus released himself into Harry and collapsed on him.  
  
That was great Harry. Seamus said, cuddling into his body. Let's do it again soon.  
  
Harry winced and let out a dry sob. But Seamus didn't hear. He was already asleep.  
  
He felt dirty. Disgusting. Repulsive. This was not how their night was supposed to turn out. It was supposed to be a romantic night together, and what just happened was anything _but_ romantic. It was sick. _Harry_ felt sick. He was sure that he was going to throw up sooner or later.   
  
He cried himself to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, he was awoken by the sound of someone calling his name.  
  
He opened one bleary eye and his head rammed with pain.   
  
he groaned trying to roll over. But the he saw Seamus sleeping naked next to him under the covers and the whole night returned to him. He looked down at his arms and saw red and purple bruises where Seamus had restrained him. He quickly hid them under the sheets. His body was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Harry? You there? he heard Ron's voice calling him from somewhere in the room. He heard the sound of hangings being pulled and a gasp. H-Harry! What the fuck are you d-doing in Seamus' bed?  
  
Ron? Is Harry in here?  
  
_Oh no._ Harry moaned inwardly as he closed his eyes. He heard another shout of surprise.  
  
What the- are they... _sleeping_ together? Dean asked incredulously.  
  
Ron called again.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and his cheeks flushed as he looked at Ron's shocked face.  
  
Were you drunk?   
  
Harry bit his lip and nodded.   
  
  
  
Are you guys... like.... together?  
  
Harry nodded again, blushing even more furiously.  
  
You-you're _gay_?   
  
Come on Ron. Don't pester him anymore. What's wrong with being homosexual? Dean asked sharply, trying to yank Ron back.  
  
N-nothing... it's just that.... wow. I mean. Er- I never knew that Harry was... that Seamus was.... Ron stuttered. Why have you been keeping it a secret?  
  
Harry managed to sit up, holding his head in agony. We-we didn't want to tell anyone because we thought that people would accept our relationship. he looked up. Why aren't you mad at me?  
  
Ron frowned. Mad at you? What do you mean?  
  
About Cho.  
  
Ron's ears went red. Oh, er... well.... the thing is.... I erm...  
  
Dean grinned widely and nudged Ron in the ribs.  
  
He's going out with Hermione now, that's what.  
  
it was Harry's turn to exclaim in surprise but he recoiled when another headache attacked him. How? When? Why?  
  
Ron looked away, face as red as a tomato. Well... last night... we got kind of drunk and... well, she kinda told me how- how she felt about me and to be honest I always liked her too, but I never thought that she'd ever like me in the same way so I never told her.... and...  
  
They snogged.  
  
Ron roared, punching Dean on the arm. Shut up!   
  
But you tried to rape Cho! Harry said remembering the reason for the fight between the three in the first place.  
  
Ron blanched. What the fuck? Who ever said that?  
  
Cho. The day you guys broke up. She said that you tried to rape her and hurt her.  
  
I did no such fucking thing!   
  
But she was crying her eyes out Ron!  
  
Well fuck her because I never did more then kiss her! And she never let me kiss her if other people weren't around!  
  
Harry's head was killing him. But why would she lie about something like that?  
  
I don't bloody know but I can't believe that you would think that I'd do something like that! Ron fumed.   
  
Well you weren't exactly being amiable with me either, remember? Harry said coldly.  
  
I-I'm sorry about that Harry... I was jealous that you always got all the girls and everything.... Ron said regretfully. I'm sorry, mate.  
  
At that moment, Seamus stirred in the bed next to him.  
  
Ugh. Bad. Bad. Head.... Ow. he mumbled incoherently as he tried to sit up.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the three boys looking at him with curious eyes. He looked at Harry and his eyes shot wide open. Harry was naked. And in his bed. He hastily looked down and realized that he was just as stark naked.  
  
Oh fuck. he hissed. Shit.... Harry?  
  
Harry avoided Seamus' eyes. It was too painful to look at him.  
  
Harry's attitude confirmed everything for Seamus. His mouth dropped open and he wrapped the sheets around himself.  
  
Dean was the one that broke the awkward mood by giving out a whistle.   
  
Why do you guys looked so miserable? You guys should be happy! You know, sex is just the first step in a good relationship. he grinned.  
  
Seamus managed a weak smile. Harry- I-I'm really sorry...  
  
Keeping his head bowed, Harry shook his head. It's okay Seam. We were both drunk.  
  
You sure?  
  
Yeah, it's fine. Hey we should all get breakfast. he said, trying to sound cheerful. Carefully, hiding the marks on his arms, he grabbed his boxers from the foot of the bed and put them on. Then he got out of Seamus' bed and went over to his own four poster.  
  
Geez Harry! I might just go gay for your body. Dean said teasingly.  
  
Hey! Don't you dare! Harry's mine! Seamus said, taking a swipe at his best friend.  
  
Harry blushed all over again and tried to shut their voices out as he grabbed a towel from his trunk.  
  
I'm gonna go take a shower. he said over his back as he hasted out   
of the room.  
  
The warm water on his sensitive skin felt incredibly soothing. His body ached all over and he noticed that his thighs were covered in bruises too. There was an bright red bite mark on his neck too.  
  
_How could I have let that happen?_ He leaned his forehead against the smooth tiles and closed his eyes. _I didn't even let Draco..._ NO. Thinking about Draco was not an option. He'd forbid his own mind not to think about the Slytherin ever since they'd broken up.   
  
He hadn't wanted his first to be like last night. He'd always dreamed that sex was something pleasurable and loving, and that he would do it when the time was right. With the right person. Last night had just been... nothing more than a nightmare. He felt broken and empty.   
  
And now Seamus would think that Harry was okay with sex since they'd done it once. But truth be told, he wasn't. He was scared of it. He just wanted to disappear all together.  
  
Slowly, he got out of the shower and dried himself off. The other's were probably waiting for him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Thanks to all my _wonderful_ Reviewers:  
  
Aternus Eternus  
Soft Willow  
Lord of the Potters  
Lunatic Pandoraland****  
Kyle-Brofloski3  
  
**


	13. Two Wrongs Make a Right

**ZOWIE BOWIE: IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
_Disclaimer: All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling  
  
_[A/N] **_Alrighty. NEW CHAPTER. This took quite a bit of energy to write. I think it's the longest chapter in this story. (And no it's not the last chapter, don't worry). It's a very tender chapter and so I hope you guys like it. Please please please review for me! I will be sad if I don't get many reviews:(  
But I love you all anyways!**  
  
**_[Chapter Thirteen]   
  
Monday was a dreaded day for Draco Malfoy. Not just because it was the beginning of another long week of dreadfully boring classes, it was because, that was the day when they had double Potions with the Gryffindors. Which meant that he'd have to see Harry.  
  
It wasn't nearly so much of a problem to ignore Harry in the corridors and in the Great Hall, but in a classroom where his seat was only a few feet away from Harry's, it was difficult. Very difficult. It caused him so much concentration and stress to act like the seat in front of him was empty.  
  
As he was heading toward the Potions dungeon for his first class, he noticed that a few people were standing in the corridors whispering excitedly about something. He really didn't care and would have passed on without a glance if he hadn't heard them say;  
  
Oh my god. I know! I mean, _Harry Potter?_  
  
He stopped in his tracks. His books slipped from his arms and the contents of his bag scattered onto the floor.   
  
Who would have guessed?  
  
Well, he always seemed a bit... odd.  
  
He's not so innocent and clean after all!   
  
The group of girls giggled.  
  
Draco took his time to gather up is belongings. He held his breath while trying to catch everything that the girls were saying.  
  
It's just too bad. one of them said sadly. Cuz I thought he was such a hottie. But then again, Seamus is a hunk too.  
  
Draco unconsciously clenched his hand stiffly around a book.  
  
Who do you think was on top?  
  
Another spell of gleeful titters came from the group.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his ears. For some reason, he didn't want to swallow what he'd just heard. Maybe he'd misunderstood. Yes, he probably had jumped to conclusions....  
  
But to his dismay, he later found out that the girls weren't the only ones that were talking about it. When he got to the classroom, the Slytherins that were already there, were sniggering and pointing at Harry, who had his head buried in his arms.  
  
He walked over to his housemates with a pounding heart and leaned his head in.  
  
What are you guys laughing about?  
  
Blaise was the first to speak up. He had a smirk on his face that looked as if it would explode with delight.  
  
Didn't you _hear _Drake? Potter, he fucked with Finnigan last night! The Slytherins burst into another round of guffaws.  
  
Pansy was wiping tears from her eyes. He's a fucking Queer, Draco! Oh my god. Who would have known? Golden-Boy-Who-Lived has come out of the closet at last!  
  
Draco chanced a look in Harry's direction again, but Harry was unmoving and still in the same position with his arms wrapped tightly around his head. Hermione and Ron were trying to talk to him and comfort him but he didn't reply.  
  
He might have felt sympathy for the boy if his mind wasn't swirling with disgust and rage. He wanted to spit at Harry and make him cry.  
  
_The fucking whore, _he thought furiously. _So he thinks that Finnigan is better than me, does he?_  
  
I hope that fucking Potter gets fucked to death by Voldemort. he snarled.  
  
That aroused another bout of laughter from the Slytherins.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Students smirking. Students laughing. Students looking disgusted. Students pointing fingers.  
  
By now, the whole student body of Hogwarts seemed to know about Harry and Seamus. The story was infamous. Infamous enough that more then twenty absurd versions of it were being told round.  
  
I heard that Potter cummed _fifteen_ times!  
  
Potter told Finnigan that he was the only Gryffindor that he hadn't bedded yet! What a fag!  
  
Did you hear? Harry's pregnant!  
  
Someone said that they used whips and handcuffs!  
  
Harry wished that he'd just evaporate on the spot. He could literally feel steam spouting out of his ears.   
  
He had no idea how it had gone out to the rest of the school but he knew from experience that everything managed to get our somehow and nothing could be kept discreet in this school.  
  
Lunch had been a nightmare and Herbology afterwards was bad enough. The Hufflepuffs all seemed to find it immensely funny and jokable. They teased Harry about it until Hermione threw down her sheers, making it rocket dangerously near a huddle of them and shot them a look that would have made Voldemort cower.  
  
She tried to console him but Harry kept saying that he was fine and that he didn't care, but the expression on his face said that he was anything _but_ fine. She knew that something else was bothering him too, but exactly what that was, she couldn't tell.  
  
In Harry's part, it wasn't helping either that Seamus seemed to actually enjoy the attention. Everyone knew that _no one_ had ever been in bed with Harry before, and so Seamus was the envy of many.  
  
Harry wanted to talk to Seamus but he'd pouted and called Harry a and said that they could talk later. He was strongly hoping that Seamus would keep his word.  
  
But above all, what seemed to bother Harry the most was not the rumors or the pointed fingers. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He tried to deny to himself that he remembered anything about him but his odd ways of showing sympathy, the toying smirk on his face, the delicate elegance... he wanted to know them again. Draco would know what to do at times like these, with his calm rationalism and proudness.  
  
He wanted to know how Draco felt about the whole thing too. Angry? Mocking? Indifferent? But then he reminded himself that Draco never cared about Harry in the first place and was probably laughing at him this very minute with his gang of Slytherins.  
  
The Day seemed unbearably long, as if taunting Harry for his stupidity. You would think that people would get tired of talking about the same thing for an entire day, but no. Finding out that one of the most famous wizards of all time was in fact, gay, was not news that came around every day. It seemed to delight people.  
  
He felt that he could fall into a dead sleep the minute he closed his eyes as he changed into his pajamas late that night. He'd stayed up until eleven with Hermione, doing homework in the empty common room.  
  
For some reason, Seamus was not in their dormitory, nor was Dean. Maybe he was a bit relieved in a way. But relieved or not, he still wanted to have a talk with Seamus, and so he stayed awake waiting  
  
Neville's steady snores almost lulled him to sleep but he kept rubbing his eyes and shifting positions so that he wouldn't drift off.  
  
Finally, an hour later, Dean and Seamus came in, rather loudly. The noise would have awoken Harry instantly but Neville and Ron snoozed on peacefully and undisturbed.  
  
_Why are they being so loud?_ Harry wondered as it was past midnight. He watched silently as Dean fell onto his bed still clothed and began snoring.  
  
Seamus was about to do so too, when Harry sat up in his own bed and called out his name softly.  
  
Seamus grunted looking up. Harry beckoned to him nervously and a sly grin sneaked across the sandy haired boy's face.  
  
_He's drunk!_ Harry realized a moment too late. Indeed, Seamus was intoxicated. Very intoxicated.  
  
A rush of panic attacked Harry as images of the previous night intruded into his mind.  
  
N-never mind, Seamus. You can go to sleep! he said hastily, drawing the hangings shut around his bed. But he could hear shallow breathing and footsteps getting closer.  
  
He nearly screamed when the hanging's were violently yanked open and Seamus' leering face towered over him looking hungry and menacing.  
  
Harry croaked, shaking.   
  
Seamus slurred, licking his lips. I'm in the mood...  
  
Harry choked. No Seamus! You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing. Please-  
  
Seamus' eyes flickered. What Seamus wants, Seamus gets.  
  
Harry scrambled to get out of his bed but Seamus grabbed his arm.  
  
he yelled. Let me go Seamus!  
  
Shut up! Seamus growled. He put another silencing charm on the bed and dragged Harry back onto it with him.  
  
Harry struggled. He tried to free himself but Seamus held him mercilessly.  
  
Seamus! Let me go! Seamu- he saw stars as Seamus' knuckles dashed against his cheek. He fell silent and holding his cheek, stared at Seamus with a terrified expression.  
  
The drunk boy smirked and punched Harry across the face again.  
  
  
  
Harry just sat there completely frozen. Seamus wasn't himself at all. If Harry didn't do something soon, he was going to be forced into sex again and he knew it.  
  
In a last desperate attempt, he kicked out his leg and kneed Seamus in the stomach.   
  
Seamus grunted and fell face first into the bed post. Harry didn't waste a second. He lunged out of his bed, and steadying his shaking legs, tore out of the dormitory.  
  
He had no idea where he was going. He just wanted to get far, far away.   
  
Out of the portrait, down the corridors he ran. He should be safe now. Seamus was too drunk to go after him.  
  
Coming to a halt near the Owlery, he leaned against the brick wall to catch his breath.  
  
His heart was still beating furiously and his face ached terribly from the blows Seamus had dealt him.  
  
But he was safe now. He was safe.  
  
He closed his eyes and slid to the floor. Everything about him was screaming in pain. Not just his body. His insides were churning with biliousness and wretched emotions. He was too benumbed to cry.  
  
Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes.  
  
He stifled a scream when he found the tip of a wand mere inches away from his nose. It was swaying sluggishly just like it's owner.  
  
You ran. Seamus hissed, jabbing his wand closer to Harry. But I found you.  
  
A sinister grin appeared over his face as he pulled out the Marauder's Map from his back pocket.  
  
Useful thing.  
  
Harry swore silently to himself that he had ever showed Seamus how it worked. He pressed his back into the wall behind.  
  
S-Seamus, don't come any closer to me. Harry's voice trembled slightly.  
  
Seamus chuckled, his eyes clearly unfocused. Haha. A bit wandless ay, Harrrry?  
  
He was right, Harry had forgotten his wand. He'd had other things on his mind, like getting away from Seamus as quick as he could, for example.  
  
But Harry tried not to look scared. In truth he was feeling fear beyond doom. Like a mouse caught in a trap.  
  
There was no way to escape this time. Not with a wand pointed at him. One simple hex could do any number of things.  
  
But what came next wasn't a hex. It was a closed fist.  
  
A nasty thud echoed through the dim corridor as Harry landed sprawled on the floor. he tasted a stream of blood gushing from his mouth and battled with his body to try and stand up.  
  
Seamus' foot shot out and knocked him back to the ground.  
  
Harry curled up, wincing at the incredible pain in his leg.  
  
Stop Seamus! he cried out, throwing his arms over his head. Fucking stop!  
  
But Seamus didn't stop. He grabbed the neck of Harry's shirt and pulled him up. Harry recoiled instinctively at the sight of Seamus' raised arm.  
  
  
  
With a brutal jerk, Seamus flew backwards and crashed into the wall across the hall. A moan of excruciating pain escaped Harry as he collapsed onto his injured leg.  
  
a voice shouted.  
  
Harry looked up and saw a panic-stricken Draco running over to him.   
  
His eyes widened in surprise. he stuttered hoarsely.  
  
Harry, Fuck! Are you okay? Draco, who's face was ghostly pale, knelt down beside Harry and helped him sit up. Oh shit, you're bleeding.  
  
Wh-what are you doing here? Harry asked, brushing away Draco's hand from his face.  
  
Prefect duties. Draco said. What the fuck was going on?  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply but then narrowed his eyes coldly.  
  
I could've managed fine without your help. he snapped.  
  
For a second, Draco looked startled and then he smirked bitterly. Yeah you looked pretty _fine_ hanging by your collar and blood all over your face.  
  
Why do _you_ care? Harry said, his cheeks flushing furiously.  
  
Draco shrugged. I don't. So good luck on getting back to your dorm alone. He turned around and began walking away.  
  
Something in the pit of Harry's stomach sunk horribly as he watched Draco's retreating back. Trying to rid the feeling, he shook himself and made an effort to push himself up off the ground.   
  
Another slicing pain shot through his leg and he failed to choke back a loud moan. Losing balance, he stumbled into the wall.  
  
His heart jumped when he felt a pair of thin hands take hold of his arms and yank him up.  
  
Don't need help, my ass. Draco muttered under his breath as he slung Harry's arms around his shoulders. You'd be out here all night.  
  
Harry wanted to say something back but two things kept him from doing so.  
  
One, his lip was starting to swell rapidly where Seamus had hit him, and two, Draco's hand was on his hip and touching the exposed skin above his pajama bottoms.  
  
Words became a jumble in his mind and he swallowed them before he said something incoherent and idiotic.  
  
He'd even forgotten completely that an unconscious Seamus was laying in the middle of the corridor with a big, gruesome lump on his head.  
  
As they neared the stairs, Harry noticed that they were neither going in the directions of the infirmary or the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Er, Dra- Malfoy? he covered up hastily. You're going the wrong way.  
  
Slytherin is closer. We've gotta do something about that bloody leg of yours. Draco replied without looking at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. We-we're going to your room?  
  
Don't worry. Everyone's asleep.  
  
Oh. Right. Harry inwardly took a deep breath to calm himself. _Once we get my leg righted, I'll leave. That's all._  
  
He didn't even realize that they were already at the Slytherin Dungeon entrance. Next thing he knew, they were going through the cold and dark common room and up a staircase.  
  
And I'm having that password changed first thing in the morning. Draco's voice distracted Harry from his reverie.  
  
Harry snorted. Like I'd ever try to come back to this place again.   
  
He looked around the room, taking his surroundings in for the first time.  
  
It was definitely very Slytherin; green silk sheets, green carpeting, silver banners along the wall. He knew that he preferred the warmth of the Gryffindor rooms.  
  
Draco cast a blazing fire into the fireplace and shrugged off his outer robe. Harry tried not to notice the slim and firm outline of Draco's body under the tight shirt and low pants.  
  
Come here. Draco was motioning for him to go over to the bed where he was sitting.  
  
Harry froze.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Get over here so that I can look at your leg.  
  
Mentally kicking himself, Harry limped over to the bed with great difficulty and flopped down. He watched with amazement as Draco skillfully examined the nasty bruises and cuts.  
  
It's not broken. Draco said at last. I don't know how to mend bones but I can fix this. He tapped his wand against Harry's calf and immediately, the skin healed and the pain subsided.  
  
How do you know this stuff? Harry asked, unintentionally impressed.  
  
Draco sat back onto an armchair and smirked.   
  
You learn odd things when you have a father like mine.  
  
Harry flinched. Draco's father was one of the highest ranked Death Eaters in Voldemort's circle. It scared him to think that he'd never considered the fact that Draco might in fact, have the Dark Mark concealed under his sleeves...  
  
Seeing the look on Harry's face, Draco pushed up his sleeve to show his untouched and flawless pearly skin.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
I- I wasn't-   
  
It's fine. Everyone suspects me anyways. It's nothing new.  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, watching the flickering flames and not knowing what to say.  
  
A part of Harry told him to get up and leave already but another part of him was burning and boiling with unanswered questions and a want to know so many confusing things.  
  
After all, they'd never really talked since.....  
  
But Draco was the first to speak up.   
  
Why did you do it Harry?  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. Do what?  
  
Why did you lie to yourself?  
  
Lie to myself?  
  
You never had to lie to yourself so that I could be with you. If you told me truthfully in the beginning, I wouldn't have had to cause you so much pain.   
  
Harry saw that in Draco's eyes there was indeed such a pain that it made Harry's heart clench with sadness.   
  
I never lied to myself, Draco. he whispered softly. But I thought that maybe I forced you into something that you never wanted.  
  
Draco let out a mellow laugh. Something I never wanted? You're making it sound as if it were the other way around.  
  
The other way around what? Harry asked, a slight temper rising up in his voice. If you'd told me that you never really wanted what we had, then I wouldn't have to feel like a piece of trash!  
  
Fucking bullshit. I had a god damn good reason to break up with you. And you fucking know that!  
  
What the hell? Yeah, you had a good reason! But only for yourself! Do you know how much I trusted you? How much I let out to you? You know my secrets! My fears! And all along you were just trying to get exactly that, and JUST that!  
  
Draco was now standing on his feet, his hands balled up into fists and his pale cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
How fucking _dare_ you say that. After all the shit you did, you think you can act like you're still the high-and-mighty of everything.  
  
Harry's eyes erupted with angry fire. I did nothing! Unlike you! You had to go around and use me as an excuse! See? You're still blaming me for every bloody thing _you_ did wrong!  
  
And what exactly did _I_ do wrong? Pray tell me Oh-Great-One! Draco snarled. Why don't you enlighten me?  
  
You know fucking well! I bet he's even here right now! Listening on the other side of the door!   
  
Draco's head swung around and he stared at the door. _Who was supposed to be there? What was Harry talking about?_  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began shouting very loudly. I hope you hear this Zabini! Because I'm no threat to you boyfriend anymore! I fucking hate his guts!  
  
With a furious and incredulous expression, Draco clamped his hand on Harry's mouth and slapped him across the face.  
  
Have you gone insane? Why the hell are you screaming? You'll wake the whole school up! And fucking Blaise is NOT my boyfriend!  
  
Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Oh so you're telling me that you broke up with me for no reason whatsoever?  
  
I broke up with you because you were fucking cheating on me asshole! Draco screamed. You're just a cheating bitch of a scum that thinks he can get away with everything just because he's everyone's wonder boy!  
  
I wasn't cheating on you! I told you that! But no. You're a stubborn blonde prick and you have to jump to conclusions! How convenient!  
  
Stop biting my ass Potter! I was never good enough for you anyways! You wanted someone stronger. Someone more thickskulled. And what do you know? The second we break up, along comes your dear beloved Quidditch Captain! Tell me, who has it convenient?  
  
Shut up! What you did to me is easily a thousand times worse! I only kissed Cho once because she needed to be comforted about her break up with Ron, and _you._ YOU were busy cozying up with _your_ fucking team captain!  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot into his hair and he let out a derisive snort. And what makes you think that I had anything to do with Blaise?  
  
And what makes you think I had anything to do with Cho? Harry spat.  
  
They were standing nose to nose, giving each other the iciest looks they could muster, but Harry, suddenly feeling very conscious, gave a startled jump backwards and crossed his arms nervously.  
  
After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and cast a fleeting look at Draco. So you weren't-  
  
  
  
You never-  
  
I told you fucking a hundred times already! N-O!  
  
A look of deep confusion spread across Harry's face.   
  
And you were never with Chang?   
  
  
  
Suddenly, Draco shook his head and began laughing. Not chuckling, but right-out insanely laughing.  
  
Harry felt uneasy. After all, how many people have ever witnessed Draco Malfoy go insane with laughter? It was the last thing he'd expected.  
  
I don't find this situation very amusing. Harry managed finally.  
  
Draco raised his head and gazed at Harry thoughtfully. You're such a brainless git, Harry.  
  
Am I supposed to be getting something out of that? Why the hell are you so cheery all the sudden?  
  
I'm not cheery at all Harry, I'm really not. Quite the contrary, I'm furious. he replied, still smiling. We were fucking tricked.  
  
Tricked? By what? By who? And then the answer came to Harry. His eyes widened in shock and he stared at Draco. S-so all of that..... all of that was-  
  
A nice little trap. Draco's smile suddenly turned into a grimace. I'll bet my whole Gringotts' account that they were working together on this.  
  
Seamus and Zabini? Work together? You've gotta be kidding me.  
  
How otherwise, would it end up so perfectly for the both of them? And I bet Chang was a part of their plan too.  
  
Cho said that Ron tried to rape her, but Ron said that Cho was lying.... he said slowly, realization washing over him. So Cho was only using Ron to-  
  
Draco cut in. See why it's hilarious? I could just go into Blaise's room right now and finish him off.  
  
A smile twitched at Harry's lips. All of the sudden, everything seemed so ludicrous. He felt like laughing at his own stupidness and everything else.  
  
The two met eyes and at the same moment, both burst out laughing.   
  
Draco didn't even know why he was letting his mask fall so shamelessly. It was like someone had put a tickling charm on him. He gripped his ribs painfully and stumbled over his own feet.  
  
He lunged forward and fell onto the bed.   
  
With Harry underneath him.  
  
They were still gasping from the lack of air, and the pain in their ribs and it took a while for them to register how oddly positioned they were.  
  
Their fronts were pressed together and their legs were tangled amok. Draco felt his heart beating madly at the fact that their faces were so dangerously close.  
  
He saw in Harry's vivid green eyes, a hundred different emotions swimming and swirling and he felt that he could drown amongst them, and forget his own emotions forever.  
  
Harry was looking into Draco's eyes the same way. Without words, all in silence, they could read each other and comprehend each other.  
  
Draco gripped Harry's shirt more tightly and he slowly lowered his head closer to Harry's. He hardly knew what he was doing but he didn't care.  
  
The first touch of their lips was so hesitant and so slight, that it was more like a faint blow of air against their skin. They were frightened of the old fervor that might rekindle itself inside once more.   
  
Draco pressed his lips gently against Harry's again, and Harry kissed back. It was full of insecure sentiment and of yearning at the same time.  
  
So long ago, it seemed, that Draco had last tasted the warmth of the raven haired boy against his own body, and it sent shivers up and down his spine. It had been so long, that he felt vulnerable and tentative.   
  
He tried to touch Harry's face but suddenly, Harry began shaking. He opened his eyes was startled to see a terrified expression on his face.  
  
I-I'm sorry, Harry. he muttered softly. I didn't mean to- he got up and off of Harry. Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around himself as if to protect himself.  
  
It-it's not that, Draco. Harry said in a whisper. I just-  
  
Draco sat down next to Harry and caressed his shaking hand.  
  
It's just that... I'm... scared Harry pulled his knees up closer to his chest.  
  
It's okay Harry. It's okay that you don't want to do this. It's my fault. I'm sorry.  
  
No- it's not that...  
  
Draco turned Harry's face toward his own. He immediately understood what Harry was afraid of telling him.  
  
Did Finnigan hurt you Harry? he asked urgently.  
  
Harry didn't reply, but it was enough to confirm to Draco that he'd been right.  
  
Fucking bastard! he swore out loud. Have you told anyone?  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Then I'll-  
  
But he was silenced by Harry's finger against his lips.  
  
I'm okay, Draco.... Please don't tell anyone....  
  
  
  
Please, Draco.  
  
Are you sure....?  
  
  
  
Harry leaned forward and kissed the blonde once again. They sunk backwards again onto the bed, this time, with Harry on top.  
  
You don't have to, you know. Draco whispered.  
  
Harry smiled. I can, as long as you don't mind being the girl.  
  
Draco pretended to be disappointed and rolled his eyes. All right. Fine.  
  
Harry ran his fingers gently down the side of Draco's face.  
  
I missed you so much.   
  
It's nothing compared to how much I fucking missed you.  
  
I love you, Draco.  
  
I love you too.  
  
They became completely lost in each other's sensual touches and passionate kisses. And both decided to let go of the past forever more forgive and forget whatever had happened between them.  
  
It was time to pick up the threads of where they had left off, once and for all.   
  
**  
Thanks everyone, for you reviews!:  
  
Tsuyuno  
killer-the-cat  
hermione21  
crazy-lil-nae-nae  
The Princess of Slytherin  
Pixie Goddess1  
Magic  
Soft Willow  
twistedgoddess88  
Isabel  
m4477tf rev  
Celeste Jacobs  
kai  
elkebaby  
Didge  
Suzuran  
gloriousgentry  
Tamelion  
Lord of the Potters  
Kyle-Brofloski3**


	14. Malfoy's Other Side

**DISCLAIMER** All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling.  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen]**  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke to a sight and smell completely unfamiliar to him. It took a while for him to realize that he was, indeed, not in the Gryffindor dormitories but in a Slytherin bedroom.  
  
He suddenly sat up upon grasping this.  
  
  
  
He looked around, this way and that, but the room was empty. A fire was flickering in the hearth and Harry felt it's warmth licking at his naked skin.  
  
Last night had been... He couldn't even find words to describe the euphoric feeling of being held and caressed tenderly in Draco's arms.  
  
For a second, a habitual panic ran through his mind.   
  
_What if Draco had left him again?  
  
What if it was all a lie?  
  
_But then, the hysteria subsided when he told himself firmly that he was in _Draco's_ bedroom. Meaning that Draco would have to return sooner of later.  
  
Apart from that though, he had another worry. How the heck was he supposed to get out of the bedroom, into the Slytherin common room, and to his classes without getting noticed? There were still too many dangers, to reveal to people their relationship.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The glowing green hands on the mantel piece clock read seven thirty.   
  
_Somebody should be awake by now..._  
  
Without turning any lights on, he quietly snuck out from the bed and tiptoed to his closet containing his school robes. He fumbled with the buttons and struggled to stay upright while getting his trousers on.  
  
When he was finally dressed, he went back over to the bed and placed   
a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's lips.  
  
I'm going to set things right, Harry. he whispered and he left the room swiftly.   
  
God, it's fucking cold! he hissed as the icy air seeped through his clothing once he was outside of the Slytherin Dungeons. Tucking his arms around his body, he continued down the sunless Potions corridor and up the flight of stairs that led to the rest of the school.  
  
The upper levels were considerably warmer, which made him a bit angry about the fact that the Slytherins had to endure deadly winters every year, unlike the other three houses.  
  
Trying to not to get too upset, he ascended the not-so-familiar moving stairs on the east side of the school.  
  
As he climbed higher and higher (jumping with bated breath over sudden gaps and missing steps) he began to realize that he had absolutely no clue where the entrance to Gryffindor Tower was. He knew that it was behind a portrait, but the walls all around him were covered with hundreds and hundreds of them.  
  
he groaned irritably. Now what was he supposed to do? Go around asking each of the portraits if they were the right ones?  
  
Hi. I'm here on my boyfriend's behalf. Oh and I need to get his clothing too.  
  
He snorted at the very idea.  
  
Suddenly, as if the heavens had decided to feel sorry for him, a portrait to his left swung open widely and a girl came walking out, arms laden with books.  
  
The girl started for the stairs and he called out desperately,   
  
The girl turned around with an alarmed expression on her face.  
  
Draco coughed and cleared his throat. _That didn't sound like him at all. Yuck._ He crossed his arms, readjusted his face cooly, and strutted over to her.  
  
He frowned at the sight of one of the notebooks she was hugging in her arms. Pictures of Harry in his Quidditch robes were plastered on every inch of it.  
  
Shifting his gaze to her face again, he pursed his lips in a rather colder fashion.  
  
Get Granger for me, will you?  
  
The girl bit her lip and tried to edge away from him.  
  
I- I know who you are. You-you're a _Malfoy_. she squeaked nervously. Y-you're a Slytherin. You can't be here.  
  
Draco loomed over her threateningly, jabbing his finger violently at the shiny badge pinned to his chest.  
  
Prefect matters. And I'll dock fifty points from Gryffindor if you don't do what I said.  
  
Stumbling over her feet, the girl scampered back to the portrait and disappeared inside.  
  
He waited impatiently as the minutes rolled by.  
  
Get the fuck out here Granger. he muttered under his breath.  
  
At that moment, the portrait swung open again and a furious looking Hermione Granger came storming out.   
  
Followed by Ron Weasley.  
  
Draco clenched his fists. _I didn't invite YOU Weasel! _he thought, fuming.  
  
What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing here Malfoy? Ron spat, fingering his wand menacingly.  
  
And how dare you threaten a girl? Hermione's eyes flashed.  
  
Well, otherwise the stupid brat wouldn't have fetch _you_, Granger for me. Draco replied, putting an emphasis on you' and glaring at Ron pointedly.  
  
Ron gave a disbelieving snort. Like I'd let you see Mione alone.  
  
So if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with her. _Alone._ Draco said ignoring Ron's retort.  
  
Ron looked at hermione pleadingly and Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
If you've got something to say to me, Ron'll hear it as well.  
  
Ron shot Draco a triumphant look and crossed his arms too.   
  
Out with it. he snapped. Have you come to sink your foul nose into Gryffindor's Quidditch plans? Are you here to throw some stale insults at us? Cuz if you are, you're wasting your ti-  
  
Shush, Ron. Hermione hissed urgently, noticing the uncomfortable look on Draco's face.  
  
Ron looked incredulously at her.   
  
Malfoy, what's going on? Is something wrong?  
  
Draco looked hesitantly at the two in front of him.  
  
It's about Harry. he said carefully.  
  
Ron's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
he repeated in disgust. Since when is he _Harry_?  
  
Shut up Ron! Ron fell silent. Hermione's expression was no longer icy, but full of concern.  
  
What is it? Do you know where he is?  
  
Draco nodded silently.  
  
What? You didn't fucking do anything to him, did you? Ron roared, stepping closer to him.  
  
An indignant scowl flickered across Draco's face. Watch what you say _Weasel._ Or you'll regret it.  
  
Malfoy, just tell us now where Harry is. Hermione said urgently. Is he okay? What happened?  
  
Draco peered at Hermione's face apprehensively. Are you sure you want Weasel to here this? Cuz I won't give fucking damn if he faints from shock.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She looked at Draco, then at Ron, and then back at Draco.  
  
Mione, I have a right to know about Harry too! I mean, I'm his best friend for crying out loud!  
  
Yeah well maybe he might not _want_ you to know for a reason! Draco snapped.   
  
Hermione said softly. Ron will understand. Whatever it is. Come on, lets go somewhere else.   
  
She motioned for the two to follow her as she went up another flight of stairs and into an empty classroom.  
  
She shut the door behind them and turned on a small lamp.  
  
Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a while, each trying to read what the other was thinking.  
  
Ron coughed loudly. Er- Why do I have this feeling that you guys know something I don't?  
  
With a calculating frown, Draco looked at him. You know about Harry and Seamus, don't you?  
  
Uh, yeah. Doesn't everyone now?  
  
Well then, so you know Harry's sexual preference right?  
  
Erm- I guess... and could you quit calling him _Harry_? It doesn't sound right. At least from your mouth.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. I can call him whatever the fuck I want Weasel.  
  
Oh-ho! And why is that? Ron said loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two boys jumped and glanced at Hermione who had her hand up in front of her.  
  
Um, Ron? Like Malfoy said, don't get angry or faint or anything okay? she said tentatively.   
  
Ron glared at her. What? Do you think I am, a sissy? he turned back to Draco. Fucking spit it out! Whatever you were gonna say! Come on!  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked grimly. Harry and I, are together.  
  
Ron furrowed his brow. Together in what?  
  
Together. As in. T-o-g-e-t-h-e-r.  
  
Like.... _together_, together?   
  
Yes, like _together,_ together.  
  
Holy shite! Ron bellowed, his face flushing red. What the hell? You....and him...... Oh bloody god.... You're not serious??  
  
Of course I'm fucking serious.  
  
Ron? Remember, you said you wouldn't get upset... Hermione said   
warningly.   
  
Upset, my arse! Okay, so I found out that Harry was attracted to guys. Fine. But _him_? Ferret boy? The nasty scum prick who gave us hell for five bloody years? HELLO- HIM?  
  
Draco sneered. I'm sorry that some unfortunate morons don't know what beauty is.  
  
Ron looked disbelievingly at him. He seemed to be rendered speechless.  
  
The room became harshly silent as the three just stood there.  
  
.... Since.... when? Ron finally managed weakly.  
  
It's a long story. Draco sighed, lowering himself into a desk chair. Really long.  
  
I think I'd like to know too. Hermione spoke up. I think I'd like to know what happened between you and Harry.  
  
What do you mean, _what happened'?_ Ron said. You're not telling me there's a _history_ to this crap?  
  
She ignored Ron and went on. Harry never told me why you guys broke up-  
  
Broke up? When?  
  
  
  
  
  
He _did_ tell me once that he was going out with you but after it ended, he never spoke a word of it to me again. He wouldn't even tell about his relationship with Seamus.  
  
Draco snorted. Finnigan can go to hell. It was the fag's fault that we broke up in the first place.  
  
  
  
He and Blaise worked their ass' together to trick us into thinking the other was cheating on him. I saw him kissing Chang-  
  
Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and his mouth dropped open. He did _what?_  
  
Don't lose your dick over nothing Weasel. Chang was in on the plan too. You're thick if you think she was going out with you because she really liked you.  
  
A scarlet tinge appeared over Ron's face and he closed his mouth.  
  
-And Seamus apparently told Harry that I was dumping him for   
Blaise. So in the end, it worked out nicely for them. We _did_ break up.  
  
So you went with Blaise, did you? Ron said coldly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. No dimwit, I didn't. But Harry was too naive for his own good. Seamus lured him into his own trap.  
  
Hermione frowned, looking perplexed. But Seamus doesn't seem like the type of guy to do something like that.  
  
Doesn't seem the type, does he? Well, that's not all he did. He's a fucking ass that I'm going to kill before the day ends. A murderous flame erupted in Draco's icy eyes. The two Gryffindors stepped back from him involuntarily.  
  
Ron made a gurgling noise in his throat. Er- but they looked so.... er touchy and _happy_ together.  
  
Draco threw his hands up into the air and rounded on him. You don't get it do you? Bloody Finnigan fucking hurt Harry! Last night, if I hadn't found them in the corridors, who knows what Finnigan could have done to him? He fucking _hurt_ Harry!  
  
H-he did? Hermione blanched. She looked horrified. How d-do you know?  
  
Harry told me. He's sleeping in the Slytherin Dungeons right now. He begged me to not mention it to anyone but I'd rather drink poison then see Finnigan walking around the school like he fucking did nothing.  
  
God.... I had no idea.... Ron whispered regretfully. If I knew.... I'd ve kicked his ass...  
  
We should report this to someone immediately. said Hermione gravely. We need to tell someone...  
  
Right. And you guys are the ones that need to do that. Draco said, cutting in. Tell the eccentric Headmaster. He seems to love Harry to death. I would have already gone to tell him if I weren't known throughout the school as a Gryffindor hater.  
  
Ron blinked. Us? But- Seamus... he's our friend...  
  
Hermione looked as if she wanted to slap Ron across the face. Ron! I thought you were _Harry's best friend'_! Just because he's captain doesn't mean that what he did to Harry can be forgiven!  
  
Okay! Okay. I know. So um, yeah. We'll go to Dumbledore. he said feebly.   
  
Speaking of being his best friend. I think you should talk to him Ron. Hermione snapped. You haven't been doing a lot of that lately if any and I think some good friendship is exactly what he needs right now.  
  
Ron nodded. Yeah... I reckon I should... I still can't believe that- he looked up at Draco. Is he that bad?  
  
Draco looked incredulously at Ron. Is he that bad? Of course he's that bad! Even worse! Who wouldn't be after being raped by a fucking scumbag?  
  
Ron flinched but hastily covered it up. Th-then do you think you can tell him to meet me so we can talk?  
  
  
  
As soon as possible.  
  
Ron! You are not missing classes-  
  
Hermione. Do you honestly think Harry'll want to go to class today? I mean, think about it. He'd have to face Seamus!  
  
Yes but- Hermione huffed in a defeated tone. Oh all right.  
  
Tell him I'll meet him down by the pitch whenever he's ready. Ron said to Draco who just inclined his head in acknowledgement stiffly.  
  
And when you see him Weasel, _do not_ say a word to him about our conversation. Oh and bring me a pair of clean clothes and his invisibility cloak for Harry will you?   
  
Ron just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. All right. Wait here then, Malfoy. He beckoned for Hermione to come with him and the two left the classroom quickly.  
  
After they were gone, Draco smiled grimly to himself.   
  
_Harry would be safe now. Harry would be happy.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_**New Chapter! Pleaseeeee review!**


	15. You When I Need You

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling.  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen]**  
  
_  
What to do. What to do._ Harry glanced at the silver clock sitting atop the mantelpiece.  
  
"Shit!" he swore out loud. There was only thirty minutes until first class. _Draco! Where the hell are you?_ He thought desperately.  
  
Giving a little shiver, he got out of the bed and began collecting his carelessly discarded clothing from the floor. The prospect of wearing them again was a bit objectionable, but it wasn't like he had a choice.  
  
After slipping his boxers on, he walked over to the wall and turned the knob of a wooden door. It was a closet full of satin and velvet formal robes.  
  
_'Why the hell does he have so many?'_ he gaped at the full yet neatly arranged contents within.  
  
Shaking his head in half amazement, half exasperation, he shut the door and continued over to the next one.   
  
And the next one.  
  
With one last forest green door to go, Harry had counted a total of five doors. All of them being various sized closets. From what it looked like, Draco was obsessed with clothing.  
  
Finally, and knowing that he didn't have much time left, he yanked the remaining one open and almost cried out loud in relief. If he couldn't change clothes, then he at least wanted to shower.  
  
The glistening marble tiles and over exaggerated tub made Harry gape in shock. So Draco had his own Prefect's bathroom. How fair was that?  
  
Biting back the urge to take a luxurious bubbly bath, he stripped off his boxers again and stepped into the rain of warm water. He let out a sigh of contentment.  
  
He treated himself to Draco's abundant supply of body ointments, soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. There were so many that he couldn't possibly tell which was which.  
  
He grinned to himself, while massaging his skin and thinking about how he'd smell of Draco all day. It would drive him mad.  
  
Pondering next, of a way to get to class unnoticed, he didn't see the bathroom door open.  
  
He jumped and hit the wall when an amused drawl rang through the heavy steam.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Potter?"  
  
"Shit Draco! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Sorry." Draco smirked. "So you found the bathroom all right did you?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, after five doors! Geez, how many closets do you need?" He couldn't see Draco through the steam but he could hear his footsteps coming closer.  
  
Suddenly they were face to face.  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed pink despite the fact that his nude body was nothing new to Draco's eyes.  
  
The silver pools were glittering with a certain hunger that made Harry's insides swirl with a pleasurable satisfaction.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and leaned forward so that his lips were tickling Harry's earlobe.  
  
"I've decided that I'm not letting you take showers in my bathroom anymore." he whispered.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Well, at least not on weekday mornings, because I'm _this_ close to making you ditch first class so that I can ravish you..."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in horror. "Oh fuck! I totally forgot about the time!" he halted his sweet shower and yanked a fresh towel from the hook. "Draco, you've got help me. How the hell am I supposed to get out?"  
  
He roughly dried his body and hair and reached for his wrinkled clothes but they weren't there. He looked about frantically but found them nowhere.  
  
"Draco!" he shouted angrily. "Where did you put my stuff?"  
  
Draco smiled innocently. "Oh the nasty and smelly clothing you were wearing yesterday?"  
  
"Yes! Now quit playing games and give them to me!"  
  
"Eww! No! Even if I don't have any classes with you today, you are _not_ embarrassing yourself wearing that shit."  
  
Harry advanced on Draco with his arms clenched to his side. He was about to threaten the blonde further when something soft fell over his eyes.  
  
Furious, he wrenched it off and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the- how did you-" Harry stuttered. Clean clothing that he'd just had washed yesterday were in his hands.  
  
Draco pursed his lips in mock injury.   
  
"I woke up twenty minutes earlier than usual, dragged my exhausted body through the halls, waited for some Gryffindork to come through the ugly fat Lady Portrait, told them to get Granger, listened to them whine incessantly, finally met Granger, made her get your clothes, brought them oh-so-kindly to you, and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
Draco expected Harry to laugh or at least smile but instead, and to his surprise, Harry's face paled rapidly.  
  
"Y-you talked to Hermione?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Didn't she.... ask... anything?"  
  
"Of course. She's always been one to nose around. It'd shock me if she kept her mouth shut."  
  
"Wh-what did- you tell her?"  
  
With a sigh, Draco ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I told her about us."  
  
Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "You- you did?"  
  
"Yeah, she suspected that something was going on. She was furious with me at first for showing up at Gryffindor Tower. Apparently she believed the shit about me dumping you for Blaise." Draco gave a grimace at the name. "But she decided to give me a chance and so we talked for a bit."  
  
Harry bit his lip to conceal his tenseness. So now Hermione knew about them. That wasn't a problem, no. But a more terrifying and perturbing worry was plaguing him. One that he'd somehow managed to avoid, until now.  
  
But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to voice the words. His mouth became uncomfortably parched and so he just shifted his gaze to the floor. To hell with classes. He was probably already late anyways.  
  
Draco was studying Harry's face intently. He saw every flash of fear, every flicker of panic that Harry felt, reflected in his bright green eyes. he wanted to touch the hapless boy, to hold and comfort him, and to tell him that there was no more to worry about, that everything was okay.  
  
It wasn't his place to do that though. At least not yet.  
  
"Harry?" he murmured softly.  
  
Harry lifted his face slowly. "Yeah, Drake?"  
  
"There's someone you need to talk to. And they knew that you'd probably miss first class and so they're waiting for you out by the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
Harry's body seized up again. His mouth formed a silent 'no' and he shook his head.  
  
Draco reached out and caressed Harry's cheek.  
  
"It's okay Harry. It's not him."  
  
"...oh..."  
  
"And here, I also brought you this. Thought you might need it."  
  
From the folds of his robes, he pulled out a watery, shimmery substance.  
  
Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Draco..." Harry said with a small smile. "You're unbelievable."  
  
Draco grinned smugly. "Were you really that desperately helpless these past few weeks?"  
  
Harry flung the cloth around his shoulders. His head was now suspended in midair.  
  
"Yes." he replied, pecking Draco on the nose. "Utterly, totally, pathetically helpless."  
  
"Ugh, get away you bodiless maniac!" said Draco, swatting his hand at the invisible body.  
  
With a laugh, Harry leaped backwards and with a last smile at Draco, disappeared completely into thin air.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Harry's heart was pounding madly, and it wasn't a nice feeling either. Draco hadn't told him who the person was. At first, he'd been afraid that it was Seamus, but apparently, it wasn't. So who?  
  
Having only his invisibility cloak, he was shivering from the frosty December air. The frozen grass crunched softly under his feet as he made his way down the sloping lawn toward the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
When he got there, he didn't take his cloak off. Instead, he snuck into the stadium vigilantly and weaved his way through the stands and finally came to a abrupt halt right before entering the ground field.  
  
He craned his neck around the corner and to his out-and-out surprise, there stood gangly Ron, his blazing red hair clashing with the calm scenery around him.  
  
Harry threw his cloak off and walked quickly to where he was.  
  
Ron noticed him and grinned awkwardly. His hands were twiddling a bit nervously.  
  
"Hey mate." He greeted Harry with a nod.  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"....."  
  
"Er- yeah. I'm glad you came."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry stuck his hands in his trouser pockets and looked at the ground. Did Ron know about him and Draco? Why did he want to talk to Harry? Questions were flying inside his head crazily.  
  
The silence seemed forbidding and gauche as they stood there, waiting for the other to talk. Finally Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Look Harry, I really wanted to say I'm sorry for not being a brilliant friend lately... I guess I was too caught up in my own stuff and I didn't realize that things weren't going so well for you..."  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"Malfoy told Mione and me this morning about you guys.... I um.... well, congratulations I guess for getting back together."  
  
Harry looked up in mild surprise. "You... you aren't freaked out and mad about it?"  
  
Ron shrugged, his face a bit pink. But maybe that was from the cold. "Well, I was a bit caught off guard but I'm not mad, no. I mean, I guess.... Malfoy's not _that_ bad...."  
  
If Harry wasn't in a low mood, he would have chuckled at Ron's effort to sound agreeable with Harry. In truth, he knew that no matter how Draco changed, Ron would never learn to like him. Ever.  
  
"And I never knew about Cho.... and how she... went out with me just so that she could use me." Ron's voice tried to hide the pain he felt but Harry could still hear it.  
  
"Ron- don't feel bad about her. I never knew that she could be such a lying fib. It's awful, what she did to you."  
  
"I deserved it though." he said shaking his head sadly. "I've been a complete shit-head of a friend and I admit it."  
  
"No you haven't Ron. I've been worse to you. I guess I missed you a lot."  
  
They looked at each other and exchanged timid smiles.   
  
"So you forgive me?" said Ron hopefully.  
  
"If you've forgiven me." Harry replied.  
  
"Then I guess we're back to being bloody good friends?"  
  
"Yeah, bloody good friends."  
  
They laughed and hugged each other happily.  
  
After embracing each other for a long time, they pulled apart and flopped down onto the grass.  
  
"Reckon Flitwick will be mad at us?" Ron grinned lazily as he yanked a handful of grass from the ground.  
  
"Nah, he's a good man. He never gets too upset about anything. And I don't think he'll dock any points either."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Ron agreed. "We've got divination today too."  
  
Harry groaned in disgust. "Nooooooooo. That class literally kills me. No wonder Trelawny predicts my death each time. _She's_ the one that's driving me towards it!"  
  
Ron laughed and gave a friendly punch to Harry's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry mate, you won't die anytime soon."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in mock sarcasm. "Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anytime. Anytime."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stayed at the pitch, talking and making up for all the time that they'd spent emotionally apart as friends. They found endless things to gossip about and even made jokes of each other as if the past month had never happened at all.  
  
Only the forewarning bell, announcing the end of first class was able to cease their nonstop jaw waggling.  
  
During second class, which was Transfiguration, they hardly cared when Professor McGonagall took ten points from Gryffindor because they were turning each other's hair different colors and guffawing loudly.  
  
Hermione tried her best to look disapproving and exasperated but her mouth was twitching and her eyes were smiling. She was too relieved to to see the two back to being such good friends.  
  
The sudden change seemed to surprise the rest of the Gryffindors too. They kept glancing over at them with esteeming smiles on their faces.  
They all felt that it had been extremely dull without Harry and Ron clowning around during classes and in the common rooms in the evenings.  
  
Now, no other word except _happy_ could better describe the aura the two glowed with. It was a cheering sight.  
  
Luckily, Seamus did not have Transfiguration that day and so Harry never had to think about once.  
  
Until lunch.  
  
As the trio departed from the classroom, Ron and Hermione claimed that they needed to do something and gave him very vague and unconvincing reasons as to why and what it was.  
  
Harry just nodded and smiled good naturedly. It was quite obvious to him that they just wanted a bit of intimate time together. He watched them leave hastily and continued on toward the Great Hall.  
  
That's when he caught sight of Seamus sitting down at the Gryffindor table with Neville and Dean.  
  
Cold sweat and shivers running down his spine, he whirled around at the the doors and stumbled back into the hall.  
  
He couldn't go in there. He just couldn't. He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands wearily. His stomach growled in hunger but he didn't care.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder from behind and he nearly screamed in terror. He jumped and rounded on the person.  
  
His eyes widened and then softened at the peculiar sight in front of him.  
  
Draco. Standing with a coy smile on his face, and holding a stack of croissants out to Harry.  
  
"Thought you might be hungry, since you didn't have breakfast and all." he said.  
  
Harry grinned gratefully. "What's happened to you Draco? First you bring me my clothes and now this?"  
  
Draco shrugged and tried to force a blasé look on his face.  
  
"Oh, so you're hinting that I wasn't like this before?"  
  
"Gosh, please. You always used to make _me_ do stuff for you. Not the other way around!" A teasing glint flickered across Harry's eyes and Draco couldn't seem to be able to keep his pout any longer.  
  
With a laugh and a playful tug at Harry's sleeve, he pulled the raven haired boy down the hall and up the stairs until they came to another corridor that was very familiar to Harry.  
  
"Draco- what are we doing here?" he asked bewilderedly as Draco paced to and fro with his eyes closed.  
  
On his third stride back, a large oak door faded into the stone wall before them.  
  
The entry to the Room of Requirement.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
**Please Please Please Review! I have chap 16 done already and if you review, I'll put it up! So, wanna see what happens next? REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE=)**


	16. A Hidden Closet and A Secret

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling.**  
  
[A/N] **Hey my lovely and wonderful readers! Sorry if you checked here and this chapter was gone. I deleted the old one and decided to rewrite the last few pages. It's better this way cuz then you understand what's happening better. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please review!  
**  
[Chapter Sixteen] **_A Hidden Room and A Secret_  
  
Draco couldn't help but smirk complacently at the magical door that his mind had managed to summon forward. He glanced at Harry, who's eyebrows were unevenly leveled in confusion, and nodded toward the entrance.  
  
He grabbed hold of the ancient brass knob with anticipating fingers and pushed it open.  
  
Despite the fact that he had an idea of what the room would look like, his mouth dropped open at the sight within the walls.  
  
It was a rather cozy room, not too large, not too small. Very little furniture, but nonetheless sumptuous and breathtaking.  
  
A blazing fireplace, which reached from floor to ceiling, lit the room with an alluring glow. Flickering shadows were cast long over the deep maroon carpet, and a single plush and ornate couch was sitting innocently before the flames.  
  
Between the hearth and the couch, a low glass table stood, playing host to a large array of exotic fruits and drinks. And all around the table, and atop the puffy sofa cushions, blood red roses and loose petals were scattered.  
  
The reason Draco was so surprised was because all he had wished for in his head out in the corridor was, _I need a room where me and Harry can have a romantic lunch'.  
  
_This was certainly romantic.  
  
Pulling himself together and trying to look as if he'd planned it all to be this way he took Harry's limp hand and led him over to the couch. He   
placed the croissants on the table and then gently pushed Harry down so that he was now sitting among the rose petals.  
  
Harry's eyes were dazed and his mouth was open too. He was studying the room with a look of awe on his face.  
  
Draco..... this is...... amazing.  
  
Draco smiled and reached out to tuck a loose strand of jet black hair behind Harry's ear.  
  
I know. Isn't it?  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Draco and he smiled back.   
  
But why? Why all of this?  
  
Do we need a reason? Draco asked sweetly.  
  
No, I guess not. It's just that, I feel like a spoiled brat.... I mean, you're doing all this stuff for me when I haven't done anything to deserve any of it...  
  
Well then, you could make it up to me now. Cuz you're right, you _do_ owe a heck of a lot to me.  
  
A blush tinged Harry's cheeks and his smiled widened.   
  
I guess I could do that. What do you want me to do, Drake?  
  
Inside, Draco was nearly giggling with delight but he didn't want to let Harry see that. So instead, he suddenly dropped his sexy attitude and pointed to the food.  
  
Let's eat, I'm hungry.  
  
For a second, Harry looked taken aback, but then he nodded.  
  
Sure, I'm starving too. He picked up one of the fluffy croissants and tore it apart into halves. It was so light that it practically melted in Harry's mouth.   
  
He had no idea that what Draco had in mind was definitely not just a chaste little eat-out and neither did he see the mischievous gleam in the blonde's eyes as he let his eyes roam over the colorful dainties in front of him.  
  
With a smirk, Draco plucked a rich plump strawberry from among the tangle of fruits. He carefully dipped it into a bowl full to the brim with melted chocolate and slowly, very slowly brought it to his lips.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Harry had stopped his chewing and was watching him curiously.   
  
_Perfect_.  
  
He let his lips part ever so slightly and began licking the tangy sweetness deliberately. He leaned his back into the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, snaking his tongue around the red fruit over and over again.  
  
Enjoying the sense of seductive dominance he felt over Harry and the strawberry, he closed his lips around it and sucked deliciously on the tip. He could feel Harry tense up even though they were sitting a few feet apart and decided to tease Harry even more. He bared his pearly white and perfectly aligned teeth and bit into the succulent delicacy, and a little stream of pink juice trickled down the side of his mouth. He licked his lips in contentment.  
  
He felt Harry squirm this time and he grinned inwardly. This wasn't over yet. Not _nearly_ close to being over yet at all.  
  
He finished the first strawberry and picked another one, just as red and chubby as the first and dipped it into the chocolate again.  
  
He brought it to his mouth and repeated the agonizingly slow process with just as much passion as before. Maybe even more.   
  
The prospect of being able to turn Harry on without even touching him was delightful, and he wanted to drive Harry insane with it. He continued to play around with his strawberry until he let a purposeful moan escape his own lips. He lifted his eyelids heavily and saw that Harry was staring at him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes entranced at the sight before him.  
  
A smile flickered across Draco's face discreetly when he noticed a bulge in Harry's slacks. Perhaps he'd tortured Harry enough. Harry was looking weak and desperate with hunger. But not for food. His half eaten croissant had fallen to the floor completely unnoticed.  
  
Draco consumed the second strawberry as well and then took a third   
one and covered it in chocolate just like the first two, but this time, he didn't bring it to his lips.  
  
He stood up from his end of the couch and then sat himself onto Harry's lap, his own eyes boring into the crazy and confused green ones before him.  
  
He leaned forward until their mouths were only an inch apart. Harry's breathing was getting short and ragged at the tension and heat between them. And just as their lips were about to touch, in one smooth movement, he raised his occupied hand to his own lips and bit into the fruit in his fingers.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock and then they narrowed, but before Harry could push him off of his legs, Draco bit into the green stem of the strawberry and pressed the edible part to Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry obligingly ate it, while his eyes never left Draco's. They were questioning and calculating, wondering what Draco was trying to do.  
  
Soon, the fruit was wholly consumed and no longer was there a barrier between their mouths. Draco brushed his wet lips against Harry's and licked the smeared chocolate from the flushed and full lips of the other boy suggestively.  
  
Harry moaned and immediately began kissing back, his eyes fluttering close.  
  
Fuck Draco..... you're such a devil, you know that? he breathed into the kiss.  
  
Draco replied by entwining their tongues together and devouring Harry's mouth hungrily.  
  
The two fell backwards onto the couch and Draco straddled Harry's hips without hesitation. He caressed Harry's chest with his hands and slipped them underneath the offending shirt, pulling it off in one swift movement.  
  
He unbuttoned his own shirt and lowered his body onto Harry's.  
  
They both shivered at the naked contact of their warm skin.  
  
At that moment, Harry took hold of Draco's arms and flipped him over, so that he was suddenly on top.  
  
Draco moaned and tangled his fingers into Harry's messy mop of hair.   
  
Harry was kissing his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, knowing that all those were Draco's sensitive spots. Draco inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.  
  
Everything was so perfect, everything felt so perfect. Draco was quickly drowning in the sea of pleasure and he wanted it to last forever.  
  
Harry, I love you. he whispered softly.  
  
Harry pulled his lips away from Draco's neck and smiled.  
  
I love you too Drake.  
  
They kissed again. It was a pure kiss overflowing with lust, passion, and desire. A desire of each other and a desire to never let each other go.  
  
This, was true love.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
An hour later, Harry and Draco had left the Room of Requirement and were each going their separate ways to their next class.  
  
Harry's heart was soaring and still fluttering from the intimate experience that he'd just spent. His whole mind was devoted to thinking about the blonde Slytherin and all else seemed vague and unimportant.  
  
Just as he was about to enter Professor Binn's classroom, Ron and Hermione came jogging up behind them, their breath short and their cheeks flushed.   
  
Harry grinned at them. So, did you two have fun?  
  
Ron and Hermione both furrowed their brows and looked at Harry   
oddly. Then they looked at each other, exchanging confused looks.  
  
Er- fun? What do you.... Ron trailed off.   
  
Harry, you don't know why we were gone.... do you? Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
Oh come on guys. It's so obvious you guys were out somewhere snogging. I mean, look at your faces! Harry said, laughing heartily. I don't see why you try to hide these things from me.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open and Hermione's cheeks became still more scarlet. She opened her mouth to object but Ron coughed and (blushing even more furiously then Hermione), slipped his arm around her tiny waist and jerked her unceremoniously closer to him.  
  
she yelped but Ron's voice outdid hers.  
  
Yeah! Er- that's it, Harry! Uh, we were- snogging... up there... his eyes shot upward and he nodded vigorously. Yeah, snogging.  
  
Harry could tell that Ron was feeling uncomfortable about something but thought that it was just that he was highly embarrassed and shy about it. He didn't press them any further but couldn't help smiling nonetheless. Everyone was happy now. Harry was happy. Draco was happy. Ron was happy. Hermione was happy.....  
  
The trio entered the History of Magic's class and for some reason, even when they sat down, Ron seemed to want to stay glued to Hermione's side. He wouldn't really look at her, his head was turned away and Hermione was doing all she could to make him look at her.  
  
Her loud protests and snaps were drowned out from Harry's mind with thoughts of Draco.   
  
Draco and his playful smirk.   
  
Draco and his genuine laughter.  
  
Draco and his soft caresses.  
  
Draco and his skillful and passionate mouth.  
  
Draco and his.....  
  
Harry flopped down into his chair and stared into the space in front of him dreamily.  
  
But something outside the walls of his imagination, he sensed that something wasn't quite the same.... something was missing....  
  
He reluctantly withdrew himself from his daydreaming and tried to figure out what it was.   
  
He looked around. There was nothing particularly different. No, everyone was already seated all around him. There was nothing odd about Binns, who was floating through the chalkboard and opening his History book with the same dull expressionless face that he wore every class.....  
  
_But wait.'_ Harry thought pausing. That was when he realized that usually, he never saw Binns entering the classroom.... he never saw it because.....  
  
His eyes flicked over to the seat in front of him. There was no tall, sandy haired figure sitting there to block his view.  
  
It was indeed empty.  
  
Seamus was not there.  
  
He scanned the class nervously and let out a sigh of relief to find that Seamus wasn't anywhere in the room.  
  
Where was he? He'd been in the Great Hall for lunch, and Seamus was not one to be late to classes.   
  
Trying to hide his edginess, he forced himself to lean toward Ron and Hermione who were busy giving each other bizarre looks.  
  
Where's Seamus? he said in what he hoped sounded like an unconcerned tone. After all, neither of his best friends knew about what had happened between him and Seamus.  
  
He must have surprised the two lovebirds by his sudden questioning because Ron and Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
Hermione squeaked faintly.  
  
Ron echoed.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. Er- yeah. I thought I saw him at lunch....  
  
Dunno- uh probably just late or something. Ron said, not meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, a little to vigorously. Yes Harry. You know Seamus. Always caught up in his er- studies.  
  
Harry replied and turned back to the front of the classroom. Binns had already began his monotone reading session. The old ghost hadn't noticed the loud chatting coming from the trio. He never did.  
  
Harry would have fallen asleep as usual, if the fact that Seamus might come bursting into the room at any second had not been bothering him. His eyes kept traveling over to the closed door and his body was tense, willing himself not to fly out of his seat if the door suddenly opened to reveal his nightmare.  
  
But Seamus did not appear at all. Soon, the class was over and people were packing up their notes and quill. Harry knew something had to be up.  
  
That's when he recalled the unusual behavior of his friends ever since   
lunch. They knew something he didn't, and were trying to hide it from him. Why? Because they knew that he and Seamus had broken up? But Ron and Hermione didn't know the depth of the whole incident. They only thought that it had been a romantic fling and a soft breakup. _They _didn't know anything else.... or did they?  
  
Looking over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting, he was startled to see that their seats were already empty. His head shot up and he saw them trying to sneak out of the classroom unnoticed by him.  
  
Grabbing his bag, he ran after them and snatched both of their sleeves fiercely. They yelped and almost fell over one another.  
  
What the hell is going on? Harry snapped angrily. You guys are trying to hide something from me!  
  
N-no we're not Harry. Hermione said softly.   
  
Yes you are, and it's about Seamus isn't it?  
  
Ron's eyes went wide. Uh no. S-Seamus? Nope. Don't know anything about him. Nothing whatsoever. Do we Hermione?  
  
Harry snorted and Hermione glared at him furiously.  
  
You couldn't be more obvious Ron. said Harry tightening his grip on the red head's shirt. You're going to tell me what you're hiding.  
  
Ron gulped and flashed an apologetic look at Hermione, who was biting her lip and looking everywhere else but at Harry.  
  
Harry steered them to a section of the corridor where no one could hear them and crossed his arms.  
  
You know about me and him, don't you? he accused. What, did Draco tell you?  
  
The two didn't reply for a few seconds. Ron looked as if he was waiting for Hermione's permission to say anything.  
  
Finally, Hermione willed herself to look up and she had tears shining in her eyes.   
  
I'm sorry Harry! But don't get mad at Draco! It was right of him to tell us! We had no idea that Seamus was doing horrible things to you! the   
tears welling in her eyes began streaming down uncontrollably.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Draco had told them. Draco had told them even though Harry had pleaded with to keep silent about it. He'd promised.... and now Seamus was going to murder him.....  
  
He exhaled loudly through gritted teeth and kicked the stone wall. He didn't even care that there was now a throbbing pain in his right toe.  
  
Fuck him! Fuck that blonde prick-  
  
Harry! Please! Hermione begged desperately. Please understand! We wanted to help you! Draco wanted to help you too! He couldn't keep silent about something so terrible Harry! He loves you-  
  
If he loved me, he would shut his damn mouth like he promised! Harry hissed, his hands and voice were shaking.   
  
Ron stepped forward, a serious and determined look on his face. Harry, mate. Hermione's right. Malfoy's right. You can't just let these things be ignored. We did the right thing. You're safe now.  
  
Harry's paused. What? What did you do?  
  
Hermione put her hand gently on Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry, like Ron said, you're safe now. Seamus won't do anything to you anymore.  
  
  
  
Look, mate. Seamus is in Dumbledore's office right now. He er- well Dumbledore wants you to come too. an uneasy frown crossed Ron's face and he looked at Hermione.  
  
Harry eyes widened in shock. You went to- to Dumbledore?  
  
Hermione nodded modestly, but looking defiant all the same. Harry, we had to.  
  
groaning in frustration, he buried his head in his hands and leaned against the wall. No... this can't be happening....  
  
Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled at Harry encouragingly.  
  
Harry. Listen to us. I know this is hard for you but you've got to tell Dumbledore the truth. He'll believe you Harry. You just can't let Seamus get to you.   
  
Can't let Seamus get to me? Harry burst out. He let out a laugh like a madman and turned on her. He didn't care that there were tears glistening over his eyes. Can't let Seamus get to me? You have no idea.... NO idea....  
  
We know Harry! That's why you have to tell Dumbledore the truth! Are you going to let Seamus get away with everything he did to you?  
  
Harry didn't reply. He just glared at Hermione, and then at Ron. He wanted to scream, to tell them how much he'd been hurt, how much pain he'd suffered. But it seemed useless and pointless. They were right.  
  
The fury left his eyes and he lowered his gaze to his feet.  
  
I'm- I'm sorry guys.... I just-  
  
It's okay Harry. We know you've been hurt. But that's why we wanted to help you. Because we're your best friends.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled apologetically. He looked up and saw Hermione nudging Ron violently in the ribs.  
  
Oh yeah! And er- Malfoy. Yeah. He really erm- loves you Harry. Harry raised his eyebrow at the red head and the red head sighed. He really does Harry.  
  
You should have seen his face the whole time he was telling us! He was so defensive about you and his eyes were all..... _unMalfoy-ish_ all throughout the conversation.... Hermione grinned and took Harry's hand in hers. It'll be okay Harry.  
  
Harry ran a nervous hand through his disheveled hair.  
  
So... So I guess I'll go up there now.... he cast an apprehensive look at the stone gargoyle at the other end of the hall.   
  
You can do it. Just be confident.  
  
Thanks guys. See you later.  
  
And with that, he reluctantly turned around and began shuffling down the corridor.  
  
He wanted to act as if he wasn't as shaken and as flustered as he actually was. He wanted to be able to stride into the Headmaster's office and give Seamus a cold sneer. But that was out of the question, for his hands were nearly dripping with cold sweat and his knees were about to give out any second. It was a wonder that he was even able to walk, let alone ascend the endless winding staircase behind the stone statue.  
  
With each climbing step, he had to will his body to move. Half of his mind (the louder half) was pleading and wailing at him to go back. Seamus would surely be furious. He shuddered to think at what Seamus could do.   
  
But then the other half of his mind was egging him on. Telling him to stand tall and to give Seamus the good kick in the ass that he deserved. Hermione's resolute and smiling face floated into his mind, and he nodded inwardly to himself. Draco's smug smirk appeared next, and he found himself saying loudly;  
  
They're right. I'll be okay. I can do this.  
  
Only too soon, he was standing on the topmost landing of the staircase, facing the ancient and intricately carved oak door that would open to his final fate.  
  
With trembling hands, he reached out to grip the golden doorknob, but before he could do so, it abruptly swung forward and he stood bathed in the mellow light emitted from the numerous flickering lamps sitting along the walls.  
  
It took a second for him to adjust to the sudden light.  
  
The first sight he caught was of Dumbledore, sitting as usual at his large desk, his elbows placed lightly upon the wooden surface and his fingertips pressed together. He was looking at Harry through his half-moon spectacles with a very solemn expression.  
  
The second thing he saw was Seamus. His gaze was fixed to the floor and his mouth was pursed into a very thin and white line. He didn't even look up when the door to the office opened.  
  
Harry. You're here. Dumbledore beckoned to Harry and pointed to an overstuffed armchair across from Seamus. Please, sit.  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way over to the designated chair. His legs stiffened when he tried to sit down. Finally, with much effort, he practically ended up collapsing into it.  
  
I don't see a reason to make this a long meeting, for I presume that you Harry, know why you are here. But as I believe in human rights and equalities, just as I do animal and creature rights, so I will let both of you say whatever you may wish on your part. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and looked at Harry firmly.   
  
Harry stared back at Dumbledore, trying to send him pleading looks that said clearly that he did not want to say anything in front of Seamus, let alone be anywhere _near _him.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes showed that they understood, yet, he did not tell Harry that he could retreat back down the stairs.  
  
The room was silent for a long while. No one spoke, not even the Headmaster. Seamus had his eyes glued to the same spot on the floor and Harry's gaze kept flickering nervously back and forth between Dumbledore and the many portraits hanging from the walls.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of silence, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where Harry was sitting.   
  
Come with me Harry, for just a bit.  
  
Harry, feeling relieved, sprang out of the armchair and made to follow him across the room. At the far end of the room, there was a door that Harry had never noticed before. It was odd.  
  
In here Harry.  
  
The room was smaller than the office but equally decorated with unique and interesting objects. Harry would have noticed these if his mind wasn't having a nervous breakdown just then.  
  
Avoiding Dumbledore's penetrating eyes, he stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet on the dust-clean floor.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger came to see me earlier today, and they informed me of something that concerned you and Mr. Finnigan. I highly doubt that they would tell falsehoods, but as a law of justice and truth, I must hear it from your own mouth. You understand this Harry?  
  
Harry just nodded again and stopped moving.  
  
Did Seamus violate you in any way?  
  
There was a frozen pause then, Harry inclined his head at an angle barely noticeable.  
  
I must ask you to speak, Harry.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth together and nodded more distinctly.  
  
his voice was a mere breath of air.  
  
Did he violate you in any physical way?  
  
...... Yes.  
  
I will ask no more of you. You may return to your fourth class.  
  
Letting out a fast exhale, Harry looked up at the Headmaster and thanked him silently.  
  
The next second, he was out of the small room and flying into the circular staircase tower.  
  
Shutting the door shut behind him, he sprinted down the steps and found himself gasping for breath as he continued to run full speed down the empty corridors.  
  
He past classrooms in the middle of lessons, and he passed the entrance to the Divination tower, even though that was the class he was supposed to return to. He went on, and didn't stop until he came to the dark corridor that he and Cho had kissed that one day.   
  
He hadn't meant to come here.... his mind was just too confused and scared. He fell into the wall and slid to the floor.  
  
Tears that he'd been keeping inside were soon escaping from his eyes. No one would hear him, and he wanted to let everything out.  
  
Sobbing, he closed his weary eyes and cradled his knees to his chest.  
  
_Go away._ He said to himself. _Go away._   
  
He wanted all the bad memories, all the painful emotions to leave his body along with his tears.  
  
Many, many minutes past and he finally felt as if he'd cried himself dry. His eyes were swollen his shirt drenched with tears.   
  
Suddenly, as he was wiping his face with his sleeve, he heard a faint   
pattering sound from up ahead. It sounded like footsteps, and they were getting louder.  
  
_Shit._ He thought as he scrambled up from his sitting position. He frantically glanced around to find somewhere to duck into but it was a doorless, suit of armor-less corridor.   
  
The footsteps were coming closer. They would round the corner and it would be to late.  
  
He whirled around and started to slip away slowly and quietly but the pattering stopped abruptly.  
  
  
  
Harry's heart literally stopped beating.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	17. Threats and Unforgivable Curses

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling. No money is being made from this story in any way.**  
  
[Chapter Seventeen]  
  
** Blaise had been keeping to the shadows lately. He never spoke to Draco, never made eye contact with him, never did anything that would put him off as 'suspicious'. The only times his eyes flickered over the blonde was during classes when everyone was taking notes and such. Draco, being the overachiever that all the Slytherins knew him to be, was always busy jotting everything down carefully and never noticed the cold dark eyes penetrating the side of his face.  
  
Blaise would stare at the pale and flawless complexion, the intent silver pools of mercury skimming back and forth across the parchment, the thin rosy lips that were parted ever so slightly.... the lips that had been reclaimed by a certain filthy Gryffindor...  
  
Yes, he knew about Draco and Harry. He knew that they were back to being a couple. Knew that Seamus had failed to keep Harry as his own...  
  
Perhaps if he'd been a Gryffindor, who tended to act irrationally when caught up in the moment, he'd have whipped out his wand and cursed Harry Potter the minute he laid eyes on him. But no, he was a Slytherin. And Slytherins did not do stupid things, at least to other's knowledge.  
  
The one thing that students who were not in Slytherin seemed to think, was that Blaise was more or less like Draco Malfoy, except more mysterious.  
  
They thought that Blaise was just as evil, just as cold, just as heartless. They all knew the background of the Zabini's. Cruel folk that supported The Dark Lord with all the icy passion that they possessed. They thought that Zabini would become the next most loyal Death Eater in Voldemort's rank.  
  
Little did they know that in the world of the Dark, it was not so. His fellow housemates did not affiliate with him in any way. They did not want anything to do with him, for their parents (who were also Death Eaters) had warned them that Blaise was a no-good, scum of a traitor. Draco had been his only ally but now that the boy had left him, he was alone. All alone. His family even acted as if they had no son. He never got a letter, or any sort of owl at all for that matter.  
  
Why? The reason was because although Blaise Zabini might indeed by very cruel and very heartless, he had refused to support The Dark Lord in any way. He would not let his father force him into receiving the Dark Mark. The only person that knew about this was Draco. This was why Draco was not afraid of him. Draco knew that Blaise would not tell Lucius Malfoy a word about him and Harry.  
  
_  
Flash Back  
_  
_It was the summer before Blaise's sixth year and they were standing in one of the many dimly lit rooms of the Zabini Mansion.  
  
A tall and dark man was towering over a smaller and very similar figure who had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed._  
  
_"Blaise. You know what will become of you if you refuse to follow in your family's footsteps."  
  
"Of course I know."  
  
"But think of Lucius Malfoy's son. He is the most highly regarded son of a Death Eater. Wouldn't it be most pleasing if YOU were the one to bring Harry Potter into the hands of the Dark Lord? He would reward you well."  
  
"Father, I will not have anything to do with the Dark Lord. Nothing will change my mind."  
  
Gustavon Blaise just smirked and fingered his black ring passively.   
  
"I will give you very little time to change your mind Blaise. One more year and The Dark Lord shall not be too happy..."  
  
Blaise glared at his father. "You can give me all the time in the world and I still won't let myself sink that low. I'm nothing like you."  
  
Gustavon drew his wand out and pointed it at his son. "You will be like me even if I must force you. You will not destroy the Zabini name with your mutiny, do I speak clearly?"  
  
"Clear as ice, father." the younger Zabini hissed. "But force me you'll have to, because I've made my mind up."  
  
Gustavon studied his son's face menacingly. His eyes were not longer smirking, they were narrowed and full of fury.  
  
"What is it that you so despise about your very own family, Blaise?" he whispered, voice cutting through the still air like a knife. "Why disobey the Dark Lord when he is so powerful and so generous?"  
  
Blaise sneered. "Powerful yes, but generous? Murdering all those muggles just because he finds amusement in it? All the stupid Death Eaters that join his rank will be killed by him in the end. He's too selfish to share the power."  
  
Suddenly, a red light shot out at Blaise's chest. Blaise let out a scream of agony and crumpled to the floor writhing.  
  
"You will not speak in that manner of our Lord. And I will use the Cruciatus on you if I must." Gustavon snarled, not lifting the curse off the boy crying out on the floor. "You have no choice Blaise."  
  
Blaise couldn't only answer with more painful cries. His father stepped over his rigid body and retrieved something from his cloak.   
  
"When you have finally come to your senses and set your priorities straight, then use this."  
  
When Blaise finally felt the pain fade and his consciousness returning, he opened his eyes to see that his father had left him.   
  
Taking deep steadying breaths, he pushed himself up off the floor. His whole body was still shaking uncontrollably and his mind was frozen with fear.   
  
In his numb hand, he was gripping a long, silver chain. In the middle of it, was the adverse and infamous Zabini crest. One that at sight, would send cold shivers up anyone's spine.  
  
Crushing it between his fingers, he shoved the cursed silver far into his trouser pocket.   
  
It was useless, even if he tried to fight his father and Voldemort, they'd end up using some sort of unforgivable curse to twist his way of thinking. They'd win in the end anyhow.....  
  
Present  
  
_  
Blaise was alone in his dormitory, sitting on his bed and staring into the darkness. He didn't bother to light any candles, he rather liked the ominous gloom enveloping him.   
  
All the others were at dinner in the Great Hall. He wasn't hungry. He hadn't been hungry for the longest time. Ever since he'd confronted his father so many months ago, something inside him had changed. He wasn't the same fearless and undaunted soul anymore.  
  
Yet, his obsession of the godly blonde was still as impassioned as ever. Every spare minute, it seemed that his mind was thinking about him.   
  
_I suppose father and I are not so different after all._ He thought dismally. His father would do anything to make Blaise join the dark side, and Blaise would do anything to make Draco his.  
  
It seemed impossible. He'd done everything. Yet each time, the loathsome Harry Potter would get in the way....  
  
Harry Potter.....  
  
A thought flickered in Blaise's mind.   
  
His father wanted him to support the Dark Lord.   
  
And he wanted to get Draco away from Harry.  
  
What if it was the other way around? The answer was all too simple, for he held the deadly power to change all, in his very hands.  
  
Both sides would get what they wanted.... and if he could have Draco, he didn't care anymore about hating Voldemort and his cronies. He would take the consequences...  
  
His heart was beginning to beat madly in his chest. His mouth became dry and he licked his lips with a crazed fever boiling inside him.  
_  
Yes.....Yes. This had to be the answer..... it was the only way.....  
  
_Smiling grimly to himself, he got up off his bed and picked up his wand.  
  
"Disillumus" he said, putting the wand tip to the crown of his head.  
  
The next second, his body had faded into the scenery around him and he made his way to the door.  
  
The school was completely empty of students as everyone was currently feasting on dinner. He hadn't a plan yet, but he would succeed somehow. He had to.  
  
His mind was so full of thoughts that he had no idea how his feet managed to take him to the entrance of the Great Hall, but when he got there, what he was looking for, was no where to be seen. He searched all the tables, and realized the boy was not in the Great Hall at all.  
  
He frowned and violently pulled out his wand from his robe pocket.  
  
"Find Harry Potter." he said quietly.  
  
The wand suddenly levitated an inch out of his palm and began spinning around madly. Finally it jerked and stopped.   
  
He immediately broke into a fast walk in the direction the wand was pointing. As soon as he came to the end of the hall, the wand spun left and he continued down another corridor, and another, and another.  
  
He was now so deep into the unvisited parts of the school that he lost track of where he was.   
  
But something looked familiar about the dingy surroundings. He kept running until the wand whirled around to point to a narrow and lightless corridor that he recognized as the one he'd led Draco to long ago.  
  
He stood there, noiselessly for a second, before he began to hear the faint voice of someone crying. He knew it was Potter.   
  
It couldn't be more perfect. Potter was alone. No one was there to see what would happen in a few minutes time. And no one would suspect Blaise because he'd be in his dormitory after dinner was over...  
  
Smirking evilly, he slipped his wand back into his robes and started walking toward the echoing voice. He didn't even try to muffle the sounds of his footsteps. There was no need for that, for Potter would be caught completely off guard...  
  
As he got closer, the sniffling stopped and a distinct and frantic scuffling reached his ears.  
  
Before the boy could slip away, he halted and whispered in a harsh voice;  
  
"Harry."  
  
The boy froze and turned his head slowly, a look of horror on his face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Harry felt as if someone had shoved a block of ice down his back. He'd been caught in such a place that a loss of house points was to be expected. But worse then that, they'd heard him crying and they'd probably figured out by now from Harry's incoherent muttering of Draco's name, that there was something to suspect.   
  
He didn't even attempt to run. He knew he was caught. Whoever it was knew he was there.  
  
He slowly turned his head, bracing himself for whatever might be coming, but he received a shock when he saw that the corridor was completely empty. There was no one there that he could see.  
  
He'd definitely heard someone say his name. There was no mistaking that.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" he called out shakily.  
  
His query was answered by the sound of the footsteps again.  
  
But still, _no one was there._  
  
"Who are you?" he said again, more boldly.  
  
Suddenly, something strong and hard clamped over his mouth and another yanked his hands behind his back.  
  
Harry yelled and struggled to get lose, but the grip was impossibly powerful. Even Harry's Quidditch training didn't couldn't match the strength of whatever it was that was binding him.  
  
"Mfftff!" He continued to try and belt out through his closed mouth, but it was as if he had no control over his body.  
  
He couldn't even reach for his wand which was sticking out foolishly   
from his rear pocket.  
  
"Legario." the invisible figure hissed and tight ropes that cut into his   
wrists, replaced the hands.  
  
The sudden binding made Harry lose balance and he fell over onto the floor.  
  
He hit his head hard onto the stone floor and before his mind began blacking out, he felt something cold, clasping around his neck and a strong jerk pulled at the back of his nasal. The gray colors around him began whirling endlessly until he could see no anymore.  
  
_  
_


	18. A Death To Defy

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling. No money is being made from this story.  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen] **_A Death To Defy_  
  
"Ennervate."  
  
Harry's vision began returning to his dazed eyes, bringing with it incredible pain. His scar felt as if it would split open any second and his wrists were completely nerveless from the overly taut ropes.  
  
He had absolutely no idea where he was, let alone what had just happened. _Someone_ or _something_ had captured him and knocked him unconscious....  
  
The more he tried to remember, the more his head pounded and so he just closed his eyes and buried his sore and red cheek into the cool stone floor.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a shuffling noise beside him and his head instinctively jerked up.  
  
For the first time, he realized that in the general direction that the sound was coming, the scenery seemed to be.... a bit wavy and fuzzy. He immediately recognized the effects as something that Mad-Eye Moody had cast on him during his fifth year...  
  
And just as he was thinking this, he heard a voice say;  
  
"Finite Disillumus" and like a backward waterfall, a person's feet began to appear and then the legs, then the hip, and the chest, and finally...  
  
Harry stifled a shocked and furious growl.  
  
"Blaise! You-"  
  
The now fully visible Blaise Zabini turned his body to look at the pathetically helpless Boy-Who-Lived, lying on the floor and smirked. He twirled his wand once and then concealed his arm within his long black robes.  
  
"Hello Potter." he said, a cruel mirth in his eyes. "You look wonderful."  
  
Harry fumed and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want Zabini? What is this place? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrow in amusement and smirked again. "So many questions. Didn't you ever hear the saying, _Curiosity killed the cat_ ?"  
  
"I'm serious Zabini. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Maybe we'll have a nice chat about this _later_. That is, if you're still in the condition to do so." Blaise flicked his wand at Harry and a gag went around Harry's mouth. Harry nearly choked.  
  
"I'll be back Harry. Just need to invite some important people to our little powwow." Blaise grinned and strode out of the large cave-like room that they were in.   
  
The temperature seemed to be dropping by the second and in no time, Harry's teeth were chattering violently and his skin had become a pasty white.  
  
What seemed like hours later, a figure stepped into the room silently.   
Harry felt a pair of eyes on the back of his neck and rolled over to face the door.  
  
Peter Pettigrew, or now more commonly known among the Death Eaters as Wormtail, was standing in the doorframe, his plump form taking up most of the width and his small and watery eyes darting characteristically to meet Harry's gaze and then to his own feet.  
  
Without a word, Peter proceeded through the doorway and over to a place only a few feet away from where Harry lay.  
  
He waved his hand and a chair clattered onto the floor noisily.  
  
So Peter was capable wandless magic now, Harry thought dismally. This was _not_ a good sign at all.  
  
Peter sank down into the chair and fixed his gaze onto Harry's legs, trying not to look Harry in the eye. Neither spoke a word (not that Harry would have been able to even if he'd wanted to) and the minutes seemed to elapse at an aggravatingly slow speed.  
  
Harry's mouth and lips were beginning to get extremely dehydrated from the rough cloth but he didn't dare utter a sound.  
  
Now that Peter had shown himself, there was no doubt as to where Harry was at that very moment.  
And someone else much less pleasant, who wanted to murder Harry, was in the vicinity too.  
  
_Draco....._ Harry's mind voiced softly. _Draco....._  
  
Would Harry ever see the blonde raving beauty again?  
  
_I love you, Draco....

* * *

Draco..... Draco......_  
  
The fork that was being brought to Draco's mouth halted abruptly and he scrunched up his forehead in surprise.  
  
_What the fuck was that?_ He wondered as his eyes scanned the Great Hall around him. It had definitely been Harry's voice...  
  
His eyes flickered over to section of the Gryffindor Table that Harry was usually sitting at and was even more bewildered to see that Ron and Hermione were alone. Harry was not with them.   
  
Nor was he seated anywhere along the long tables.  
  
_I love you, Draco......  
  
_There was Harry's voice again, faint but clear enough to know that it wasn't just his imagination.  
  
Something in the pit of Draco's stomach was flipping nervously, and he had a indistinct feeling as if something was amiss.... terribly amiss...  
  
Harry had been fine after the wonderful rendezvous in the hidden room, and Ron and Hermione had informed him earlier that day that Harry had gone up to see the Headmaster after third class.  
  
Harry would have told him if something was wrong.  
  
So where the hell was he?  
  
He turned back to his plate but pushed it away from himself and pressed his fingers to his temples gingerly.   
  
And why had he heard Harry's voice calling out to him?   
  
It had almost sounded as if.....  
  
He dropped his hands from his face and his eyes roamed over the two long rows of Slytherins chatting away and gorging on dinner.   
  
The answer to all his question came smack right into his face when he noticed an empty space right across from him.  
  
Blaise was gone too.  
  
Draco's mind began to race with panic. It wasn't unusual for Blaise to miss occasional meals but for some reason, apart from the fact that Harry was coincidentally gone too, he had a very bad feeling about Blaise.  
  
He shot up from his table and his goblet full of pumpkin juice tipped and splattered all over Pansy and Millicent, who promptly screeched and fell backwards from their seats.  
  
Without giving them a second glance, he leapt away from his own bench and began sprinting down the long aisles toward the great wooden doors of the Great Hall.  
  
He didn't doubt anymore that Blaise had nothing to do with Harry's disappearance. He'd been fearing it all along. Blaise had been keeping too quiet for the past month.   
  
They could be anywhere in the school right now. Draco was frantic.   
  
Draco didn't have the stupid map that Harry owned and he didn't know any quick spells that would locate them. If only he'd paid more attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts....   
  
He didn't dare shout Harry's names as he dashed through the corridors, for either Peeves or a teacher would be bound to find him and give him smart trouble.  
  
A sudden idea popped into Draco's head.  
  
If the voice he'd heard in his head a few minutes ago, had really been a telepathic connection between him and Harry, then wouldn't Draco be able to communicate to the Gryffindor in some way?  
  
It was a possibility and as of now, there was nothing else he could do.  
  
He stopped running and ducked into the shadow of a large stone statue. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to imagine Harry's face and Harry's voice.  
  
_Harry....._ He thought desperately._ Harry...... Please answer.....  
  
_But to his total dismay, he got no reply whatsoever.  
  
_Fucking dammit! Come on! Harry!_  
  
He focused his thoughts completely on his lover and pursed his lips in concentration.  
  
Still, no voices.  
  
But as he was about to give up, inside his closed eyelids, everything was becoming mysteriously white and a still image of something still vague was beginning to appear among the whiteness.  
  
He tried to see what it was and then he let out an involuntary gasp.  
  
His eyes shot open and he stuck his hand down the neck of his robes.  
  
When he pulled his hand back out, a thin silver crest came with it, resting in Draco's palm and glittering.  
  
The Malfoy Crest.  
  
A necklace that his father had given him on his sixteenth birthday.  
  
A necklace that upon command would turn into a portkey that would send him to Voldemort's whereabouts.  
  
It was a necklace similar to this one that he'd seen within his mind just now.   
  
The only thing that differed was the markings upon the crest.   
  
The Zabini Crest.  
  
Everything came swirling to him at such a rush that he thought his brain might explode.  
  
Blaise was going to hand Harry over to Voldemort.  
  
_What if I'm too late?_ a voice screamed inside his head as he ripped the chain from off his neck.  
  
He grasped the cold metal in his left hand and he was pulled off his feet and into a whirling wind of colors.  
  
With a loud thud, he was thrown unceremoniously onto the ground and he fell flat on his rear.  
  
Wincing slightly, he picked himself up and looked around.  
  
He recognized the place immediately. It was where all the Death Eater meetings were held. He'd accompanied his father a number of times before.  
  
He was standing in a long, dark, and dank hallway, and the air was so cold that he could almost see his breath turning into icicles in midair.  
  
The corridor itself, was entirely deserted but being aware all the same, he quietly snuck down through the pitch-black passageway, stopping every now and then to listen for sounds. Any kind of sounds.  
  
He just hoped that he wasn't too late.... If he was....   
  
Draco shook his head fiercely and continued on.  
  
He wouldn't think about it like that.   
  
Harry would be okay.  
  
He pulled out his wand and tapped it onto the top of his head.  
  
"Disillumus."  
  
At that moment, the faint outline of an open door came slowly into view down the passageway. And he jumped back when someone came out of the door. He recognised him immediately as Wormtail, Voldemort's faithful servant.  
  
Wormtail turned and disappeared into the darkness ahead without a backwards glance.  
  
His heart hammered against his chest and he held his wand up, in ready position if anything else came bolting out the door.  
  
Holding his breath, he swung around the door and into the room.   
  
A cry nearly escaped his lips at the sight displayed in the middle of the chamber.  
  
Harry was lying on the floor, gagged and bound and squirming around desperately to free himself of the ropes.  
  
Without hesitation, he ran over to the other boy and reached out trembling hands to untie the knots in the gag.  
  
He managed to yank the cloth off before Harry jumped at his touch and rolled over twice to get away from him.   
  
"Zabini? Is that you?"  
  
Draco smacked himself for not remembering to take the disillusionment charm off of him.  
  
"No, Harry. It's me."   
  
Harry's eyes grew round and his sore mouth broke into a huge grin.  
  
"H- how did you... Draco! Get back!"   
  
Draco froze and looked at Harry incredulously.  
  
"Harry! We've gotta get you out of here!"  
  
But Harry rammed his head into Draco's ribs and knocked him to the floor a meter away from Harry.  
  
A pair of hurried and spry footsteps echoed impendingly and Draco crouched low onto the floor, hiding behind Harry's body.  
  
The footsteps paused and then Blaise entered the room with a gleeful smirk on his face. At the sight of Harry, his smirk faltered.  
  
"How did you untie the cloth?" he whispered quietly, his eyes flickering to the discarded strip of cloth on the floor and then to Harry's still securely tied hands.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably and tried to force a sanguine smile onto his face.  
  
"Ever heard of wandless magic?"  
  
Blaise opened his mouth in surprise and then snapped it shut. He just looked at Harry icily.  
  
"Shit." Draco's voice sounded from behind him.  
  
Harry hacked a cough loudly to cover it up.  
  
"What was that?" Blaise suddenly asked, eyes scanning the room uncertainly.  
  
"What was what?"   
  
"I thought I heard..."  
  
"I know why you brought me here." Harry suddenly interrupted, ignoring Blaise's look. "You're gonna hand me over to your saintly Dark Lord right? You wanna get rid of me, don't you?"  
  
Blaise remained silent but there was an amused gleam in his eye now.  
  
"You're just like the rest of them. What, is this your initiation task to become a foul Death Eater just like your father?"  
  
At this, Blaise face was suddenly contorted with rage. In a blink of an eye, his wand was pointing at Harry's head.  
  
"You don't know my father." he said menacingly.   
  
"Good thing, cuz the fact that I know he kisses Voldemort's feet is enough-"  
  
"Spintus!"  
  
Harry was thrown back with a brutal force and he landed with a painful thud a few feet away.  
  
"Don't talk about things you don't know about, Potter." Blaise said, regaining composure of himself. "Be grateful that you'll be able to die the same way _your_ own worthless father died."  
  
Unwelcome tears of intense ire threatened to take over Harry's vision.   
  
"He died to save me because he loved me." Harry finally managed in a shaking voice. "Something that none of your family will ever do."  
  
Blaise let out a laugh. "Love? Who ever needs love to live?"  
  
"You're pathetic. You think you're doing all this to get Draco, but you're just plain stupid if you think this will buy your way into his heart."  
  
"Well that's your opinion and frankly, I don't care a shit. There's nothing you can do now anyways. He'll be here soon."  
  
A loud scuffle came from behind him and suddenly, Harry saw Blaise's eyes widen with shock.  
  
Harry spun around where he was sitting and saw Draco standing with his wand raised and his eyes fixed on Blaise.  
  
"If you think I'm going to let that fucking scum lay one finger on Harry, then you're the one that being quite stupid." Draco said, walking slowly toward the other Slytherin who was standing stock still. "What's gotten into you Blaise? Why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
Blaise swallowed and shifted his gaze.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're-"  
  
"Don't give me that shit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Have you decided to join _him_ because of me and Harry? Is that it?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because I want to."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"How would you fucking know? You know nothing about me, and you've never cared a shit about me! Quit acting like a clever smartass!" Blaise roared and he jerked his arm so that his wand was now pointing at Draco instead of Harry. "You don't fucking care about anything other than yourself."  
  
"FUCKING-"  
  
"Silence."   
  
A hiss like that of a snake cut through the air and Draco and Blaise both flinched. Blaise whirled around and lowered himself onto his knee.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
A tall black-cloaked figure was standing in the doorway, the outline of his skeletal body illuminated by the dim light glowing from the hallway outside.  
  
Harry's heart froze like ice the instant the figure had spoken. He knew the heartless voice only too well. Cold sweat made his body shiver and he fought to control the pounding in his veins.  
  
Draco remained standing. His expression was a mixture of fear, defiance, and pure hate. He lowered his wand, but only a few inches so that he was now directing it at the door.  
  
The hooded face of Voldemort turned to look at Draco and Harry felt like lunging at Draco to protect him. Draco was not safe.  
  
The eyes of Voldemort were shadowed but his thin and colorless lips curled into a cruel smile.  
  
"Do I see the son of Lucius Malfoy, most anticipated future Death Eater, threatening me with a wand?"   
  
Draco didn't reply. He just stepped in front of Harry's body.  
  
"Pity, for I thought that you would be capable of becoming a fine Death Eater." Voldemort said still smiling. "But if that isn't the case.... then of course there only one thing to be done about it."  
  
Blaise sprang up and shook his head.  
  
"My Lord, Draco is not in his right state. When we transported ourselves here, he hit his head and-"  
  
"He did not hit his head."  
  
Blaise's voice staggered and he bowed his head.  
  
"There is no need to fend for someone who has betrayed their Lord."   
  
"Yes My Lord. Of course-"  
  
"Now stand aside."  
  
Blaise didn't move.  
  
Voldemort flicked his wand and Blaise was mercilessly knocked off his feet. He crashed to the floor.  
  
Voldemort stepped forward and looked at Draco and Harry.  
  
"Which shall I kill first?"  
  
Draco threw his arm out and stepped back.  
  
"Of course. It's a tradition to leave the best for last...." he let out a high-pitched cackle that felt to Harry like a thousand nails ripping at his   
skin.  
  
"Draco, NO!" Harry screamed. "Draco! Get the hell back here! DRACO!"  
  
Voldemort slowly lifted his arm and his smile curled even more.  
  
"Oh how sweet... What an honor to be the one to destroy such passion... Goodbye, son of Lucius.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
A blinding jet of green light flashed out of Voldemort's wand.  
  
**

* * *

[A/N] **Yep, it's a cliffy. A very mean one too. Am I not so generous? But don't worry, I will update very soon so you won't have long to wait. If you want to read more and if you liked it, please review! Like I have said before, reviews are very much like fuel. And don't we all need some sort of feul to live on? Ehe. That was kinda corny but whatever.  
  
Love,  
silverXserpent


	19. A Dragon's Pain

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling. No money is being made from this story in any way.  
  
_Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I love you! And tell me what you think of this chapter too!  
  
_**[Chapter Nineteen] **_Draco's Pain  
  
_It was as if time had stopped. Just for a few fleeting seconds, everything was frozen in a tableau.  
  
Harry, lying on the floor with a terror stricken look on his face and his mouth screaming words that could not reach Draco's ears.  
  
Voldemort, a sneering and cruel laugh stretched across his deathly face, wand pointed at his chest, and a bright green glow enveloping the icy darkness around them.  
  
A rush of still air sweeping through his hair, and the realisation that it was all over.... that the end was just a few breaths away...  
  
Then suddenly, the scenery began to speed up again.  
  
Slowly, the light grew larger and the wind blew stronger.  
  
Voices began to rise in volume as if someone had cast the sonorus charm.  
  
But his mind was nothing but whiteness.  
  
And he closed his eyes.  
  
Something solid struck his chest and he staggered backwards.  
  
His eyes shot open just in time to see a blast of blinding light and Blaise's body arching backwards and falling.  
  
Falling through the air like a feather, caught on the wind.  
  
"BLAISE!" he screamed, catching the boy in his arms. Something landed on his lap along with the body. He furrowed his brows and looked at it.  
  
Something silver, something familiar....  
  
It was his necklace.  
  
"Foolish friend you have there dear Draco..."  
  
Draco's head snapped up to see Voldemort shaking his head and fingering his wand passively.  
  
"For it won't keep me from destroying what is left..."  
  
Before Voldemort had time to see what was whirling inside Draco's mind, he twisted around and threw himself at the raven haired boy behind him.  
  
"Harry! Grab hold of this!" he yelled reaching out his arm desperately.  
  
Harry's face didn't hide the confusion but he snatched the chain dangling from Draco's hand without question.  
  
The ground below them shook and then, Voldemort, his voice a razor sharp scream of rage echoing endlessly, slowly began to fade away with the scenery around them.  
  
Abruptly, the spinning colors became still once more and the two boys were hurled onto a solid stone floor.  
  
Harry groaned in pain and put his hand up to his head, rubbing a lump on his forehead gingerly.  
  
Draco, ignoring the forming bruise in his right arm, sat up and looked around.  
  
They were in a dark corridor... but definitely not anywhere near Voldemort's hideout. He recognised the portraits and statues along the walls as ones that were scattered around Hogwarts, and slumped back into the wall in relief.  
  
Trying to calm his racing heart, he lifted his trembling hand and opened his fist.  
  
The Malfoy crest glittered ominously in the flickering light of the torches.  
  
His mind was completely dumbfounded.  
  
_How had Blaise got hold of this?  
  
_When Draco had been transported to Voldemort's secret lair, he'd lost the Portkey somewhere during the process. He hadn't realised that the necklace was missing until he'd found Harry and Blaise had entered the room where Harry was being held captive.  
  
So the only possible explanation was that Draco had lost it somewhere in the corridor outside and he'd picked it up.  
  
But Blaise would have recognised the Malfoy Crest in a blink of an eye. So why had he not said anything?  
  
He remembered the look of shock on his face when Draco had undone the Disillusionment charm from his body, and the way his eyes had been filled with...what had it been.... sadness?  
  
Closing his fingers around the necklace again, he leaned his head against the wall.  
  
He shut his eyes and tried to erase the sight of Blaise from his mind... the very last look of unmovable determination on his face as the boy flung himself in front of Draco... not a sound escaping his lips as the green light claimed the body and then a glazed look going over the deep brown eyes, all emotion being swept away like air.  
  
Blaise was dead. The realisation sinking in like a stone being dropped into a well.  
  
He'd never been fond of Blaise. No. But he'd always respected him for his unflinching persistence to stand up against his father and the tolerance toward the other Slytherins who all avoided him and acted as if he were something with a sickness that would spread if anyone got too close.  
  
And the fact that he'd sacrificed his own life to save Draco....  
  
_"Love? Who ever needs love to live?"  
  
_Blaise had put up a mask of indifference over his heart just like Draco had once done in the past. It was something all Death Eaters were trained to do, and it was expected that they raise their children in that manner so that when their sons grew up, they'd be able to act like any Death Eater should.  
  
Heartless, loveless, and cruel.  
  
But Draco had figured out after being with Harry, that this, was impossible.  
  
No matter how you are raised, human beings cannot erase the deep passion and affection in their hearts which create love, and lust, and all other emotions that build inside of you as you live your life.  
  
Forgotten yes, but it is always there.  
  
Blaise had not known that he was capable of loving anyone. Love itself was just a weakness, as his father had probably told him.  
  
Love was something to sneer at, to treat with scorn and to trample under one's feet like dirt.  
  
It was not something a true man should bother with.  
  
But the icy wall encircling Blaise's heart had shattered that day.  
  
He'd felt love for the first time and expressed it just before he died...  
  
A gentle hand touched his cheek and Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Drake..... are you okay?" Harry whispered. His eyes were filled with concern.  
  
Draco nodded and tried to look away, for tears were beginning to cloud his vision and he didn't want anyone to see him crying, let alone Harry.  
  
Malfoys didn't cry.  
  
At that thought, he paused, a soft smirk crossing his face.  
  
And neither were Malfoys supposed to love, but he'd broken that  
rule... proved that it was all fake.  
  
Letting the tears fall from his eyes, he buried his face in Harry's chest and let out a sob. Harry wrapped his arms around him protectively and held him close.  
  
"Draco...."  
  
Draco gripped the cloth of Harry's shirt tightly and let himself cry.  
  
He cried for all the love between them. He cried for all the fights they'd shared. He cried for all the animosity in his family. He cried for the pain in his heart....  
  
And he cried for Blaise.  
  
Harry just hugged him close. His strong arms comforting Draco in a way that no other human could.  
  
His tears were soon calmed and Draco snuggled in closer to Harry's warm chest.  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Harry." he said in a muffled voice.  
  
Harry caressed Draco's wet cheek with his thumb and smiled.  
  
"Of course I won't. I would be nothing if I didn't have you."  
  
Draco sighed and drew back.  
  
"My life is so fucked up now."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Don't worry Drake... everything will be okay."  
  
Draco's eyes flickered. Harry didn't understand. "Do you know what  
I just did, Harry? Do you? I just practically went up to Voldemort and asked for my death sentence. Now he knows that I never meant to support him, and he'll kill me."  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
"You don't get it Harry!" Draco said harshly. "My father. If Voldemort doesn't kill me now, _he _will."  
  
This time, Harry looked angrily at Draco. He grabbed both of the blonde's thin arms firmly, making the other boy stare back at him in surprise.  
  
"Draco, stop it! You're not in danger! I won't let your father or _anyone _do anything to you. You should know that."  
  
Draco tried to lower his gaze but Harry reached out a hand and lifted his chin delicately.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
For a second, neither of them said another word. They just searched each other's eyes until Draco smiled weakly and grazed Harry's lips with his forefinger.  
  
"I- I'm sorry Harry.... I'm just..... "  
  
"Shh...." Harry whispered. ".... Don't talk."  
  
He leaned forward slowly and brushed his lips against Draco's with a  
touch as if to tell him without words, that he'd meant what he'd said. That he'd do anything and everything to protect Draco. That he loved him.  
  
Draco felt another tear trickling down his face as he returned the kiss passionately.  
  
To hell with his father. To hell with the darkness. To hell with all the things that were threatening him to crumble and collapse.  
  
"I love you Harry..." he said through the heat of their mouths. "I love you so much..."  
  
He deepened the kiss and slid his hands in Harry's hair and pulled his body over his own so that now he was on the floor. He didn't even feel the cold hard floor against his back. He could only feel Harry's body against his. The reassuring comfort of Harry's body that he felt whenever they touched.  
  
Harry traced his tongue around Draco's jaw and Draco's eyes fluttered close.  
  
How was that each time Harry kissed him, Draco's fears, his worries, his pains, all seemed to drift away? Nothing seemed to matter anymore except the fact that he wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
Draco untangled his hands from Harry's hair and ran them down Harry's neck. He lifted his head a few inches off the ground and let his lips follow the same burning path, leaving red, scorching marks all over the smooth and golden skin.  
  
A moan slipped from Harry's mouth and he leaned back his head to expose more of his neck.  
  
"Drake....."  
  
".... yeah, Harry?"  
  
"Don't.....stop..."  
  
Draco was too overpowered with desire to answer. His touches became wild and his breathing heavy. Harry's moaning became more frequent and his hands was all over Draco's torso.  
  
Their shirts were soon ripped away and their feverish bodies melted against each other.  
  
Harry went lower down Draco's body and trailed hot kisses along his chest. He then continued down Draco's abdomen and to his navel.  
  
"Oh fuck." Draco gasped, feeling Harry's weight pressing against his erection. He moved his hips and rocked back and forth against the body above him. Suddenly he placed a shaking hold on Harry's neck and heaved him back upwards.  
  
"I'll come if you keep that going." his voice was breathy and his eyes had a dazed look.  
  
Harry nodded, his cheeks adorably flushed and his hair crazier then ever.  
  
"We should go somewhere else."  
  
He scrambled to his feet and pulled Draco up after him. Taking his hand, he began walking hastily down the hallway until they came to the door of an empty and dark classroom with only a few desks and chairs.  
  
Harry threw the door shut and locked it before advancing back at Draco and pushing him against the wall.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and slid his hands lower and lower until they were at Harry's hips. Harry, wearing loose jeans left Draco plenty of room in his pants to let Draco's hands travel further until they were grasping Harry's tight arse and making Harry gasp and ram his hips against Draco's.  
  
Their tongues continued to battle deliriously and their swollen lips were sucking at each other like their was no tomorrow. Draco nudged his thigh forward and rubbed it against Harry's hard bulge.  
  
"Holy shit-"  
  
_Oh god. _Draco moaned inwardly. _Fuck foreplay. _He shoved Harry off of him and pushed him back into one of the long desks sitting in the middle of the room. Harry crashed backwards onto it and Draco straddled his legs which were half dangling over the edge of the desk.  
  
While kissing and biting Harry's lips furiously, he managed to unbuckle Harry's pants and helped Harry kick them off hurriedly.  
  
The minute the pants and boxers had been thrown off, Draco dropped to his knees and took Harry's throbbing erection into his mouth without warning.  
  
Harry let out a shocked groan and buried his fingers deep into Draco's silky hair.  
  
"Fuck..... holy shit..... Draco...."  
  
Draco swirled his tongue around the tip before devouring the whole length past his tongue.  
  
Seconds later, Harry came with a suppressed cry of Draco's name and he slumped back onto the desk, closing his eyes. Draco wiped his sleeve against his mouth and grinned.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
He pulled the exhausted boy off the desk and Harry stumbled dizzily into Draco's arms.  
  
"Ohhhh, you're in for it Malfoy." Harry said through deep breaths.  
  
Draco acted as if he was trying to very weakly, fight off Harry and 'accidentally' thrust his clothed cock against Harry's slowly hardening one.  
  
"That's it!" Harry bellowed as he undid Draco's trousers with rabid hands and pulling both trousers and boxers off the blonde's thin hips.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bang from across the room, and squealing, Draco toppled over, bringing Harry down with him.  
  
His back collided with the hard floor and he winced.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry spun around and immediately rolled off of Draco and grabbed his discarded clothing from the floor and threw them over his lower regions.  
  
Draco sat up gingerly and opened his eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway, their eyes wide and their mouths gaping.  
"Oh bloody crap! My eyes!" Ron yelled, turning around and burying his face in the wall. "I did NOT just see that!"  
  
Hermione would have probably told Ron to knock it off if she hadn't been speechless either. Her cheeks were scarlet and she began edging away towards the door.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Harry! We didn't mean to- we heard your voices coming from inside and it sounded like you were fighting and- we'll be leaving now-  
"  
  
"No, wait!" Harry said quickly before Hermione could dash off with Ron. "Wait, it's fine. Er- just- uh, turn around for a sec."  
  
Hermione let out a high pitched 'okay', and turned around.  
  
Draco tossed Harry his shirt and began zipping up his own trousers.  
  
He stood up after donning his shirt and stood with his arms crossed  
and glaring at the two intruder's backs by the door.  
  
Harry stood up beside him and straightened his ruffled clothing.  
  
"Uh- we're good now." he said meekly.  
  
Neither Ron or Hermione seemed to want to turn around but when the did, they were both blushing profusely.  
  
"We're really sorry, Harry." Hermione stammered again. "It's just that you were gone at dinner and you never came back to the common room... so we thought you might be in trouble...."  
  
"It's fine Hermione... I er- yeah...." Harry trailed off, his mind going blank with embarrassment.  
  
Ron, who was doing everything to avoid Harry's eyes, instead focused his gaze on Hermione's voluminous hair and cleared his throat. The color of his face indicated that he was feeling quite sick but he tried to hide it.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
An odd gurgle sounded from Ron's mouth and his face looked as if it would explode any second.  
  
"M-Mione?" he finally said. "Maybe we sh-should, uh- go..."  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said again, stepping forward. "There's.... there's something we have to talk to you about...."  
"WHAT? YOU WHAT????"  
  
Hermione clamped a hand over Ron's mouth and she stared at Harry and Draco in horror.  
  
"Zabini kidnapped you and took you to V-Voldemort?" Hermione whispered, her face even whiter then Draco's usual pale complexion.  
  
Ron yanked Hermione's hand from his face and stepped out of her arm range. "You're kidding right? I mean- you're both here-"  
  
Draco pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"That's because we lived to tell the tale Weasley." he spat. "How many times do we have to tell you to make your thick brain understand?"  
  
"Oh dear..." Hermione closed her eyes and she collapsed to the floor. Ron jumped in surprise and helped pull her back up. After a moment, she opened her eyes again. "You've got to go to Dumbledore, now. Both of you aren't safe."  
  
"What about Zabini? We can't let him roam around Hogwarts?!" Ron shouted, looking at Hermione incredulously. "We've gotta do something about him FIRST!"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Yes! We should kill hi-" Ron paused abruptly and turned to face Draco for the first time. Draco's eyes were unnaturally vacant and it made him shudder.  
  
"He's.... he's dead?"  
  
Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders gently and met Ron's eyes with difficulty. "Voldemort killed him."  
  
".....Oh." Ron shifted his gaze and looked down at his feet.  
  
Then Hermione did something that startled all three friends.  
  
She went up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. At first, Draco's body tensed but then he let himself relax against her gentle embrace, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Draco. Harry will be here for you and he loves you more than anything. And Ron and I will be here for you too if you ever need anything. We won't let anything happen to you." her voice was soothing and calm, yet it sounded as if she was trying to hold back tears.  
  
Draco couldn't explain to his mind the surprise he felt from this simple and affectionate action. He'd always thought inside of him that Hermione and Ron were just annoying and loud sidekicks of Harry's that tagged alongside him wherever he went. Before he'd gotten together with Harry, he'd always hated them because he'd been jealous at how close to Harry they were.  
  
But all those old thoughts seemed to disappear at that moment as Hermione hugged him and patted his back. He'd never really had friends that cared about him in this way.  
  
Smiling awkwardly, he pulled back.  
  
"Thanks-"  
  
"Please, don't say ' _Granger' _anymore. We should be over that." she interrupted and Draco nodded.  
  
"Thanks... Hermione."  
  
He then looked at Ron and they stood calculating each other until Ron frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I'd rather you stick with Weasley. It'd give me the bloody creeps to hear you call me by my first name."  
  
"RON!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"It's fine. I don't think I'd be able to say that name without grimacing anyways." Draco replied smirking.  
  
"Draco!" Harry pinched Draco's arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Cool. Just quit with the 'Weasel' crap will you? Cuz it's getting old."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Draco drawled and then entwined his fingers with Harry's and purred, "You should be proud of me. I just lowered myself a few ranks to be civil with Weasel."  
  
"Hey! I said, no more Weasel, FERRET!"  
  
"Will you just stop acting like first years?" Hermione shouted over the noise. Ron immediately shut his mouth but his face was still fuming.  
  
Harry tried to hold back grin as he gave a sharp squeeze to Draco's hand.  
  
"That's not the way to go and make friends, Drake."  
  
Draco stuck his nose in the air and huffed loudly. "Well, I usually don't _go and make friends _. So you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit unknowledgable about that particular subject."  
  
"Boys." Hermione muttered shaking her head. "I can't see why you can be so idiotic when there are more important things to be dealt with. I mean, HELLO? Where did you say you just came back from? I don't believe it was exactly tea with the Minister of Magic?!"  
  
"She's right you guys. So get over your beef already." Harry said laughing, but then his expression suddenly became grim. "We need to go to Dumbledore."  
  
He yanked on Draco's sleeve and pulled him toward the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione hurried after them.

**Review Replies**  
_Alrighty, I'm sorry I haven't gone around to acknowledge all of my wonderful reviews yet so I will do so now. I was just so caught up in my writing that I kept forgetting to include this bit and I apologise. This is about two chapters worth of reviews so I hope you'll bear with me. If you don't care a [bleep] about this stuff, just scroll on down to the bottom of the page and you can either review (REVIEW, YES) or do some other stuff. I dunno. I highly recommend pressing the review button though.... it's quite fun. I think you should try it if you haven't yet done so=)  
  
So on to the funner stuff!  
  
_**Artemida Malfoy **  
Yes, foreverfandom was a bit helpful when I couldn't post my stories on I got kinda pissed when they deactivated my account but it's all good now. Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read it here, and there!  
  
**Kyle-Brofloski3 **  
Really hope you liked the new chaps. I'm so glad that you continued to read my story even after it disappeared once! Thanks so much!  
  
**Gabrielle Potter-Malfoy**  
I updated! YAY thanks for the review! Did you like the new chappie?  
  
**Keey**  
Hello! Really glad you like the story! Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
**ma-kun  
** I hope you liked the new chap! And it's really cool that you're reading my story at the other site too! I'm flattered! Thanks for the reviews! Love ya!  
  
**zowie-bowie **  
Yes, torture is nice. (WHAT? What the [bleep] am I saying???)  
j/k I hope you got your shower alright now. Sorry about that. lol. thanks for your wonderful and funny reviews. xoxo  
  
**Pure Black **  
I hope you're liking the story=) And thanks a bunch for taking the time to read my work!  
  
**Epiphanys-Curse**  
Yes, lots of people have told me I'm evil. I'm honored. lol.  
  
**Klover P **  
No! I like all the drama! Makes me think I wrote maybe kinda worthwhile! Thanks for your reviews. You're awesome-o!  
  
**Kreyana **  
Wow, can I say: 'Totally Awesome Review'? Thanks you so much! Hope you liked the new chap!  
  
**CannedSkittles**  
Are there really such things as canned skittles? Hmm. Never had 'em before. lol j/k.  
Thanks a ton for the review!  
  
**S.Malfoy **  
Cool name! I like anything that sounds Draco-ish. He's just..... (melts) lol. Anways, thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
**Spiras Stargate **  
You honor me beyond words. Thank you so much=) Love ya and hope you liked the new chap!  
  
**Lavada Xantra**  
Your reviews were really great. I love long reviews. And yeah, the swearing is a bit OOC but I dunno. It's seems better for my own personal whatnots. Thanks!  
  
**Pila1414**  
How did the outcome of this chapter suit you? Draco's safe and sound. hehe. And it's just too bad that cliffhangers seem to be one of the creatures that have nine lives or something. Cuz you sure killed it alright but it's currently sitting right next to me with big googly anticipating eyes. It's begging me to 'PLEASE USE ME IN YOUR NEXT CHAPTER! WAHH!'  
  
**GurVicious**  
Hello my wonderful reviewer, GabbyX3! I am so completely flattered by your comment. (blushes a lot). I hope you liked the new chappie!  
  
**Vasquaz**  
Hey what's up? I hope you liked the next three chaps! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
**Prose **  
Hey! You are COOL. That's all I have to say. Very cool.  
  
**CTB **  
OMG OMG OMG thank you so much for your review! It gets me excited to read letters in capitals! I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long!  
  
**saylie rain **  
(returns smile). I'm really glad that you like me story. It's an honor! And good 'ol cliffies. lol  
  
**Moriann **  
LOL, darn. I was hoping that you were waiting for the next cliffhanger. (j/k)  
Thanks a lot for the review! It keeps me wanting to write more!  
  
**ura **  
Thanks for the review! And yes, I'm keepin' on writing. (That sentence made no sense whatsoever but eh, whatever.) lol  
  
**Robin the bird**  
Really thrilled that you took the time to review so much! I LOVE YOU! hehe. I could join your happy dance!  
  
**Perfect by Nature **  
HAHAHAHA. Mouldie Vouldie???? HAHAHAHAH I really like that. You are a genious. I'd like to see the look on JK. Rowlings face.  
Seamus is not a problem anymore but Blaise. Yes, he's an evil one. But I hope this chapter met our expectations! I really liked your reviews=) They're all awesome! Thanks.  
  
**MishapsErrors**  
Eeep! Should I call the ambulance? How blank is your mind? j/k  
Thanks for the review!  
  
**RubyEmerald **  
Your review was one of my favorites. I am completely honored and don't deserve half of what you said. But I still liked reading it! lol  
Thanks a ton for the review! Hope you liked the new chapter!  
  
**smoothNcreamy**  
I'm updating as quick as I can. I try to post a new chapter every two days or something like that. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Misdarkdragon**  
Woah. You really like my story? lol.  
Anyways, thanks a lot for the review! It's really cheering to know some of my readers are enjoying it. love ya.  
  
**asphyxiation1013**  
Don't you dare guess! It's supposed to be a surprise!  
lol. nah. Thanks for the review though! I hope the next chapter meets your expectations!  
  
**shimmering-unicorn-horn **  
AHHHH! How could I do WHAT to you? What did I do? Oh-kill-me great one for I have done wrong!  
I'm just messing with ya. Anyways, thanks a ton for the review! I love that word... 'brilliant'. It's one of my favorite words to read in a review=)  
  
**anni kiddo **  
Thanks! I will rock on! j/k  
I'm glad you liked the last chap, and I'm hoping you liked this one!  
  
**Kylia Nahimana **  
Hey there yourself! Your review was voluminous and awesome! I'm glad you liked my story! Don't you just love Draco? Don't you just wanna keep him all to yourself? (Well, I'd share him with Harry cuz they're such a cute couple...)  
Anyways, I know this is the review page for my story but I have to pop in a word about how brilliant your story is. It's keeping me on the edge of my seat!  
  
**Angel Lain **  
Thanks so much. I hope you liked the outcome of this chapter, cuz you were right in your guess. What'd you think? Anyways, thanks for your review!  
  
**Loneata-Leafive**  
Cliffies are evil but I still like to end the chapter with one. Even though a lot of my reviewers get mad at me for that, it DOES make you wanna read more doesn't it? =)  
  
**Ceineikia **  
Yeah, something like that happened to me too. I was trying to read a story another author wrote and it SAYS on the summary page that there's 35 chapters and when I try to get to chapter 35, there isn't one. CRAZY. And I couldn't agree more with you that DRACO is one friggen hot gay dude. He is so irresistable! Thanks a ton for the review!  
  
**Vasquaz**  
Yes, Blaise did make another IMPORTANT appearance. If anyone thought that I was through with that little prick, then they're nuts cuz Blaise is so much more evilly important. Glad you like the story!  
  
**MishapsErrors**  
Har har har. Me is evil, ay? Yes, I AM quite evil as a matter of fact.  
Honestly, I'm actually normal but what's a good story without there being people that call me evil and sadist? I have to thank you on that one cuz it tells me I'm going along the right track. hehe.  
  
**Shadoe**  
Oh a friend of Prose? Very cool. And no, your comment didn't come off as 'insulting' at all. I knew some people would wonder about that concerning my title. I considered L'Amour, but I didn't want it to sound completely french because I am not from France and neither has my story anything to do with French. And also, 'amour' can be used in the English language just as 'amour' and so I thought 'The Amour' would be a nice compromise. Thanks for the review though! Love ya.  
  
**LadyAna**  
I like the word AWESOME in capital letters! Thank you! It's really flattering=) I will post very soon, I promise you.  
  
**  
  
IMPORTANT!!!! **  
Okay, I love everyone who's reviewing and stuff but OMG this story isn't OVER yet! Are you kidding me? An ending like that? I just had to add this little comment because there are a few people that thought that this chap was the last chap. NO NO NO it is not the last chap. There are either one or two more to go. So please wait with anticipation for the next one which will be coming soon! I love you all! 


	20. The Beginning of the End

**DISCLAIMER: ** All characters and setting belong to JK. Rowling. No money is being made from this story in any way. It is entirely for reading pleasure. YAY.  
  
**[A/N]: **Hey everyone who has been so wonderful and reading every single one of my chapters beginning to end! Yes, this is the final chapter of The Amour'. You will see that I have left the ending how it is because obviously there will be a sequel. I have already done the layout for the sequel, which will be titled The Amourette'. I'm hoping to put up the first chapter soon enough. But in the meantime, I just want to thank everyone who gave me such wonderful reviews! You guys are the best. I love you all!  
**  
  
HUGS & KISSES TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!  
  
Venus'sLibra  
**You asked for it. You got it. The most biggest and baddest cliffies of all.  
Thanks for you review! love ya!  
  
**Ceineikia  
**AAAAHHHHHH! My life! Is flashing before my eyes! Forgive me sweet Ceineikia! hehe. Too bad you can't reach me with the knife;)  
Threatening love right back at ya!  
  
**Pila1414  
**(gapes in horror) OH NO! They have friggen 50 lives??? No wonder they invaded the last chapter too. Hm.  
Thanks so much for your reviews:)  
  
**Moriann  
**Oooooh! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter! Really flatters me!  
I am forever in your dept for your wonderful praise.  
xoxoxoxo  
  
**Angel Lain  
**(sobs) You really felt it too Angel? I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that! I wanted to make people see the love that Blaise had for Draco, but only at the very end. Thank you so much.  
  
**Kyle-Brofloski3  
**I know, poor Blaise huh? And thanks so much for stickin' with my story. I love you for that!  
  
**Parvati  
**Guess you were right about the corpse eh? lol. I'm glad you liked the chap!  
  
**PotionsPet  
**Hermione showed her very soft side and it's what Draco needed. It was a very sweet gesture. Gotta love Mione for that. Thanks for the review:)  
  
**Ellie Hope  
**I hope your sister let you back on! (well, if you're reading this, obviously she has and silverXserpent is VERY happy)  
  
**KumoriShino  
**You're too kind! You have noooo idea how honored I feel!!!! I hope you like the last chap. And yes, there will be a sequel!!!!!!  
  
**saylie rain  
**I'm glad you liked the last scene. I wanted a little something between Draco and Ron. Thanks for your review!!!! I hope you like the last chap and I sincerely hope you read my sequel too (when it's out) ! xoxo  
  
**shimmering-unicorn-horn  
**Thanks! I'm blushing right now :) You kick bootay!  
  
**thatslife  
**Oh. My. God. I KNOW. I mean, what can be better then Draco and Harry in bed. Friggin...... WOW. lol  
Thanks for the review!  
  
**Vasquaz  
**Thanks for your wonderful reviews:) Draco's definately got it in for himself. He and Harry are just..... I LOVE teasing them!  
  
**MishapsErrors  
**(freaks out) WHERE'S THE ZOMBIE POUND???? HUMAN ZOMBIE ON THE LOOSE!!!!  
Hey, you're cool! Thanks for all the reviews:)  
  
**LadyAna  
**Hey Ana! WUZ UP. Thanks so much for the reviews. They're nice n long just the way I like em. Peace out to you too!  
  
**Yana5  
**HAHAHAHA yeah Draco is a snob. That's why we love him right?  
  
**Pure Black  
**Thanks a bunch for the review! Glad I could somewhat surprise you hehe.  
Hope you like the this chap!  
  
**CiCo  
**THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
hehe  
  
**daringtobeme  
**OMG your review was one of my favorite ones so far. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'm soooo friggin happy. I don't even deserve that!  
You kick butt so much! love you!  
  
**Katelynn  
**There's still one more chapter left!!!!!!! Don't leave!!!!!!  
  
**Draco Hottie  
**Your name ROX. I soooo agree with that. And thanks for the review!!!!  
  
**GurVicious  
**You really cried for this? I love you! Someone who understood the emotions I put into it! I love your reviews:)  
  
**Perfect by Nature  
**Thanks for the review! Very kewl. You're one of my fav reviewers:) Hope you like this last chap:)  
  
**Klover P  
**Hey! Thanks for the review! I felt like teasing Draco and Harry a bit. Everything can't be sugar can it? hehe  
**  
Kylia Nahimana  
**I love your reviews! As much as I love your story. AWESOME YOU KICK BUTTTTTT. hehe  
  
**Ceineikia  
**I try my hardest to write long chaps. Cuz I know I like reading stories with long chapters:)  
  
**Robin the bird  
**Let me join that happy dance with you! (Twirls around like a fool with a crazy grin on her face). Thanks for all your reviews:) love ya!  
  
**

* * *

[Chapter Twenty]** The Beginning of the End  
  
The sun was scorching, the air was sweltering, and the humidity was like being inside an oven. Perfect weather to perhaps take a running jump into the lake with the Giant Squid, but definitely unbearable to anyone being confined within the walls of the classrooms at Hogwarts.  
  
Unfortunately, school rules were rules and classes were to be held despite the heat stroke that was sweeping through the school. But if there were no rules, then even Professor McGonagall would have canceled classes for the rest of the day.  
  
In all the classes, currently being fourth class, students were hardly aware of their professors droning wearily while they sat slumped against their desks, dreaming of ice cream and showers.  
  
Everyone's eyes were flicking to the clock and back, sighing when seeing that hardly a minute had passed since their last check.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in this similar state in Professor Flitwick's lesson. The little wizened man, although shining with sweat, managed to keep his tone of voice somewhat cheery and urged them all to continue working with the Cooling charms. The students had whooped in appreciation when Flitwick had announced at the beginning of class that they'd be practicing this particular spell, but they soon found out that this charm was none too easy and that it took a lot of energetic wand movement to complete it.  
  
So naturally, they lost interest in it and were just glaring at the clock on the wall, threatening it with their eyes to move faster.  
  
Of course Hermione, being the best in their class, easily managed to pull off the charm effectively but it only made Ron's bad mood worse and Hermione, knowing that it wouldn't be fair if only she was able to experience this heavenly feeling, reluctantly halted the charm.  
  
Now, Flitwick was chirping out to the class that he would be assigning no homework that day, earning a grateful round of applause from the dazed students in the end.  
  
Make sure to keep yourselves hydrated! he squeaked, patting his bald head with a bright purple handkerchief. Class dismissed!  
  
The students began packing their bags with a sudden vigor that they definitely did not possess the last ninety minutes, and scrambled out the door, nearly knocking the poor professor from his stack of books in the process.  
  
Ron heaved a great sigh of relief and slung his bookbag over his shoulder.  
  
Bloody glad that the common rooms have those charms on them. he muttered more to himself then to the other two. Cuz this was just hell.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Well if you tried a bit more with the Cooling charm, you wouldn't have had to suffer the heat.  
  
Oh stop bragging Mione. Ron retorted halfheartedly. Just because you were the only one in class that got it right-  
  
I'm NOT bragging, Ronald! I would have cast the spell on you if had Flitwick allowed it!  
  
Ron decided to ignore this comment and then turned to Harry.  
  
You coming with us or are you.... you know?  
  
Harry felt too tired to blush and so he just nodded.  
  
I promised him I'd meet him after class.  
  
Hermione smiled. Well tell him I said   
  
Will do Hermione. Harry grinned. I'll see you guys later.  
  
With a final wave, Harry turned around to head down a different corridor as his best friends made their way down another toward the Gryffindor Tower. He occasionally glanced at his surroundings to see if anyone was watching him but to his relief, people seemed too eager to get to their houses to notice.  
  
He was now walking fast along a certain dim corridor, imagining the perfectly chilled room that he would be entering soon. His body was glistening with sweat and his shirt was sticking to his torso, and it was definitely very uncomfortable.  
  
To his delight, the wooden door was already embedded into the wall when he got there. Draco was never one to be late.  
  
He grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open quickly.  
  
A blast of cool air hit him in the face and he closed his eyes in contentment, but before he had a chance to open them again, a pair of lips came crashing into his and he was pushed against the door firmly.  
  
That hungry were you? Harry laughed into the heated kiss and looking at Draco who was staring right back into his eyes with lust written all over his pale face.  
  
Draco whispered, giving short desperate kisses to Harry's smiling lips. You just (kiss) look so damn (kiss) sexy (kiss) all wet and sweaty (kiss).  
  
Harry kissed the blonde back and then pulled himself away slowly. He glanced up to observe the room, for he hadn't been able to see it yet because of Draco's sudden attack.  
  
There was really nothing in the room this time except a huge drinkable water fountain and a huge colossal container full of different varieties of ice cream.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and looked back at Draco.  
  
Draco pouted. I didn't have room to spare in my mind for anything else.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair and kissed him again.  
  
It's perfect.  
  
A distinct snort sounded from Draco and Harry poked him playfully.  
  
So what about serving me some ice cream then? he said pointing across the room. Or is it just there for decor?  
  
No, it's definitely for eating. Come on. Draco took his hand and led him over to the glass case.  
  
They stood there, neither making a move to start scooping.  
  
Uh- Drake?  
  
I'm not serving you! Draco said incredulously. What do you think I am, your slave?  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Oh so you're waiting for _me_ to serve _you_?  
  
Of course!  
  
Oh you're so full of it. Harry grumbled reaching out a hand for one of the glass bowls sitting atop the case. What flavor? he grunted.  
  
Draco smiled sweetly and then put his finger to his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Hmm... strawberry... and chocolate.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile again. His mind made a flashback to their date nearly six months ago in this same room and the strawberry and melted chocolate incident.  
  
With an overexaggerated flourish, he began piling the soft ice cream into the bowl and then bowed low while handing the enormous mountain of it to Draco who was trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
Harry then scooped his own slightly smaller helping and shut the glass case with a satisfied snap.  
  
He scanned the room and found two long beach chairs in the middle of the room.  
  
Goow hing oo hot o' he commented through a spoonful of caramel ice cream.  
  
Draco scrunched up his nose. Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry. Very unappealing.  
  
Harry said apologetically. He collapsed onto one of the chairs and let out a loud sigh. This is heaven.  
  
He heard an exasperated groan from the chair next to his and suddenly, Draco was leaning over with his finger pointing at Harry's face.  
  
You have no table manners whatsoever. the blonde said smirking. He placed his lips on Harry's chin and licked the dribbling cream with a flick of his tongue. Mmm... yummy.  
  
Harry tried to hide the fact that he'd been aroused at this simple action. He squirmed and stuffed more ice cream into his mouth.  
  
For some reason, Draco and food was just..... erotic. Harry couldn't tell if Draco was teasing him purposefully or that perhaps eating sexily was just another one of his amazing talents, but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the other boy's flushed lips and snaking tongue. It was completely mesmerizing.  
  
Draco caught Harry staring at him and smiled smugly. He cast his glance down towards his thighs and his smile grew wider.  
  
Harry blushed and went of spooning his ice cream mechanically.  
  
Uh-uh. That is _not_ how you eat ice cream Potter. Draco said disapprovingly. It hardly looks delicious that way.  
  
Harry just pursed his lips and glared at Draco.  
  
I'll eat it however I want, thank you.  
  
Oh why do I even bother? Draco sighed before standing up. He stepped over to Harry's beach chair and sat himself next to Harry's legs. Harry gulped. Here, let me show you the right way.  
  
Draco took Harry's bowl and spoon and scooped up a fairly good amount of caramel ice cream and winked before closing his eyes slowly and slipping the spoon into his mouth.  
  
He turned the spoon around a number of times, playing with the cold sensation on his tongue and then brought it back out. He swirled his tongue around the remnants of cream and opened his eyes. Harry's mouth was slightly open and his breath was getting shallower than normal.  
  
Draco whispered leaning forward over Harry's outstretched body, was for amateurs.  
  
Harry didn't reply. He didn't trust himself to.  
  
And this- Draco continued, while unbuttoning Harry's white school blouse. is for experienced people.  
  
Harry stifled a gasp when he felt something icy cold on his abdomen. He gaped at the sight before him.  
  
There was ice cream on his stomach and Draco was licking the quickly melting stream off the golden skin with his hands running through his own blonde hair.  
  
Harry's erection was definitely hot and bothered now.  
  
Then after Draco had devoured all the ice cream off of Harry's body, he crawled over Harry's tense torso and straddled him. He lowered his own chest to Harry's and pressed his parted and frozen lips to Harry's warm ones.  
  
A quiet moan escaped Harry's lips and he kissed Draco back fervently. The sweet and creamy taste of caramel was everywhere. Harry unconsciously grabbed the back of Draco's head and pulled him closer, burying his hands deep into the silver locks.  
  
In the next few seconds, Draco's shirt was lost and thrown carelessly onto the floor and they were both tangled into each other, Draco's body grinding wildly into Harry's and Harry moaning and biting into Draco's soft neck.  
  
Oh god... Harry gasped, his eyes completely glazed over.   
  
Draco's breathing was ragged too. His cheeks were tinged pink and random strands of his perfect hair was now falling into his face.  
  
Then suddenly, Harry let out a piercing scream and his hands flew to his face. Draco yelped in surprise and tumbled off the beach chair. He landed with loud thud on his tailbone and he winced painfully.  
  
What the fuck Harry? he yelled angrily. What the hell was- but then is eyes widened when he saw that Harry was writhing on the chair with his hands clasped over his forehead and his screams of agony cutting through the air.  
  
Draco sprang back up and yanked Harry's shaking hands off his face.  
  
What is it Harry? What's wrong? he shouted frantically. Oh fuck, please tell me Harry!  
  
Harry's screaming finally stopped and he opened his eyes. There were tears streaming down his face.  
  
Harry! What happened? Are you okay?  
  
Harry drew in trembling breaths and ran his fingers over his forehead.  
  
M-my scar.... he stuttered in a voice barely audible.   
  
Draco froze.   
  
Voldemort.... he was laughing.... he was.... Harry trailed off, a look of terror on his face. We're connected Draco.  
  
Draco just stared at the raven haired boy disbelievingly. He didn't know what to say.  
  
You're connected with.... the Dark Lord? he finally managed to whisper hoarsely.   
  
Ever since fifth year... Harry said taking a deep breath. But lately I haven't been hearing or dreaming anything... and so I thought that maybe I'd severed the connection with him....  
  
Harry! Why didn't you tell me this? Draco asked gripping Harry's hand.  
  
I-I didn't want to worry you, Drake....  
  
Draco's expression softened at the look on Harry's face. He touched Harry's face and smiled reassuringly.  
  
Look, the Dark Lord hasn't done anything since December and Dumbledore doesn't think he'll try anything risky under all the new security measures they put around the school...  
  
But Harry shook his head.  
  
he said softly.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and cradled him against his chest.  
  
What love?  
  
I- I saw..... I saw your father....  
  
Draco jerked back and blinked at Harry confusedly. You what?  
  
Harry lowered his eyes to avoid Draco's gaze. L-Lucius. He was with Voldemort.  
  
Draco tightened his sweaty grip on Harry's shoulder.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
He was.... talking to Voldemort... Harry said. ... and Voldemort was laughing...  
  
A chill ran up and down Draco's spine and he abruptly let go of Harry and backed away.  
  
Draco... your father-  
  
  
  
He's going to try to destroy-  
  
  
  
Harry's words died on his lips at the look of anger on Draco's face.  
  
  
  
Keep my father out of this. Draco snapped.  
  
Harry stared bewildered.   
  
I'm tired. I need to go.  
  
Harry watched as his boyfriend snatched up his shirt and put it on roughly before walking toward the door without another glance in Harry's direction.  
  
Draco, wait! Harry called out hastily.   
  
But Draco disappeared, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Harry sat there for a while, his mind still buzzing from the pain of his scar and from the confused hurt of Draco's sudden anger.  
  
What had he said to upset him? Was it just because he mentioned Lucius Malfoy?  
  
But Draco hated his father. He hated that his family was full of Dark Wizards. Then why had he gotten so defensive? It didn't make sense.  
  
Something was going on. He felt it in the pit of his stomach.  
  
_Should I tell Dumbledore about what I just saw?_ Harry wondered to himself nervously. _What if...._ But then he shook his head. _No. I killed Sirius by doing that once. I'm not falling for it again._  
  
Hot and furious tears were stinging his eyes again but he kicked himself. _I'm not going to remind myself of Sirius....  
  
_He got up off the chair and made his way to the door.  
  
_It was just a delusion. I'm not falling for it again._  
  
He walked hurriedly down the deserted corridor.  
  
_And Draco. What's with him? He didn't even try to explain...  
  
_His footsteps echoed loudly but he didn't notice and he didn't care.  
  
_And why did-_  
  
But at that moment, a huge boom crashed through the silent air and Harry was thrown completely off his feet. He flew backwards and skidded to a halt at the top of the Grand Staircase. One more inch and he would have fallen a good fifty feet.  
  
What the- he scrambled to his feet and tried to steady himself but before he could take another step, the second blast came and the walls shook violently. Dust came raining down from the ceiling.  
  
He heard muffled yells from somewhere within the walls and the next moment, the portrait at the end of the corridor swung open and panic-stricken students came tumbling out, screaming.  
  
A huge wave of relief went over over him when he saw Ron scrambling out of the portrait hall, pulling Hermione after him.  
  
Ron! Hermione! he shouted over the uproar. The two turned around to look and him with frightened expressions on their faces. He ran over to them and Hermione grabbed him by the arm.  
  
What the hell was that? Harry asked, avoiding being squashed by the scampering students. What just happened?  
  
I have no idea, mate! Ron shouted back. It's never happened at Hogwarts before!  
  
We need to get everyone to the Great Hall! Hermione said.  
  
Ron nodded and then cupped his hands around his mouth.  
  
Prefect orders! All students in the Great Hall! Everyone get to the Great Hall! it was surprising how obedient everyone was. The minute the orders had been shouted, the frantic Gryffindors began flying through the halls and down the stairs in a hurry to get the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione then tugged at both Ron and Harry's arm. Let's go too you guys.  
  
But Harry halted and shook his head.  
  
I need to find Draco. he said urgently.  
  
Harry, he'll be fine! It's dangerous-  
  
No, I need to see if he's okay!  
  
Harry! Get back here! Harry! Hermione cried out worriedly, but Harry had already disappeared into the sea of students.  
  
Harry was nearly flattened against the wall as everyone around him scurried toward the Great Hall. The Slytherin Dungeons were on the other side of the school and Harry had to travel upstream to get to the stairs that descended to the lower floors. He now not only had Gryffindors to fight against but Slytherins as well, who were mingled among the Gryffindors in their hurry to get to safety.  
  
Harry tried jumping to see over the heads of the students.  
  
Dra- Malfoy? he called out, swiveling his head this way and that. but it was impossible to find him amongst the swarm, so he continued to shove his way through the corridor towards the stairs.  
  
_What if he got hurt? What if something happened to him?_  
  
He could hardly make it down the staircase from the number of students trying to climb upwards. Some of them looked at him as if he were crazy and others just rammed past him without a glance. The whole school was a complete hysterical mess.  
  
  
  
Harry whirled around at the sound of his name, but he knew the voice didn't belong to Draco.  
  
Snape was striding towards him, and the look of uneasiness on Snape's face startled Harry.  
  
What do you think your doing down here Potter?  
  
he shouted, trying to make his way towards the potions teacher. What happened? What's going on? Have you seen-  
  
But Snape cut him short.  
  
Potter, Great Hall _now_ or I will take fifty points from Gryffindor.  
  
Harry had never seen Snape look so unsettled. It wasn't in his nature to be disturbed by anything.  
  
_He must know something about this._ The realization struck him.  
  
Harry watched as Snape's eyes flashed menacingly. He watched as his hands clenched and unclenched around his wand. He watched as his arm flinched as if in pain.  
  
And it was then that his heart nearly stopped beating. He could see it in Snape's cold, black and pitiless eyes.  
  
He saw the fear.  
  
And he knew.  
  
For a frozen minute, he stood, with his mouth open and his mind oblivious to the commotion around him.  
  
Draco was not safe.  
  
He snapped back to his senses and dug out his wand from his robes.  
  
After another minute, he gave up trying to search the dungeon corridors. Draco wasn't stupid. He would've already gone to the Great Hall.  
  
He told this to himself over and over again as he raced back up the staircase, taking three steps at a time.  
  
_Draco, please be there. Please be there!_ Harry prayed silently to himself.  
  
The main corridor was less crowded now and most of the students seemed to have made it to the Great Hall. He was halfway there when his scar was ripped open and a blinding pain attacked his body.  
  
He collapsed to the floor just as the third and most deadly attack hit the school.  
  
Poisoned screams erupted everywhere as the walls began to cave in and a long and endless crack etched itself like a canyon in the floor.  
  
Chunks of the ceiling came crashing to the ground all around him.  
  
Harry threw his arms over his head as he felt sharp gashes opening up on his back from the impact of the rocks.  
  
He couldn't even tell if he was screaming. The deafening sound of stone crushing stone was all around him.  
  
_I can't die! I can't die yet! _ Harry cried out in his mind. And as he thought these words, the rumbling ceased and the place grew silent and still.  
  
Gasping desperately for breath, he pushed the heavy rubble from his back with shaking hands and tried to sit up. His arms were covered in blood and deep cuts but he ignored them and cast his eyes over the remnants of what used the be the main corridor.  
  
The sight that met his eyes made his stomach heave.  
  
A five foot high sea of distorted rock and debris covered the ground and blood was splattered everywhere.  
  
At first, his mind didn't seem to be able to understand what had just happened. What he was seeing right now couldn't be right... It had to be an illusion.  
  
But no. It was a disaster.  
  
Suddenly, something long and bright came floating up in front of him and instinctively, he snatched his hand out and his fingers closed around the familiar and smooth wooden grasp of his wand. It was vibrating and emitting a faint blue light.  
  
A surge of courage and determination took over his body the next second and he didn't know how, but he knew what he had to do.  
  
The time had come at last.  
  
The War had begun.

* * *

Hey guys! Please review! And also tell me if you'd like to be seeing the sequel. Of course, whether you like it or not, I will be writing one but I'd like some feedback on this last chapter so that I can keep them in mind while writing out the next story. Thanks for all.  
  
silverXserpent


End file.
